Ugly but yet Beautiful
by hinataellis
Summary: Naruto and his best friend Sasuke found this strange girl that fell out of the sky and now taking care of her, things are going to get more difficult in the future. But who is she? so many questions unanswered...NaruxHina, SakuxSasu read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys I'm starting off something fresh and new so enjoy!!!**

A regular 17 year old junior High school student going to Konoha high he was some of the most popular kids in school he even had his own fan club of girls, but he didn't really notice and didn't care. Naruto had long blond spiky hair, with memorizing sapphire eyes that you could just get lost in, and a built muscular body was wear the schools uniform a white buttoned up shirt (his shirt with two that were unbuttoned)with the Konoha sign on the sleeve, with long black pants with white sneakers. He was in Social studies right now looking at the time desperately looking at the clock when the bell will ring 'could the clock be any slower so I want get the hell out here already!' he practically screamed in his head at 2:15 the school bell rung and class ended for the day. Naruto was the first to run out of class in a hurry bumping into his pink haired friend Sakura haruno "hey watch where your.....oh hey Naruto off to soccer practice I see" she said smiling. Naruto nodded grinning.

"Yeah I better hurry up and get to the field or I'll get yelled at by coach Genma see ya later Sakura me and Sasuke are going to be late coming from practice today so see you tomorrow" he said waving bye to one of his best friends.

He used to have a crush on Sakura when they were in middle school, they ended up being friends with Sasuke she still loved him and wasn't giving up all these years waiting on Sasuke to return her feelings.

Naruto dressed into his soccer uniform running onto the field with his other friends he was the **Central Midfielder** the star player next to Sasuke that was the **Defensive Midfielder**. Kiba was the **Forward**, Lee the **Defender**, and Sora the **Sweeper** _(he was in Naruto shippuden episode 57)._

They practiced till noon Naruto was wearing his orange hoodie with blue jeans and Sasuke wearing a dark blue hoodie with black jeans, walking down the street together talking about today's practice and other things. Naruto looked at his watch "man it's late" he said zipping up his hoodie Sasuke looked over at his blond

"You're pretty popular with the girls you know?" Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at him "really I haven't noticed what about you?! You had fan girls all over you since middle school you know?" his only response was an 'hm'.

Then he looked at his blond friend "hey Naruto do you still like Sakura?" he asked. Naruto looked over at him he smiled looking up at the night sky

"I used to, but she likes you I'm fine with that I'm still searching for the perfect girl" he said grinning.

Sasuke just smirked "whatever dope" he said sticking his hands in his pockets. Naruto looked up and saw a shooting star

"Hey! Look a shooting star!" Naruto pointed out. Sasuke looked up saying

"You should wish for that perfect girl your looking for if she exist" he said.

Naruto smiled "yeah right like she's going to come flying right out of the sky" Naruto said sarcastically when he looked up again the shooting star was heading strait for them he looked at Sasuke 'oh shit!!!' he thought

"Hey Sasuke-teme look out!!" Naruto said pushing his emo friend out the way of the shooting star

Sasuke saying "what the fuck just happened!" he said getting up seeing the star crash into the park a few blocks close to where they were just walking the both of them got up dusting themselves off.

Naruto walked to the entrance of the park "I don't know but I'm gonna find out" he said taking off in a run with Sasuke trailing behind.

* * *

They came to a huge creator next to the huge lake in the park called 'Moon Lake' that's closest to the playground "What the hell made this!"

Naruto yelled Sasuke looked around the creator finding something in the dead center of the blast "Hey! Dope come take a look at this!" Sasuke yelled and point to the source.

Naruto looked down into the deep hole seeing a dark patch of hair (so like Naruto that don't listen being himself and went into the creator to get a better look) Sasuke noticed this

"Dope you don't even know what it is!" he said.

Naruto looked up at his friend while he was sliding down into the creator

"That's why I'm going to find out!" he yelled already in the deep hole digging out what he spotted.

He gaped and blushed a bright red color looking at the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on she had pearly white skin not even a scratch on it except a little dirt her body had curves in all the right places, she also had long raven colored hair that shined in the moonlight in looked like it reached down to her waist if she stood up, with a cute nose and pink moist lips, her face was gorgeous even if she had a little dirt on her and was sleeping. Naruto shake her gentle thinking if he was to rough she'll break little a China doll. She started to wake up lifting herself up to stand stretching out her body yawning cutely wipping her eyes from sleeping, his heart started thundering in his chest when he looked into her lavender pupil less eyes he couldn't utter out a single word when she stood in front of him gloriously naked she smiled at him then jumped on top of him giggling.

Naruto turned even redder if he could yelling stuff like

"Hey hold on a sec!"

"Stop!"

"Wait!"

"Please ahhh you're naked for god sakes!" Naruto practically screamed.

* * *

He carried the strange girl up from the creator on his back while she wore only his orange hoodie. When Naruto got to the top he sat the girl on a smooth rock next to 'Moon Lake' he sighed with tissues up his nose from a major nose bleed he just had. Sasuke looked at the girl she up at him and smiled. Naruto looked at Sasuke while he looking at the hot girl.

"So what now?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head

"I don't know dope, but I having this feeling she's the one that caused this creator" he said

Naruto looked at him like he was crazy "No way!" he then looked at her while she got up trying to catch fireflies by the lakeside Naruto smiled at her when one landed in her hand ans she let it go

Then looked at his best friend "Even if she did make this we can't just leave her here" he said looking back at her. Sasuke nodded "yeah for once your right people may start looking around here since she made this 'he was talking about the creator' Sasuke went up to girl taking her hand leading her back to

Naruto and put her small soft into his "that means she's your responsibility" he said making it final

Naruto only response was "What?!" he said running after him

Naruto stopped "oh shit!"then turn back around to pick up the lost girl putting her on to his back catching up to his friend

"I can't!" Sasuke then looked at the girl again she looked at him smiling he smirked.

"Of course you can I mean you practically live alone" Sasuke said giving out a good point. "But if Pervy Sage catches her around he'll never let me live this down" he said sulking Naruto looked back up at Sasuke

"Why can't you keep her you live alone too?" he said questioning him (Naruto didn't mind keeping a gorgeous girl with him).

Sasuke looked at him "My brothers coming to visit remember?" he said with his hands in his pockets.

"oh yeah" he remember him he wasn't the nicest person in the bunch

"Fine I'll keep her at my house and we got to keep her a seacret, but I'm going to need your help okay" he said looking over at his best friend almost like a brother to him.

He smirked "yeah I got your back" he said shaking hands sealing the deal, when they shook hands the strange girl put both her hands on top of there's and smiled when they looked at her.

Naruto looked up at the moon "You know now that I think about it where did she come from?" Naruto said taking her hand in his rubbing the back of it she giggled at the feeling.

Sasuke scratched his head "I don't know dope from space I can't deal with this tonight right now I got to get home it's already late we got to do this tomorrow" Sasuke said walking away.

Naruto looked at his friend then up at the white full moon then looked back at the pretty girl "Okay! come on lets get home I can't have a cute girl like yourself out here without any clothes on" he said grinning.

The strange girl look up at the full moon not noticing her eyes turning a darker purple color with slits in them.

Naruto looked behind him when he felt her go stiff "hey you okay?" he asked then stopped walking she snapped out of her trance her eyes turning back to the pale lavender color before he even noticed, she smiled huuging him around his neck burying her face in his neck nuzzling him, he blushed red feeling her huge breast being pressed against his back, but kept walking smiling heading home with the strange girl.

**What you think? Review if you like it okay Cya!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now things start getting interesting people I know I also cried at the ending of '_Ugly but yet beautiful world'_, but I'm making it now! So don't worry readers I'm making it my way!!**

Naruto brought the lost girl in his two story house **(yes Naruto has a house his parents left him with before they died in a plane crash now he shares it with his god father Pervy Sage!!!).** Naruto unlocked the door walking in to turn on the lights closing the door and locked it back. He carried the girl over to the big couch sitting her down gently he went into the bathroom to take of his school uniform, but not before the girl followed him into the same bathroom when his pants went down only in his boxers he noticed she was in the room as well

"Hey! what are you doing in here! stay on the couch until I come back okay" he said in a rush pushing her out gently when she was out he closed the door back but not before locking it.

The girl looked around his house being curious she climbed the stairs on her hands on knees going into a strange room it in fact the dark small library that was in the house. She grabbed a book not knowing what it was she turned it a little throwing it down, started throwing down a couple until she saw a book with a picture of a big spiral sun on the front she went to the middle of the room ant sat down on at soft rug opening the book seeing different pictures of the sun in interesting suns. She smiled at them looking at the pictures in silence.

Naruto came out in gray sweats and black wife beater looking for the girl seeing her not on the couch he started to have a panic attack looking in the other rooms down stairs until he looked up stairs opening the room to the library and saw the girl looking at a book, he could clearly see she made a mess knowing he'll have to clean it up later.

He went to the girl getting a better look at what caught here interest so much. "Hey I thought I told you to wait for me, what you looking at?" he said bending down to her level.

She looked up at him pointing to the picture in the book

"oh that's the sun haven't you seen the sun before?" he asked questionably she just cocked her head to the side cutely looking confused he sighed. Then he thought

"you know I haven't told you my name yet well my names Naruto Namikaze and the other guy that help me tonight you saw was named Sasuke Uchiha so what's yours?" he asked. She just started at him

"okay I forgot you don't talk" Naruto pondered "let me see I can't keep calling you girl so you got to have a name?" he thought.

When he looked at her she was still looking at the book of suns. Naruto grinned

"I got it! How bout Hinata! Since you like looking at the sun so much (That means sunny place in Japanese) by this day your name will be Hinata okay" she just smiled and nodded.

The girl looked at him and smiled pointing outside up at the moon. Naruto looked at what she was pointing at

"oh that's the moon it comes out at night the sun comes out during the day" explaining in the best way he could.

Then he heard his stomach growling "man I'm hungry I forgot I didn't eat anything tonight" he said leaving the library, but then turning around going back in grabbing Hinata's hand leading her back downstairs to the kitchen.

Naruto rummaged through his cabinets and refrigerator 'okay what space chicks eat?' he thought while he heated up some ramen for them. He placed the cup of steaming noodles in front of her. He picked up his chopsticks slurping down his noodles. She picked up her chopsticks looking at them trying to mimic what he did ending up dropping noodles on the table. Naruto smiled at her and sat down next to Hinata picking up her chopsticks to help feed her "say ahhh" he said holding the strands of noodles in front of her she opened her mouth eating the favored noddles she smiled licking her lips.

Naruto grinned "yeah you like it!" he cheered she nodded 'yes' in agreement finishing up their meal. Naruto thought to give Hinata a quick bath since she was a little dirty he blushed red just thinking about it. '_With him and her in the steaming hot shower her pale skin being washed by him with soap covering her plump pert breast, and her milky thighs showing he visualized it all in his head'._

He shook his head clearing his earlier thoughts. He led her to the spare bathroom and turned on the showerhead for her

"Okay all you need to do is put your whole body under the water, and rub this soap all over your body then rinse back off okay" he said turning to her she was already pulling down the zipper of the orange hoodie.

Naruto covered his eyes "Wait! Hold on a sec Hinata wait till I'm out of the bathroom okay!" he said running out shutting the door behind breathing hard walking upstairs into his bedroom laying down thinking about the lost girl 'her name is Hinata now good thing tomorrows Saturday me and Sasuke have to practice for our soccer match against Sungakure High school' he rolled over on his back looking over to the door he sees Hinata's pinkish skin from the hot shower and she was naked dripping wet shivering. Naruto leaped up blushing covering his eyes

"Ahh! Hinata hold on let me get to something to wear!" he said digging around his dresser for her something to wear he then found something.

When put her on one of his old dress shirts and when he told her to put on one of his boxers to cover up her lower region. He finally breathing calmer when she was clothed. He sat on the edge of his bed taking a good look at her in his clothes the dress shirt didn't actually fit her it reached down a little pass her waist, she sniffed the collar of his shirt the buttons were undone seeing a small bit of cleavage, and some of the shirt came off her shoulder so you could see her collarbone as well. Naruto laid down on his king sized bed trying to erase all dirty thoughts he had of Hinata's sexy body.

Hinata looked at him and got on the bed with him wrapping her arms around his middle snuggling up to him. Naruto jumped out of bed fast breathing hard, Hinata looked at him confused.

He took her hand leading her into the spare bedroom across the hall from his He put her in bed tucking her in.

He smiled at her "night Hinata I'll see you tomorrow okay since I don't go to school we can hang out all day okay" she just giggled hugging him until she let him go for the night, he waved 'good-night' to her one last time before shutting the door to her room going back to his room he was exhausted, but smiled happily he liked taking care of Hinata it was exciting and fun he enjoyed it even if it was work pulling up his sheets thinking about where she came from, how she got here and most importantly what is she? His head started to hurt from thinking so much in just one night he called it a night going to sleep still dreaming about the paled eyed beauty '_Hinata'_.

**So how was it? And I want all your opinions when you review okay! hinataellis over and out!!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3 everyone and enjoy get ready!_**

The room was dark, but light found a wawy to enter. It seeped beneath the blinds letting him know it was morning. He yawned looking over at the clock saying **9:30AM** he decided against getting up there wasn't any school so why get up. He pulled the warm sheets back over his cold body laid back into the warmth of his bed. He pulled the pillow he was laying on closer to his strong body the warmth from the pillow brought a small smile to his face the smoothe softness, the lavender scent, breath softly it had drove him back into.....'wait a minute hold the phone! lavender scent and breathing!!' he thought he pulled te covers sat bolt upright in his bed back to see what he was just snuggling. It was Hinata yes the lost girl was matter a fact in his bed curled up in a small ball _(awww soo cute!)._

He kept thinking _'How in the hell he got into his room he closed the door and he was a light sleeper?!'_ he took another look at her feeling how warm her body felt as she had pressed herself against him. His mind still dwelled on the events of last night. The memory alone caused his heart to hammer like thunder in his chest. The cute girl started mumbling to herself and shifted from side laying on her back he could clearly see that the buttons to the shirt were more opened and she took off the boxers he gave her to. He laid back down with the sheets down a little to rest on their waist, taking this momemt to just look at her; pale skin, mysterious white eyes, around her curves, her god.

He felt his face getting hot, and had to control himself, Naruto pushing her raven colored bangs out the way to get a better look at her face, looked back at her pink lips he gulped quiet loudly when he dipped his head getting even with her lips, her eye began to twitch. Naruto noticed the shifting of the girl under him he bolted up forgetting he was tangled up in the sheets he fell on the polished wooden floors face first _(ohhh that got to hurt...)._ Hinata let out a cute yawn as she sat up rubbing her eyes, the brilliant light of the sun waking her she saw Naruto still on the floor. He rose up from his previous position rubbing his nose then looked up at her. She smiled lightly, looking down at his whiskered face. He was smiling broadly "hey Hinata you had a good sleep?" he asked smiling she just nodded. Naruto threw the sheets back on the bed then went to open up the blinds full he streached

"That felt better okay first we should get some breakfast" he looked her over on the bed giggled hugging his pillow

"But most importantly get you some clothes, you can't always wear boy clothes you know" he grinned

"Okay" he said turning to her she nodded "yes Naruto" she said Naruto nooded "that good cau....." he stopped in the middle of his sentence turning to look at her wide eyed she just looked at him confused.

**

* * *

**

At the Uchiha residence

The young Uchiha was still asleep until his phone rung. Sasuke rolled over trying to ignore the ringing, but picked it up anyway.

"Hello?" he said still half asleep.

**"SASUKE!! YOU GOT TO COME OVER RIGHT NOW NO QUESTIONS ASKED!! HURRY UP!!!"** Naruto yelled in his ear loudly.

* * *

When Naruto hung up Sasuke was still had the phone up to his ear squeezingthe handle, his eye was twitching annoyed

"I'm going to kill that dope!" he said anger raiding off of him getting up.

Naruto was in such a good mood "I can't belive it you talked! you talked Hinata!" he said hugging the lavender eyed girl.

She just smiled nodding at him. Naruto put breakfast on the table for them; he fixed miso soup, having some leftover fish, and boiled some rice form them he broke his chopsticks saying

"Itadikimasu" digging into his meal. Hinata did the same what surpised Naruto the most she ate perfectly without spilling a drop on herself

"Hey that's so cool you didn't know how to eat with chopsticks yesterday and look at you know you look like you've been eating with them for years" he said grinning.

"You must be a fast learner" he added she smiled at him nodding.

Sasuke opened the door to Narutos house seeing him and the girl in the dinning room eating. He walked up to them. Naruto finally noticed his friend

"Hey Sasuke-teme guess what! Hinata can talk she said my name!" He cheered.

The moody Uchiha just looked at him "Hinata?" he questioned.

Naruto looked at him "oh that's the name I gave her what do you think I think it fits her?" Naruto answered.

Sasuke looked at 'Hinata' eating "you taught her to eat with chopsticks?"

"yep I'm such a good teacher, she learning pretty fast all that's to me" pointed at himself.

Sasuke rolled his eyes annoyed still "what did you call me over here so early in the morning for dope" he still angery.

Naruto point over to Hinata "she talked she said my name this morning!" he walked over to the fragile girl

"okay Hinata say my name like you did before okay" he asked.

She looked at Naruto over to Sasuke "N-n-na-na-nar-nar..." she paused "Nyuu!" she said bringing her hands up to her mouth giggling at Naruto and Sasukes shocked faces.

Naruto had an embarrassed look on his face scratching the back of his head "I've could how sworen she said my name may have been my imagination of I could have been dreaming if she said my name, but she said nyuu I guess that's something huh Sasuke?" he said to his friend.

Sasuke wasn't laughing he snatched Naruto up from his shirt collar "you called my at 10:00AM so she could say that it's not even a word you dope!" he said outraged

"Come on you got to admit it was kind of cute" he said grinning at his best friend.

Hinata looked at them yelling. Sasuke pointed at Hinata "until she's actually saying something call me" he said letting Naruto go

"Like waht?" he questioned "anything like..."

Hinata cut him off saying "Naruto" she said happily "yeah even your na..." he looked at Hinata like she had two heads, Naruto did the same she just smiled and giggled. Naruto picked Hinata up and started tickling her making her laugh

"You cute sneaky little trickster you could say my name all along couldn't you!" he said smirking. Sasuke smirked 'at least it's a start' he thought.

"Sasuke too" Hinata laughed Naruto stopped tickling her shocked "you can say Sasuke-teme name to oh now your in for it!" he said laughing tickling her sides and stomach. Hinata got up and ran from Narutos fingers pointing to her

"I'm Hinata" she said when he caught her, picking her up to hold her bridal style.

Sasuke walked up to them "Are you going to pick out clothes for her?" he smirked at the blondes redden face.

Naruto shook his head "No way! I can't do that!" he adverted his gaze from the lavender eyed girl smile. Naruto put her down to make a quick phone call.

* * *

Naruto was wearing a orange short sleeve shirt with a black dragon going up the front, and baggy black jeans and white sneakers walking beside Sasuke to met up with there extra help. Sasuke had on a dark blue jacket with a black shirt underneath, and dark blue jeans and black seakers he still had a scrowl on his face but wasn't complaining. Hinata was walking in between them she wore one of Narutos old pair of orange T-shirt, and shorts when he was 14 the kind of fit her _(not really)._ Naruto told Sasuke about how they needed to practice today for the upcoming game. Something interesting caught Hinatas eye while they were walking to there destination she snuck away without Sasuke and Naruto noticing. They were talking.

Naruto nodded "Okay right after we get Hinata some clothes well go practice is that okay with you Hinata?"

He asked looking down to his side to find nothing "Oh shit! what the fuck!!" he said looking behind them.

Sasuke yelled at the blond about paying attention "Come on she couldn't have gone far!" he said running back down the street looking for the mysterious girl.

* * *

Hinata walking into a old antique shop looking around and touching stuff _(when the sign clearly say **Don't touch** 'who am I kinding I'll do that to')._ There was an old woman running the shop going up to Hinata when she picked up looking into a priceless glass vase

"Oh, careful deary that vase is really old do be careful okay" she said with a nervous smile. Hinata nodded still looking _(and touching)_ the old woman walked up to Hinata

"Is there something your looking for something pacific?" the woman asked.

Hinata turned her head cutely confused. The woman smiled telling Hinata to follow her over to the counter. Hinata followed the woman to the counter for her to bring out a small wooden box she slide it over to the paled eyed girl telling her to open it up. Hinata did as she was told opening the box she heard a sound coming from it the box then she opened it fully the sound that come from the box was music. It was an old music box that had a really pretty song when it played Hinata liked it. Hinata smiled leaning on her hands on the counter to listen to the song play, the woman smiled letting Hinata sit down to listen to the old music box while she dusted the shop.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke looked in every shop on the block now standing in front of an old antique shop

"This is the last shop we haven't checked" Sasuke said looking at his worried friend looking like he was going to pass out if she wasn't here. they walked into the shop finding an old woman looking around her late 60's dusting.

They walke up to her "Excuse me we don't mean to bother you but have you seen a girl about our age with long raven hair, pale lavender eyes, in a orage T-shirt on?" he asked.

The woman smiled a the two young men "Oh way yes I've seen her".

Naruto looked at the woman with worry in his eyes "Where?!" he asked almost yelling.

The old woman still smiled point to a rug next to a bookself "She right there listening to that old music box" Naruto was over there in a flash.

Hinata looked behind her to see Naruto hugging her tightly rubbig her back gently "Don't do that Hinata, Sasuke and I couldn't find you anywhere!" he said in her shoulder. Hinata rubbed Narutos back to nuzzling him in the neck lovingly Naruto laughed a little telling her to stop before she send him into a tickle fit. Sasuke told the woman tell pay for anything Hinata may have broke.

She just shook her head "Oh she didn't broke anything she was fine a real angel, but she does have a real intrest in that music box she's holding".

Sasuke and Naruto looked at the wooden box hinata was carrying.

Naruto grinned "I'll pay for it!" he said take out the right amount of money paying for the music box.

The woman told Hinata to be very careful with it since it was really old and fragile, just like the woman. They share a laugh, leaving the shop walking with Hinata. Her hand was in Narutos hand**_ (making share she doesn't run off again and because he wanted to hold her hand)_** with Sasuke on her other side.

* * *

They made it to the shopping district looking for the person to help them with there delima then they heard a someone yelling there name they turned around to see Temari with shopping bags and Shikamaru anything but happy.

Temari came up to them "Hey Naruto, Sasuke, so what's this little problem you told me about on the phone Naruto" she aksed.

Naruto smiled "Hey Shikamaru having fun" Naruto smirked the could practically hear his eyes roll.

Naruto pulled Hinata gently toward Temari "Hinata needs new clothes since weren't a girl we can't I couldn't Saukra to do it, because she had to visit her relatives today" he said.

Temari thought looked her over Hinata "Okay it'll be tough but i'm up for the challange" she said taking Hinatas hand leading her into the clothing store. Naruto Sasuke, and Shikamaru looked at the girls go in the shop.

Naruto shrugged "Okay now that's taken care of lets go practice Sasuke well be back in half an hour to get Hinata"

Naruto said walking away but not before a "Where in the hell do you think your going?!" Temari yelled at him.

Naruto sweat dropped "umm to practice" he said weakly.

She crossed her arms "I don't think so we need you'll to carry the shopping bags!" Temari said final walking back in the shop to start picking more clothes for Hinata to wear.

Naruto sighed looking over at Sasuke and Shikamaru " As you would put it Shikamaru this is such a drag" Naruto said Shikamaru nodded "i've couldn't have said it better myself" he said bored walking back into the clothing store with Sasuke and Naruto trailing behind.

The next half hour all Temari did was pick out outfits and put them back again. Temari went into the same dressing room as Hinata was in he started to blush a little pink thinking about Hinata body and how good she'll look in hot clothes.

Sasuke saw this "what were you just think just know dope" Naruto sat up strait saying _'Nothing'_with Sahikamaru looking at narutos red face saying

"This is so troublesome".

Finally Temari came out "okay guys how about take a look at this!" Temari said pulled back the curtains.

Narutos felt like his brain stopped for a second. Hinata had on light blue jeans wearing a white blouse with the her shoulders out in the open the shirt complemented her curves nicely. Sasuke was even a lost for words nodding that it looked good on her, Shikamaru did to. For Naruto it took a large amount of will power to tear his gaze away from the beautiful girl. Hinata tried on diffrent kinds, dresses, kimonos, casual clothes all day smiling at how she looked in the mirror.

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, with Temari with Shikamaru decided to stop for lunch at Narutos favorite Ichiraku shop they didn't mind.

Naruto pulled back the paaper lanturns "hey old man 2 bowls of chicken ramen, 3 shirmp ramen , and 5 bowls of miso!" he shouted sitting down on his faoverite seat.

Teuchi laughed "Hey Naruto back for more I see oh and you brought your friends along, oh who's this?" he asked looking at Hinata sitting beside Naruto spinning on the stool.

Naruto grinned "This is Hinata she just moved here from really far away" he said glancing at Sasuke.

Sasuke glanced back giving a nodded at Naruto "Yeah she's actually..Sasuke-teme distant aunts friend, sisters, cousin....." Naruto paused

"Twice removed" he finished when they looked at him.

Temari looked over at Sasuke "Wow that must be rough a distant relative you don't even know about" she said grinning.

Sasuke mumbled _'You don't even now the half of it'._

Ayame brought over there order "Well welcome to Konoha Hinata all the same" she smiled Hinata smiled back nodding.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke headed to Narutos house with him _(Naruto was still holding Hinatas hand hehe he isn't taking any chances)._ He opened the door to his home walking up the stairs putting Hinatas clothes in her room while she went to take a shower _(she knows how to bathe)._ Sasuke turned on the TV. When Naruto was getting them a soda out the refrigerator. Sasuke fipped through the channels finding something surpising

"Hey dope better get in here" Naruto walked in the with a Coke _(That's one of my fav drink!)_ he handend Sasuke a Sprite _(My best friends fav drink!)_

"What Sasuke-teme?" he said sitting next to him on the couch opening his drink taking a sip. Sasuke turned up the volume on the TV people on the News_(I hate the News! it's sooo boring) _where talking about the huge crator in the park by _'Moon Lake'_ and a blinding light shooting from the sky. Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"We got ourselves in some complicated shit" Sasuke saying laying back on the couch.

The blond nodded in agreement "Yeah hopefully we can keep Hinata safe here" Naruto added.

Sasuke leaned follwed turning the TV again "As long nobody finds out she's from space she looks like a normal girl" he said.

Hinata came out the shower in a lavender nightgown that came to her bottom thigh, she looked over at the two boys on the couch deep in thought. She smiled running up to them jumping over the couch in the middle of them making them jump in surpise. She giggled at there faces when they relaxed again. Sasuke patted Hinata on the head affectionately she smiled up at the black hair teen. Naruto smirked and started tickling her again she screamed in delight beinging tickled.

Sasuke went home at 11:45 when Naruto carried Hinata into her room tucking Hinata in her into her new lavender sheets he bought for her today when they shopped. Naruto went to one of the shopping bags acrossed th room opening the wooden music he bought for her it played **_(Wind from Naruto played in Instrumental form)_** "pretty" Hinata said getting sleepy, Naruto nooded "yeah very" he said brushing some of her hair from her face blushing a little pink to what he was about to do, he leaning down and kissed her forehead softly walking out

"Night Hinata see you in the morning" turning out the light to shut the door going into his room across the hall for a good nights sleep.

* * *

It was midnight when Hinata getting out of bed she threw the lavender blankets to the side, her raven bangs covering her face when she walked over to the window. She opened it wide standing on the window sill.

She opened her eyes they became dark purple with black slits in them she smirked "Hm the times not exactly right yet, but soon very soon" she said darkly bringing a smile to her face while gazing up at the moon; the night breeze picking up, her long hair wipped around her face wildly while the darkness consumed her form.

**_Review to tell me what you think okay! Cya pieace out!;)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys there's going to be a special surprise In this chapter that'll suprse you so read and find out what?! XD**

Hinata walked down the dark hallways of the house in the middle of the night. She opened the door leading to the library, closing it behind the darkness still spread throughout her body. Her dark eyes scanned throughout the room for what she was searching for.

She used the ladder to climb the old bookcase "Ah here it is" she said looking though a book of diffrent energy plants locationed in Konoha she smiled evilly, ripping out the map to back entrences into the factories.

She started to feel a little dizzy "Ah damn it!...I can only take over a short period of time" she wipping the droplets of sweat coming from her forehead

"My other weak, pathetic self is a real set back, but I guess she's not as useless as I thought, at least it's getting me something I need" she said putting the map away inside a diffrent book.

"I'll just have to get it tomorrow I'm losing control" she said weakly rushing out the library. She closed the door to her bedroom and laid down covering herself up again.

"Oh, don't worry Hinata soon I'll be free so won't be needing your services anymore" she grinned shutting her eyes giving Hinata back control_ **(for now).**_

* * *

For 3 hours Naruto and Sasuke were in cushions sitting at the small wooden table in front of Hinata in the living room trying to teach her to speak correctly in full sentences. Naruto heard up a flash card with the letter H showing her how to spell her name.

"Okay Hinata lets try this again **H-i-n-a-t-a**" he said writing it down on some paper.

"Alright now you try" he smiling at her cute face.

Hinata took the pencil from the blondes hand writing her name **_(she kind of.....well it looked like how a 5 year old writes there name, okay I said sorry Hinata!)_.**

Naruto hit his head on the table hard "We aren't going anywhere" Naruto said almost giving up hope.

Sasuke shrugged "She can say a few things though" Sasuke said leaning on his hand looking at Hinata chewing on the pencil, he took it away from her so she wouldn't eat it.

"So your brother went back home yesterday?" he asked picking up one of the books they were teaching Hinata from flipping through the pages.

"Yeah he's been real moody lately" Sasuke said getting up to sit on the couch

"You worried about him?" Naruto asked looking at him in the eye

"Not really it's his problem not mine" Sasuke said laying back more on the couch

Naruto nodded saying "True".

Sasuke then looked at Hinata looking through a familiar orange book "Hey dope look you better get that from her before she starts asking questions" he worried.

Naruto looked over at Hinata to see her reading one of Pervy Sages _**'Icha Icha Pradise'**_ books.

Naruto smiled "Don't worry about it Sasuke it's not like she can read it" he said not worried at all drinking his soda.

Hinata pulled on one of Narutos sleeves. He looked at her in confusion "What is it Hinata?" he asked drinking the soda

She pointed to one of the words in the book "Naruto what's a orgasm?" she asked curiously.

Naruto spit out his drink, dropping his soda in the process on the wooden floors looking at Hinata wided eyed while Sasuke jerked his head up looking at the girl to blond turning away with a small blush. Naruto snatched up the perverted book opening the window in the living room throwing the book out the widow really far away not caring in the least if he ever saw it again. He closed the window back looking at Hinata sporting a red blush in his tanned face. Sasuke shot him a _'I told you so'_ look. Sasuke got up to grab a rag to help Naruto clean up the mess he made.

He walked in the kitchen "Aren't you going to answer her question dope?" said grinning at him. Naruto looked at him shaking his head 'No' rapidly. He grinned at Hinata with the blush still visible on his whiskered cheeks

"Lets learn some more Hinata!" he asked hopfully

_'Damn Pervy sage I'm gonna kill him when he comes home!'_ he thought in his head. Hinata got up running up the stairs to the library with Naruto and Sasuke followed her

"Hinata wait where you going slow down!" Naruto said trailing her. When she finally stopped in the middle of the room she closed her eyes her long hair started to sway in diffrent directions, she opened her eyes they were a more lighter shade of lavender she levitated a few of the books around the room around bringing them to her face to read them.

Naruto and Sasuke were shocked and surpised to see her do this "um Hinata what's going on?" Naruto said put his hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him she just smiled "learning" she said happily. Naruto and Sasuke relaxed sitting down to watching books fly off the shelves and back over head Hinata flipped through the pages quickly getting through with it, starting on a new one. They watched her for about 10 minutes

"I guess we been teaching her wrong" Naruto said grinning at Sasuke.

He just smirked "Maybe this is how she the gets knowledge she needs"

Naruto looked at Hinata scanning through the books "kind of cool though"

he looked at the clock "It's 5:30 you want to grab a few hours of practice in before it gets dark?" he said jumping up screatching out his tried limbs. Sasuke followed his actions.

Naruto went over to Hinata when she put another book down he picked her up putting her over his shoulder "Okay now I'm ready to go"

he looked over at Hinata "Did you learn enough Hinata?" he said to her.

Hinata was so surpised she dropped the books onto the floor looking at when he carried her out the Naruto "Naruto where we going?" she said giggling.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at her "Wow I guess all that reading really worked" he watched Naruto hug Hinata happily asking her to say other things just to talk to her.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata walked to the huge opened feild soccer down the street. There were benches an one side and a small playground with a pond on the other side

"Okay were going to start pacticing Hinata don't go to far so we can see you okay" Naruto said to her.

Hinata nodded "Okay Naruto, Sasuke" she smiled running to the park while Naruto and Sasuke started practice.

Naruto looked at her when she ran off "Lets go to check on her in a few minutes okay" Naruto said in a caring voice kicking the ball over to him. Sasuke nodded agreeing with him.

The park was empty Hinata went to sit on the swings sighing while looking up at the sky

"It's so beautiful today"

She said reaching up to touch the sky. She heard barking in the distance looking up to see a huge white dog run up to her to sit at her feet wagging it's tail wildly. She looked at the dog it sniffed her then started to lick her hand. She was a little nervous she never seen a dog before, but rubbed it's head gently giggling when he licked her hand again.

Then she saw a boy run up to the dog "Akamaru don't go running off like that okay" he told his dog sternly, then there was another boy in a trench coat on with dark sun glasses on coming up from behind him.

The boy looked at her then he smiled at her "Hi I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this is my friend Shino Aburame" he said Shino nodded, then felt a nudged on his pants leg

"And this is my dog Akamaru" he said grinning at the lavender eyed girl on the swing. Akamaru put his head on her lap still wagging his tail at her she smiled at him. Kiba sat down on the swing beside her

"So what's your named?" he asked. Hinata looked at him he had red marks on his cheeks with slit dark eyes and a fanged smile. She looked at them

"My names Hinata" she said with a smile.

Kiba grinned at her "Hinata huh? that's a cute name" he said looking at her. "Akamaru doesn't usally act that way around strangers" he said smiling at her when she scratched the back of Akamarus ears.

Naruto and Sasuke walked over to the playground area to see Hinata sitting on the swing petting a large white dog talking to two people so they walked over to them. Hinata looked up seeing Sasuke and Naruto walking over to her she pushed herself up from the swing runing up to them.

She hugged Sasuke "Sasuke!"

Then turned around and jumped on Naruto hugging him around his neck tightly "Naruto!" she said smiling brightly. Naruto blushed red looking at her "Hey Hinata I hope you weren't to lonely over here" he said then looked up to see Kiba with Shino walking toward them.

Naruto smiled "What's up Kiba, hey Shino" he waved at his two friends.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke!" Kiba said Shino only nodded.

Kiba looked at Hinata holding Naruto around the neck (she wasn't letting go anytime soon) grinning then looked up at Naruto

"I had no idea you had such a hot girlfriend Naruto" Kiba laughed at the blonds redden face.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he said in his defense.

Kiba gave Naruto the _'yeah right look'_ rolling his eyes.

Sasuke decided to step in "What are you guys doing out here anyway?" he asked.

Kiba looked over at the black haired teen "You know me and Shino taking Akamaru for a walk, then he started barking for no reason, finally running toward the field he actually started calming down when Hinata her started petting him" he said looking at the lavender eyed girl again.

He walked over to her grabbing her hand "Thanks Hinata for calming him down for me" he said rubbing her hand softly. This struck a nerve down in Naruto he grabbed Hinatas hand for Kibas "Hinata doesn't want you touching all over her like that!" he said annoyed.

Kiba smirked "Oh, do I since jealousy here?" he said laughing his head off.

Naruto face was a cherry red "I'm not jealous dog breath!" he said.

Kiba still laughed at his friend "Yeah whatever we got to go anyway come on Shino" he whistled for Akamaru to follow. They walked passed by them while winking at Hinata in the process. Naruto saw this he thighened his fist to trying to keep his anger in check.

* * *

Naruto carried Hinata onto his back because she said she was tired from coming from the field, Sasuke walked with him home in silence.

Sasuke spoke up "I don't know why you let Kiba get to you like that" the said dryly.

Naruto sighed getting a headache "I don't know....I just lost it...you know" he said not relly known when he acted that way. Sasuke smirked at him "Maybe because you want Hinata for yourself?" he said.

Naruto stopped walked for a minute, Sasuke stopped to look him when he stopped, he looked back up at him walking again "I don't know...maybe"

He was really confused he looked behind him seeing Hinata laying her head down on his back, hold his shoulders gently breathing softly.

He smiled at her then caught up to Sasuke "Yeah maybe I do" he said smiling.

Sasuke smirked "Your such a dope don't let Hinata stupidity rub off on you" he said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

While Naruto made a come back "And your a teme" he said grinning.

* * *

Him and Sasuke went their separte ways home. Naruto brought Hinata in (not meaning to wake her) telling her to take a quick shower so they could how dinner together. She went into the bathroom to bathe. Naruto made some instant ramen he waiting for the noddles to boil sitting at the dinning room table thinking about how he felt toward Hinata he knew he found her very attractive, beautiful, cute, all of the above really. he didn't hear Hinata come out of the shower she walked over to him silently touching his shoulder gently.

He jumped up in suprised "Oh, Hinata you hungry I'm fixing ramen want some" he said hiding is depression behind a smile.

Hinata looked down on the floor "Naruto are you upset with me?" she said almost sound like she was going to cry. Naruto rushed to her side "No! never why would you think I be angery with you?" he said hugging her.

She wipped some of her tears away "You didn't even smile at me at all when we came home" she said sadly. Naruto lifted up her chin with his finger to look up at him.

Hinata looked up into his ocean blue eyes "Hinata I could never be upset with you no matter what you do, and I'm not mad I'm just a little stressed out right now" he said wipping het eyes with his thumb.

Hinata started to smile again "Really?" she said making sure.

He gave her a real smile "Yeah really" he bent down lightly kissing her forehead softly.

* * *

It was 6:30AM when Naruto unbuttoned a little of his white dress shirt slugging his back pack over his shoulder walking down stairs grabbing an apple heading out the door when he heard soft voice

"Where you going Naruto?" Hinata said walking down the stairs in her lavender nightie.

Naruto turned to her "Hinata it's Monday I have to go to school today, but I want you to stay in the house today okay I'll be back at 2:45 alright" he said pointing to the clock.

Hinata looked down at the floor "your leaving me here alone?" she said looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

Naruto groaned thinking 'I got to resist the puppy dog eyes'.

He shook his head "I can't, you have to say here I'm sorry Hinata I can't take you to school with me" he said final.

She looked down sadly "But I want to go with you" she said hugging him around his middle putting her head on his chest softly hearing his steady heartbeat.

He smiled at her "Don't worry Hinata I'll be back I promise" he said softly.

Hinata looked up at his face "Promise".

He nodded he bent down kissing her cheek softly "I'll see you this afternoon okay" he told her letting her go waving closing the door behind him.

Hinata was left in Narutos large quiet home alone.

Sasuke was at school already sitting down next to the window he heard the girls on the other side of the room fawn over him. He sighed annoyed then heard all the girls started to squeal in delight. He turned toward the front of the class to see Naruto walking in looking depressed.

Sasuke looked at him "Hey dope what's up with you?" he said.

Naruto sighed sitting at his desk putting his hands in his face "I had to leave Hinata at home alone, man you should have seen her face she was so sad I feel a little guilty" he said downcasted.

Sasuke leaned back on the window sill "You never left her at home before" Sasuke said looking back out the window.

Naruto started to panic "You don't think she'll get into trouble did you" he said seriously.

Sasuke shook his head "I don't think so" Naruto started to breath easier.

Then he looked back at Naruto "This is Hinata were talking about anything could happen" he smirked.'

Naruto started to regret leaving her home 'Please don't do thing dangerous Hinata' he thought.

* * *

Hinata was wearing a dress type of sweat suit with some flats on sitting on the couch infront of the TV flipping the channels bored. Something caught her eye It was a romance movie on about a man giving a rose to a young woman. the woman took the rose from and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him, then put both her hands on his cheeks and kissed him on the lips. Hinata got closer to the TV observing them closely. the woman let go of the man and started to laugh.

Hinata touched her lips looking at then screen again "I wonder if Naruto would do that to me?" she said out loud.

Hinata got up leaving out the door to search for Naruto _**(but there was a tiny problem in her search she had no idea where she was going!).**_ She came down the block they worked down before now aware of her surroundings. She heard a yelp looking in that direction she saw a young man around his 20's carrying heavy boxes look like he needed some help she went over catching the side that almost fell over.

He looked alond the boxes to see a girl with a bright smile on her face "Oh thank you very much young lady" he said to her.

Hinata help him carry the boxes in the back of the store. She helped him put the heavy boxes in the freezer locking it back he turn to her "Thank you for your young lady" he said in a good mood

"My names Hideki by the way".

Hinata smiled "It's no problem at all I'm glad to help I'm Hinata, oh I better go good-bye" she said leaving.

He put his hand on her shoulder to slow her down "Hold on a sec I want to give you something for your help" he said leading her to the front. In the front was a huge bakery with workers buzzing all around the place.

He took Hinata to the front desk "Here pick out anyone one you like" he refereeing to the row of pastries.

Hinata looked at him pointing to her, he nooded "I never ate sweets before" she said.

He just smiled "Then you just one to try some to find out which ones you favorite" he said handing her a cinnamon roll. She looked at the sweet bun taking a bite out of it.

She smiled eating more of it licking her lips "This one what is it called?" she asked.

"There called Cinnamon rolls there pretty popular around here"

He put 4 cinnamon rolls in a paper bag handing it to her "Here you go pretty lady".

She smiled taking the bag then looked back you at him "Aren't you going to get in trouble for giving me these" she asked worried. He grinned at her showing her his name tag saying he was the Manager.

She waved at him leaving the bakery "Come back anytime Hinata!" he said.

Hinata walked while waving to random people eating her cinnamon rolls

"I think I like these even more than I like ramen" she said coming to a stop when she saw people walking into a big building.

What Hinata noticed was they had on the same clothes Naruto was wearing when he left this morning. She was so excited she ran inside the campus grounds she looked around the school coming to big tree in the middle of the courtyard she heard some chirping coming around the tree she found a baby bird trying to fly.

Hinata picked up the bird "Oh you poor thing I bet you fell from your nest".

She looked up from where she was standing finding the birds nest. She put the baby bird in her hood behind her in her sweat suit jacket jumping up the tree

"Don't worry birdie I'll get you home" she said leaping in the branches.

* * *

Sasuke sat by the window, he was reading the assignement in the history books they were suppose to read when Iruka sensei teaches the lesson. Sasuke looked to his right side looked over at Naruto asleep with a little drool coming out his mouth. He sighed bored looking out the window and what he saw almost made him start choking. Hinata was standing on a unsteady branch trying to get her balance, if they didn't act now she was going to fall out the tree. Sasuke hit Narutos head waking him "Hey dope get up" Sasuke said.

Naruto aroused from his short nape "What do you want Sasuke-teme I'm trying to sleep here" he said angery.

Sasuke pointed to the window "Take a good look outside" he said. Naruto angery still looked out the window not in the best mood

"Oh shit!!" he yelled the whole class turned around facing him.

Iruka sensei looked at Naruto "Is there a problem Naruto" he said.

He shook his head "I'll get her" he said to Sasuke.

He raised his hand to ues the bathroom, running outside to get Hinata.

Naruto looked up seeing Hinata put a bird back in a nest "Hey Hinata what are you doing?" Naruto said looking up at her. Hinata looked down through the branches seeing Naruto, she smiled down at him to climb back down, but lost her balance she stared falling down from the tree.

Naruto was starting to panicking only thinking of saving Hinata before a huge gust of wind surrounded Narutos body catching Hinata just in time. She fluttered to the ground gently into his arms. Hinata was confused for a second before she heard Narutos voice

"Hinata what are you doing here I told you to stay at Home and now falling out trees do you know how badly you could how been hurt?!" he said angered.

Hinata looked down sadly knowing she made Naruto upset "I'm sorry Naruto I just wanted to see you....I was really lonely" she said on the verge of tears.

Naruto looked down at her when she was to him in his arms.

He sighed he was a sucker for punishment "I'm not mad at you Hinata, I told you before yesterday I could never be mad at you, I'm just a little jumpy to you feel outta a tree almost hurting yourself, but I'm glad your save" he sighed smiling down at her cute form.

Hinata smiled looked up at Naruto gasping "Naruto what happened to your eyes?" she asked amazed reaching up to trace her soft fingers on his deeper wiskered marks on his face.

Naruto blushed, but shook his head wildly "What do you mean my eyes?" he sat her down at the base of the tree looking at his own reflection in one of the windows. Seeing his eyes red with black slits and his whisker marks on his face were deeper, his hair was more spikey then normal

"What the hell?!" he jumped back from his own reflection freaked out.

He walked back to Hinata closing his eyes 'Come on turn off, turn off, turn off!!' he said in his head.

Hinata stood walking toward him "Naruto changed back to yourself again!" she squeling wrapping her arms around his neck.

Naruto looked at her "Really?" he wanted to make sure she nooded.

Naruto grabbed her hand rushing down the street stopping at a familiar place.

Naruto pushed the lanturns aside "Hey Old man, Ayame!" Naruto shouted. Ayame ran to the front counter "Naruto what is it?" she asked him.

Naruto pointed to Hinata while she spinned on the stool "Can you do me a big favor can you watch Hinata for me until schools over pleeeeaseee" he said desprate.

She nodded "Of coruse I will I don't mind hanging out with Hinata" she smiled. Naruto thanked her he turned to Hinata telling her, he'll be back at the end of the day not before he kissed her cheek running back to school before Iruka noticed he didn't go to the bathroom.

Ayame walked over to Hinata "I didn't know you and Naruto were together?" she said giddy.

Hinata coacked her head "Together what do you mean Ayame?" she stopped her stool from spinning for the moment.

Ayame grinned "Come on you haven''t noticed Naruto like he's practically head over hills for your" she said. Hinata looked down at the counter "You mean he enjoys my company or something?" she said truely confused.

The other girl looked at her "You mean he hasn't asked you out to be his grilfriend yet?!" she said in disbelief

"Girlfrend, what's a girlfriend?" Hinata asked.

Ayame looked at Hinata strangely but smiled "A girlfriend is a person the in a relationship with a boy, they do things like hugging, hanging out, and kissing you know that stuff" she said then got up to get back to helping her father with the orders.

Hinata thought about what Ayame said 'Hanging out, hugging, and most importantly kissing Naruto does all these things to me?' she thought.

* * *

Naruto was sitting at the table trying to work out the problems in his math book _**(Math is a bitch!! I hate it too!!)**_

"If I bring the 3 around here then add the 10 to, Man I can't get this!" he said in defeat getting up to get some ramen. Hinata came out of the bathroom wrapped in only a towel sitting down at the table still dripping wet from her shower. Naruto turned to her "Hey Hinata yo...." he couldn't even finish his sentence looking into the eyes of the lavender eyed girl he started to blushed really red.

Hinata smiled "Yes I'm pretty hungry thank you Naruto" she got up to hug him.

Naruto come out the kicthen and started to back up slowly away from her "Hinata remeber the little talk we had before about having no clothes on in the house" he said adverting his eyes.

Hinata thought "Oh, Naruto I just wanted to apologize for disobeying you about leaving the house" she turned away from him.

Naruto walked up to her hugging her "Don't worry about it okay, but we got to do something about you leaving the house though....".

Hinata looked up at him to see him grinning he started to tickle her **_(hello she's still in a towel people! aww who cares anyway)._** She laughed trying to get away from him she tripped over her own feet onto the floor. Naruto caught her but, they fell down in the process with him on top of her naked form. Naruto blushed red looking into Hinatas sparkling eyes almost in a trance....not before the front door unlocked **_(oh shit!!! bad timing!!)_** the person stepping inside

"Hey brat what's for dinner?!" said the large white haired man walking into the dinning room wide eyed to what he saw. Naruto looked up into the eyes of no one other than Pervy Sage.

Naruto bolted up from on top of Hinata "This isn't what it looks like!!!" he shouted waving his hands in the air.

Naruto any looked at Pervy Sage grinning face in horror.

**_-If you guys want to find out what Naruto and Hinata talked about how she shouldn't be walking around naked because his other friend goes haywire and gets uncomfortable (well that's what he told Hinata so she wouldn't be asked questions)._**

**What do you think man it took me a while I don't suppose to be on the computer while my parents aren't at home, but I get on anyway cause I want to. And find out what will Pervy Sage do about this little misunderstanding? review ok! Cya Peace out peeps!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Okay guys heres the next chappy there alittle vister coming soon so enjoy my peeps!_**

Jiraiya was drinking some sake he brought home from has trip. Naruto and Hinata were sitting in front of him at the kitchen table. Jiraiyas onyx eyes looked at his blond headed god son to the lavender eyed girl trying to compress all that he heard.

He closed his eyes Hold on, let me get this strait she came shooting out the sky and you and Sasuke found her, you tried teaching her how to do other human stuff so she ll be normal, so now she s staying her he said still sipping his drink. Naruto gave a nod Now that you explain it does sound pretty ridiculous he thought.

Hinata stretched yawning I m sleepy Naruto rubbing her eye cutely.

Jiraiya grinned How about you sleep in my bed tonight Hinata he said rubbing his hands together.

Naruto shoot him a death glare I don t think so you pervert!!! he yelled throwing some of his suitcases at his head knocking him out cold. Naruto pick Hinata up bridal style carrying her up stairs to her room opening the door tucking her in bed she smiled up at him

Hehehe sorry about him that s Pervy Sage for you don t worry if he even tries looking at you perverted just let me know okay he said grinning at her, she giggled reaching up to stroke his whiskered cheeks softly as she sat up kissing both his cheeks.

Naruto was blushing up at storm when he left her room going back down stairs.

Naruto saw Jiraiya getting back up Listen you pervert Hinata got her room right across from mine so if you even try going in there in the middle of the night.... he didn t even have to finish his sentence sending the scared pervert a evil glare, cracking his knuckles was all the answer he needed.

Jiraiya laughed nervously even though that s tempting and it does give me a real good chance to do a little research, that s not the fact of the matter now he said seriously.

Naruto noticed this sitting across from him I bet your thinking it s dangerous to keep her here, but your wrong she s nice, kind, sweet, and gentle she wouldn t hurt a fly he said in her defense.

Jiraiya nodded I bet you think this now, but she still isn t human you know this Naruto he said finally looking at the blond haired teen.

Naruto looked down at the table I know that, today at school Hinata almost fell out a tree he said not wanting to think about what could have happened if he wasn t there.

Naruto looked into Jiraiyas onyx eyes I just had the full urge to just protect her my eyes turned crimson, may scars on my face was much more deeper, and my hair was longer, also it felt like I was surrounded by wind and when I just thought of saving Hinata at the moment the wind that surround my body caught her he said leaning on the table. Jiraiya took another swing at his sake thinking It maybe our guess gave you this power? he said in a matter a fact voice.

Naruto stared at him "Really Hinata gave me this power? he asked.

Jiraiya just shrugged I don t know she could have this is only my opinion he said getting up picking up his luggage up off the floor.

He turned to Naruto Just look after her he said then grinned

"Don't worry about looking after Hinata during the days I ll have a surprise for you and Sasuke tomorrow" he smiled at him going up to his room.

Naruto gave him a curious look getting up to go to bed.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting down when Naruto was sitting on top of the desk beside him.

Sasuke looked at the blond confused What do you mean a surprise? he asked not really liking surprises.

Naruto shrugged I don t know really the pervert said well find out today he said.

"If that pervert tries to do anything to Hinata in her sleep I m going to kill him!! he said enraged.

Sasuke looked out the window "So she had to stay at home again you don't think she ll get into to much trouble like yesterday do you?" .

Naruto thought worriedly "I hope not I'm even more worried about leaving her at home with Pervy Sage!" he said almost in tears.

They heard someone calling out their names they looked up to see a whirl of pink Hey guys I m sorry I couldn t hang out this weekend and yesterday I hope you guys weren t to bored without me she smiled brightly at them.

Naruto smiled at his pink headed friend Aw don t worry about it actually we pretty much had our hands full this weekend haven t we Sasuke he said grinned.

Sasuke only smirked It s more of Narutos problem more than mine, but yeah we were pretty busy he said looking at Sakura.

She sat her books down a couple of seats in front of them going back up to them So anything interesting happen while I was away I was so bored visit the family? she asked.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke for a moment Nah nothing he said grinning.

Then the teacher came in telling everyone to take there seats. She walked up to the board right down today s assignment then turned around to the class saying she had a special announcement everyone s eyes were on her.

She smiled We will be having a new student today everyone started up a conversation about the new kid.

She smiled opening the door "Come on in don't be shy" she said.

Kurenai brought in the newbie but It was not who I expected who it'll be. Hinata walked in the room wearing girls school uniform **_(he was also thinking how good it looked on her)_** a black mini skirt showing of her well shaped legs, white short sleeve dress shirt, also wearing the red ribbon that suppose girls to wear around there necks, she hand hers on her head like a headband. Naruto and Sasuke was on there sitting quietly while the other students talked about Hinata. The girls talked about how she better not get to close to him or Naruto he rolled his eyes annoyed. The boys talked about getting Hinatas number Naruto was glaring at them enraged.

Kurenai looked at the other students "This is Hinata she new in Konoha so I want you all to make her feel welcome okay Hinata is there anything you would like to share with the class about yourself?" Kurenai asked.

Hinata thought for a minute "I like a lot of thinks but what I love the most is playing with my two best friends Naruto and Sasuke" she said smiling.

Everyone yelling "What?!" at the same time looking back at them.

Hinata looked to who everyone was looking at seiing Naruto and Sasuke in the middle row.

She smiled "Naruto, Sasuke I'm at school now!" waving.

Sakura looked back at them "Do you two know her?" she asked confused.

Sasuke hand his hand over his face until he raised his hand to be called on by Mrs. Kurenai "She's a distant relative of mine" he said emotionless.

Naruto nodded "Yeah she's Sasuke-temes distant aunts friend, sisters middle cousin, twice removed from the family" he said nervously scratching the back of his head.

Kurenai looked over the class seeing her pointed over to the empty seat between Naruto and Sasuke

"Since your related to Sasuke in some way? You should sit next to him and Naruto also so you can share text books until you have your own".

Hinata walked down the rows still hearing the whispers of the other students. She sat down in between Naruto and Sasuke.

Sakura turned around smiling "Hi Hinata my names Sakura Harano so your related to Sasuke?".

Hinata looked over to the boys and nodded "Yes it was like I just found out we were related to each other" she said looking at the teens.

Sakura shook her hand "Well if you need anything just ask okay since your now apart of our little group" she grinned.

Hinata just smiled happliy. Class was really interesting Hinata asked a lot of _**'why?'**_questions dealing with the language we were studying. When class was over Naruto took Hinata by the hand outside while dialing the pervs number on his cell, when he heard a 'hello' on the other end.

Naruto shouted **"YOU PERVERT WHAT WAS THE ISSUE IN BRINGING HINATA TO SCHOOL!"** he said enraged.

Jiraiya was quiet for a moment putting his pinky in his ear to get he eardrum working again

"Surpise! listen Hinata going to school with you know so you wont have to worry about her staying at home alone also you will be able to watch over her get it".

Naruto nodded in understanding "Also I wanted to see Hinata in a sexy school uniform"

Naruto was pissed again **"YOU PEVERT WAIT TILL I GET!....."**

Jiraiya cut him off before he could finsh. "Now if you excuse me I was in a important meeting right now" he said hanging up the phone.

"Okay ladies what was I saying again, oh yeah it was world war 2 I was the only surviver left..." He was at a bar surrounded by women grinning like the pervert he was.

Naruto hung up looking at Hinata picking the grass he sighed looked over at her

"What are we going to do with you Hinata?" he sighed

Hinata looked over at the blond "Do you not want me here Naruto?" she asked sadly.

Naruto shook his head "No no no, I didn't say that at all!".

He held her hands in his "I'm glad your here I'm just a little worried, I mean you never been to school before and this is your first actual time going" he said.

Hinata smiled "Don't worry Naruto I just have to do what everyone else is doing I mean how hard can it be?" she said running back inside.

He looked at her running back in "This is going to be a long day" he said going back in.

Her school schedule was

** A-day**

**- Language**

-** Chemistry **

**- Keyboarding **

**-Swimming **

**- P.E.**

First in her first class Hinata needed help when on her saftey goggles on casue she wore them backwards, and her apron for Chemistry class lucky Sakura was there to help her, also telling her not to play with the 'pretty coloered' chemicals.

Second in Keyboarding Sasuke taught Hinata how to use the computer properly on his computer he was using, because she had an small 'argument' with it and already put a virus on hers before class even started.

Then Naruto saved Hinata in Swimming class when it was her turn she thought the pool was just a bigger bathtub and jumped in thinking she touch the bottom, but drowned.

* * *

Hinata was lead by Sakura into the cafeteria looking around for Sasuke and Naruto

"Okay Hinata least find....oh their they are!" Sakura waved over to them pulling Hinata with her sitting down joining them.

Naruto grinned over at Hinata "Here Hinata have some pizza" he pushed the slice over to the lavender eyed girl.

She looked at it curiously "Pizza?" He nodded.

Kiba and Shino walked over to them sitting down looked over at Hinata grinning.

"Hey Hinata how are you doing". Naruto glared at Kiba dangerously "Back off dog breath!" he said.

Sakura looked over at her friends "Hey guys have you heard about that huge crator in the park by Moon Lake it was all over the news I wonder what made that huge whole?" she wondered. Naruto started choking, Sasuke looked over at him hitting his back.

Sakura looked at him "Hey are you okay Naruto?"

He nodded "Yeah! no problem hehehe maybe well never know" he said scratching his head nervously.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke walked Hinata to the gym and was a little worried about her because none of them have P.E. with this semester and Sakura didn't have P.E. either.

Naruto scratched his head "Man fuck! what are we going to do we can't watch Hinata if none of us are in the same class as her" he sighed.

Sasuke looked at the clock "The bells going to ring dope we got to go" he looked over at Hinata he patted her head softly.

"Listen Hinata don't do anything to attract attention just do what all the girls do okay" he said.

She nodded "I wont Sasuke and Naruto" she smiled running into the girls locker room.

Hinata was getting dressed in the P.E. uniforms but when she looked around the locker room she received alot of glares from the other girls Hinata being as nice as she was she waved at them happliy they just turned away from her with frowns.

Hinata was confused "Hey don't worry about them there just jealous" she heard a vocie say.

She truned around to see a brown eyed gril with brown hair in two neatly buns in her hair with a smile.

Hinata cocked her head to the side "Why are they jealous?".

Ten-ten grinned at her "Isn't it obvious there jealous because your hang-out with Naruto and Sasuke duhh" she closed her locker door

"And I bet because your chest is bigger that all the other girls here too" she said pointing at her boobs.

Hinata looked up at her "Really?".

Ten-ten gave her a nod "By the way my names Ten-ten" she smiled.

"I'm Hinata" said shaking her hand going out running on the track together.

"How did you met Naruto and Sasuke I mean you just moved here?" she asked when they took a brake on the benches. Hinata looked up at the clear blue sky "You can say It dropped in out of no where" she smiled nervously at Ten-tens laughing face.

* * *

Ten-ten and Hinata came in the locker room to change out of their gym uniforms laughing, but some unwanted girls already waiting from the two new friends. Ten-ten opened her locker looking over to the girls that just walked over to them.

Ten-ten crossed her arms "What do you want Karin?!" she said annoyed.

The leader of the Sasuke fangirls was red head wearing glasses named 'Karin' another popular snob, obivously a Sasuke fan.

Karin locked her eyes on the lavendered eye girl "This has nothing to do with you Ten-ten just because your the captian of the Track team does mean anything" she said snobby.

"You! I don't care if your Sasukes distant relative you need to stay away from him" she said pointing to Hinata

"I may not be a admirer of Narutos, but others will be after you as well" Hinata looked down at the tiled floors sadly

"I'm giving you a warning since your a newbie not knowing the rules around here"she said pushing Hinata into the locker, but Ten-ten caught her before she hit the lockers _**(don't worry she wasn't hurt).**_

Ten-ten look over at the red head "Why don't you just back off Karin! So Sasuke and Naruto likes hanging out with Hinata than you ugly ass I don't blame them so top ganging up on Hinata!" she said enraged.

Hinata looked up at Ten-ten in shock.

Karin turned her head snapping her fingers "Lets go girls" her girl group left behind her

"This is your last warning Hinata" Karin looking over her shoulder.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura was waiting on the front steps of the school for Hinata. They easily spotted her in the crowd of other teens walking with another girl with two buns.

Sakura waved at them "hey Hinata over here!" she looked over at the Ten-ten.

Hinata smiled hugging Sasuke and Sakura, then jumping onto Naruto hugging him tightly

"I had so much fun at school today!" she squeled.

She then looked over her shoulder "Oh, this is my new friend Ten-ten" she introducing her to them.

Naruto smiled thanking her for looking after Hinata. Ten-ten also tolded them about their little 'episode' in the locker room with Karin. Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other thinking the exact same thing. Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata waved bye to Ten-ten when she ran to Track practice.

Naruto and Sasuke walked a good distance behind the two conversating girls.

Naruto looked over at the black haired boy "Sasuke remeber what we talked about" the Uchiha looked over at the blond

"Yeah about your so called powers, but crazy as it sounds I believe" he said putting his hands in his pockets.

Naruto looked at him in disbelief, then smiled "Okay who are you and what didn't you do with the teme" he said grinned.

Sasuke pushed him a little "It's just because I think i got them too" he said looking at Hinata and Sakura smiling.

Naruto looked at him "You mean your telling me got them too?" he asked freaking out.

Sasuke only nodded. Naruto wrapped his arm around his emo friend giving him a small noogie

"I guess were really in this shit together" he grabbed Hinatas hand laughed running from the angered Uchiha.

* * *

The track team finished up practice for the day and Ten-ten was the only on left. Ten-ten just finished her 100 meter dash and she was out of breath. Ten-ten took at break opened her water bottle taking a small sip before she saw a huge light falling from the sky crashing into the forest beside the baseball field **_(luckly everyone went home except the football team, but they were on the other side of the school)._** Ten-ten was a little shooken up from the small blast, but pulled herself together to invastigate what caused the explosion. She was walking through the small forest looking around to see a fairly large crator in the ground finding nothing and shrugged it off. Ten-ten was walking back around to the Track she gasped loudly blushing red looking into a diffrent, but a familar pair of lavender eyes looking back at her.

**Oh man Drama! what's going to happen now?! okay guys i'm going to hurry up with my next chappy okay so don't worry alright! Cya! piece out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The NejiTen-ten fans here you go!! Enjoy a new character you are pretty familiar with is finally in find out**

Ten-ten blushing really red at what she saw. She was looking at this man. Really looking at him and was a bit taken back. He had pale skin, his hair was dark brown and long, he was handsome. she could feel energy and power radiated from him like a warring beckon. Indeed, he was covered in small dents and scraps. Dirt marred his handsome face and he looked a bit tired. She didn't dare ask him. She watched as his muscles moved and tendons pulled under his visible skin was enough. Ten-ten could tell by just looking at him he was four full inches taller than her, he looked over to her. she knew the moment of his energy changed.

He walked up to her casually naked "Where am I?" he asked rubbing a small lump in the middle of his forehead.

Ten-ten was red in the face trying to answer "Your at Konoha high school" she said timidly

He looked around at the trees, birds, the blue sky, then he finally looked at the setting sun he turned his attention back over to Ten-ten.

"What planet is this?" he asked curiously still rubbing

Ten-ten was speechless "uhm T-this is E-earth" she said getting her words together

Neji looked back up at the sun "Earth" he said to himself

Ten-ten started getting nervous about the silence

"uhm is the bump hurting you and do you have somewhere to stay?" she asked bravely

He looked over at her "Stay? you mean like a shelter?" he answered looking at the red mark

Ten-ten giggled at him "Yeah kind of like that, so you got one" she smiled

He shoock his head. Ten-looked down to the ground sadly then he asked _'if he could stay with her'_

She blushed thinking a hot guy in the house she started turning head at the thought,

_'But then thought how her parents would react to this total stranger staying in the house then they'll start asking questions'_ she said to herself panicking.

He came to a stop in front of her, looking at her red face up close in her personal space

Ten-ten just notice him close to her when she looked up and blushed redder "umm yeah you can stay with me for now on, but first you need some clothes" covering her eyes trying not to peek (_she did_).

Ten-ten told him to stay in the woods for now so she could make him some clothes to wear. She went of to the boys football field trying not to be seen Ten-ten snuck under the bleachers and grabbed one of the boys bags from practice running back to the cutie. She looked the other way when he changed even though she was tempting to look

"Are you done?" she asked fiddling with her track shorts. He came out tapping her on her sholder telling her he was finished. She turned around blushing a little this time smiling

"It fits perfectly! oh what's the size so I can get you some new clothes" she said excitedly smoothing out the wrinkles

He had on was a green short sleeve shirt on with skull designs, the long pants were dark deeper green with white sneakers. Ten-ten put him on a sweat band the same deep green color as his pants on his forehead to hide the mark.

"Don't worry I put something on it for you when we get to my house........wait a minute do you have a name?" she said grabbed his hand leading him out of the small forest.

He shook his he "I don't need such a thing to survive" he said looking away from her.

Ten-ten still leading him out "yes you do if your going to stay here" she smirked at his stubborn face.

"how about Ryo no that's a stupid name, uhm Kaito no lame, Haru nahh, she thought hard.

"I got it how about Neji!" she grinned up at him. he looked down at her a nodding.

When they were out in the clearing she grabbed her track bagin one hand and Nejis arm with the other.

They heard someone yelling "**Hey what the hell happen to my bag?!"** she snuggled up to him blushing ignoring the yell, but Neji thought it was how all earth females acted so he didn't mind her doing it.

* * *

Hinata was sitting on her kness in front looking at the TV with Naruto laying down next to her eating chips while looking at a magazine. He took a glace toward the screen seeing a man and a woman running on a beach when the woman stop turning toward him the man wrapped his arms around her while she lifted her hands cupping the mans face, they leaned in kissing each other with passion. Naruto blushed looking over at Hinata she was still staring at the TV like she was studying it. Then Naruto felt Hinata hand on top of his squeezing it softly

"Naruto" she said quietly.

Naruto gulped nervous at what she was going to ask. She smiled at jumping on top of him stradeled his waist she smiled down at him looking into his bright blue eyes leaning down to his face Naruto shut his eyes tightly waiting, but then opened his eyes looking at her pointing to the TV screen at the ocean he was a little disappointed but answering her question.

"That's the ocean Hinata" he said lifting her back up in a sitting position

Hinata smiled "Wow it's so big and blue, where's it at?" she excitedly asked

Naruto grinned "It's at the beach well go there one day okay" he promised she nodded.

Jiraiya wallked down stairs smiled a little at them "Okay brat, Hinata time for bed it's late I have a meeting tomorrow with someone so I don't need you two doing any hanky pankying tonight okay" he grinned.

Naruto shot him a death glare "Shut the fuck up you dirty prevert!" he said.

He grabbed Hinatas hand leading her into her room he tucked her in kissing her cheek shuting her door he saw Pervy sage talking on the phone he couldn't hear what he was talking about he really didn't really care he was going to bed himself.

* * *

"The DNA you sent me last Sunday was interesting me and my assisent Shizune may have to come take a look at this strange being thanks for the info we need Jiraiya we should be by there tomorrow afternoon bye" he hung up going to bed.

On the other line of Jiraiyas call was the famous Medical expert Tsunade had blond hair that reached down to the middle of her back in two ponytails she was wearing a white lab coat, with a red short sleeve short (but her boobs were almost going to bust right out of the clothing), and purple skirt with black straped heels looking at the DNA sample from Hinatas hair strands and when she eaten off the chopsticks on the lab table. Tsunade looked over to her assisent Shizune looking over some files of the creator accident from the park.

"Shizune could you please get me the extra leans for the study"

She gave the big breasted woman the materials she'll need. Shizune had short black hair wearing a lab coat to wearing a deep blue dress that came to her thighs, and black straped heels just like Tsunade.

Shizune looked over to Tsunade "So what do you think Tsunade-sama" she asked putting the files back in the drawers where they belong.

Tsunade turn off the x-rays sitting down at her desk getting out a bottle of (you all know this already people) sake

"I really can't tell the but I do know that these DNA structures aren't human I can tell you that" she picked up her pet pig she keeps in the lab Ton-ton.

She sat him on her lap stroking him when he layed his head down "We'll have to take some test tomorrow" she said chucking down the whole container.

Shizune looked over to her boss "Tsunade-sama how many times have I told you about drinking in the laboratory?!" she scolded her grabbing her drunken boss and the empty bottle putting it in the trash.

She put Ton-ton on the floor telling him to follow her out the door to the car. Shizune locked up for the night. She sighed extremely concerned having to drive her drunk boss home again Shizune was mostly think _'I really have to get Tsunade-sama off drinking I mean this is the 14th time this happened this month she's going to a huge hangover in the morning'_ she looked at Tsunade-sama drooling on the window knocked out from all the alcohol.

* * *

Ten-ten was so happy that Neji could stay with her. Her parents were suspisious but Ten-ten gave them the sob story about his parents were killed and his house was burnt down and now an orphan with amnesia and had no where else to go. They gave in letting him stay but him sleep on the couch since they didn't have any spare rooms. Neji was sitting at the dinner beside Ten-ten he looked at the meal Ten-tens mother looked over at him concerned.

"Is everything alright Neji do you not like spicey curry?" she asked

He looked back up at her "oh no I've never eaten before" he said

Ten-ten mother and father looked at each other worried

"oh you poor thing I bet you've been living on the street this entire time haven't you so don't worry dear you can eat as much as you want"

"Ten-ten please help the boy eat" her father said getting up putting the dishes in the sink.

"I'll get the spare blankets from the hall closet" Ten-ten nodded picking up Nejis spoon putting the curry to his lips.

"Here this is how to eat with a spoon Neji" she told him teaching him how to eat properly

Neji nodded mimicking her actions finding out he actully liked eating he gave Ten-ten a small smile telling her it's good.

He layed back on the couch looking up at the ceiling it was 12:45PM wide awake. It was poring outside the rain made starnge noises on the glass window, he heard foot steps coming from the stairs his opal eyes searching throuh the darkness seeing Ten-ten go into the kitchen getting something to drink she saw Neji looking at her

"Oh Neji are you uncomfortable" he shook his head 'no'

she came over to sit beside him on the couch. Neji took a good look at her with her hair down it came down to the middle of her back it was curly dark brown 'she looks diffrent' he thought. She reached out rubbing the red mark on his forehead "is it hurting?" Neji shook he head

"Neji why did you come here to earth maybe it's this bruise why you can't remeber anything?" Ten-ten asked curiously.

Neji closed his eyes trying to think about his current situation for coming in the first place

"I don't remember all I know is that I'm looking for something I have to stop something before it gets to dangerous and bring it back with me that's all I know" he finished.

Ten-ten was confused "What do you mean before it gets to dangerous what is this thing your talking about Neji" she grabbed his arm, he was scaring her.

Neji looked at her at the coner of his eye "Don't be frightened I'll stop it" he looked over at she relived face thinking _'I'll protect you Ten-ten'_.

Ten-ten got up to going to bed saying she had a friend that'll help her out named 'Lee' she told him good-night and try to get some sleep.

Neji stared up at the rain _'I'm going to find you if I have to I will kill you'_ his rage building inside.

* * *

Hinata sprung up from her lavender blankets holding them closely to her chest. Thunder and lighting was heard from all around her she heard another crackle of thunder she 'eeped' pulling the sheets over her head shaking she started to cry a lillte because she was scared of the frighting sound coming from outside because she didn't know what it was. She got out of bed going across the hall opening Narutos door. Hinata walked up to his bed tapping him "Naruto" she said softly. The blond groaned opening his blue skies still half asleep

"Hinata what's wrong, it's late?" wipping the sleep from his eyes. She clutched onto her lavender nightie before she could even answer the thunder roared from outside. Hinata hopped into his bed pulling the blankets over her head snuggling up to the confused teen. Naruto was wide wake when he felt her jump onto his bed then blush when she snuggled up to him.

Naruto pulled the blankets from her head "Hinata what's wrong?" he lifted her up so he could see her pretty face when she was wipping her eyes she just pointed to outside when the lighting flashed she hide back under the black sheets.

Naruto now knew "Hinata it's just thunder and lighting there's nothing to be scared of" he said in a caring voice.

She poked her head from beneith the covers only seeing her lavender eyes seeing his warm smiled made her feel safe

"Can I sleep here with you Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto blushed red scratching his cheek "Sure Hinata" he moved over so she could get comfortable.

Hinata looked at him smiling grabbing his whisker cheeks pulling his face down to hers, she lifted up at the same time kissing him on the lips she closed her eyes while Narutos eyes were wide open and he was turning red.

Hinata broke off first smling "Good-night, thank you Naruto" she lied back down going to sleep.

Naruto a little dazed and red in the face falling back on bed fainting on the spot **(Finally!!).**

**Tsunade and Shizune are a trip man there funny! Sorry it's so short but it's going to get good I promise okay XD Neji and Hinata are going to meet soon stay tone!!!! Cya pieace out peeps!!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sooo very sorry for not writing school My school time changed so now my school get out at 4:15PM at that a bitch I know! and I still got my internet shut down so I got to do this all at school so enjoy this chappy ok!**

Naruto walked down the hallway dressed in his soccer uniform carrying his gear over on his left shoulder. He walked up to Hinata's door knocking first.

"Hinata are you ready we got an hour until the game starts ready yet?" Hinata opened the door wearing a baby blue sun dress with white sandals tied up in laces. Nauto looked like a fish out of water staring at the girl before him. Hinata smiled at Naruto hugging him around his middle he blushed redder. He looked down at her locking his eyes on her lips thinking to himself how soft the felt against his last night. Naruto led Hinata by her hand out the door.

"Okay were leaving Pervy Sage see you later!" he said almost out the door when Jiraiya held Hinata's other hand.

"I don't think so brat I wanted Hinata to stay here for a while to introduce her to an old friend of mine" he said in a grin.

Naruto glared "I don't think so old man you're not using her for your dirty perverted books!" he said pulling her with him while Jiraiya was pulling her the other way "that's not why I need her!" he said

"Quit it you perv!" he shouted.

Jiraiya didn't give in "you brat she'll meet you later at the game!"

Hinata was getting pulled left and right "please can't we get along" she said trying to calm them down.

Naruto was the first to let go and Jiraiya let her go next "I'm sorry Hinata I didn't mean to pull you it's the Perverts fault" he tried to explain pointing to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya glared at the blond teen.

Hinata smiled "it's alright Naruto if it's that important for Jiraiya-sama for me to stay for a while I will" Naruto was about to protest but Hinata just smiled "I promise I'll join you and Sasuke later okay" she leaned in kissing Naruto on the corner of his mouth making him red as a stop sign.

Jiraiya smirked at the blonde's reaction and he nodded walking out the door but turned back to Jiraiya.

"If I hear one word that you're doing something perverted to her your gonna get it Perv!" he said sternly shutting the door waving at Hinata with a smile before he closed it behind him.

* * *

Tsunade and Shizune came knocking on the door with Jiraiya opening it with a smile "hey come on in Hinata! We got guest!" he yelled up stairs leading the two women inside. They heard her come down the stairs and wide eyed talking gibberish. Hinata was dressed in a maids out fit with the skirt up to her tighs and you could see the cleavage for her breast section. Hinata smiled "Jiraiya said I shoul wear this when vistors come over" she said innocently. Tsunade was red in the face "Jiraiya you Pervet!" she said punching him in the jaw sending him to the floor into unconsious. Tsunade sighed changing Hinata's clothes into her sun dress she wore before and took her over to the counch to sit. Tsunade looked over to Shizune "Shizune please" she said softly when Shizune handed her boss a neddle and rubber strap. Hinata was a little afraid of the needle but Tsunde noticed her changed reaction "it's going to be alright sweety it's just going to be small pinch then it's over promise" she said in a caring voice smiling and Hinata nodded.

She was still a little afraid but stayed still when Tsunade tied a rubber strap around Hinata's arm, and then rubbed some alcohol on her arm before she penetrated her pale skin with the pointy needle. Tsunade took a little of her blood taking the needle out of her arm and whipped her arm with a rag putting a smiley face band-aid. Hinata looked at the small bandage it made her smile when Tsunade took the blood sample over it the table to examine. Tsunade and Shizune looked at the red substance seeing a mass difference in her blood then Tsunade took a sample of a regular human blood sample trying to compare the two. Jiraiya was starting to wake up rubbing a redden bruise on his cheek he looked over to Hinata on the couch she waved smiling at him.

He got up walking toward the two women "so what did you find?" he said taking a seat across from them.

Tsunade sighed leaning back on the chair looking up at the ceiling "I really don't know her blood is different from a regular human but her genetic form is of a human" she finished.

Shizune looked over at the white haired man nodding in agreement.

"The hair samples you gave us we did same test and we tried cutting the remains but it wouldn't cut it was hard then adamant (diamonds) itself" she also put in.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune looked over at Hinata looking out the window Jiraiya sighed "it's gonna be hard explaining this to the brat" he looked back over to Hinata.

Tsunade was curiosity got the best of her "ah yes your god son Naruto how is he I've haven't seen him since he was a young boy" she smiled thinking of the blond boy.

Jiraiya smiled "he's fine actually I told you he was the one that found Hinata in the first place he's really attached to her you know what I mean" he said grinning putting up his pinky.

Tsunade grinned "ah is he" when Shizune giggled.

Hinata look out the window at Konoha smiling then heard voice _"I know it's tempting to destroy isn't it" _the voice confused Hinata she turned around making sure that it wasn't the others talking to her _"no one can hear me but you aren't you lucky" _laughed evilly.

Hinata was frightened _"who are you?"_ it laughed again

_"Isn't that a stupid question to ask take a good at your reflection"_ it explained.

Hinata looked in the window a second time seeing her _"I'm you"_ the windows reflection said.

Hinata stepped back a little seeing her own reflection talking to her **_(__it would be kind of creepy__)_** but there was a big difference it her refection self she the same face but her eyes had black slits in them and she and fangs showed when she smirked.

She smirked _"Isn't it that obvious am you other side I'm the side that'll destroy this god forsaken town you now call a home" _it said.

Hinata gasped _"why would you do that?" _her reflection smirked again _"because you fool I'll become more powerful when I do and it's what I do oh my bad 'what we do' you're part of me so we both will destroy together and there's nothing that you can do to stop me" _it finished.

Hinata grabbed her head _"you're lying I would never do anything like that I'm good Naruto said so" _she cried.

Her reflection smirked again _"speaking of him I just may keep him alive?" _

Hinata looked at herself _"you would?"_

She grinned _"yeah I will to use him in getting what I need and that power of his is most useful then later I could have him as a pet" _she grinned showing her fangs.

Hinata cried _"no I won't let you!" _

It smiled_ "like you have a say in anything I'm the one in control here and speaking of control I think the days I didn't come out to play I've been saving up enough energy to stay out during the daytime so nightie night princesses" _

That was the last thing it said before Hinata opened her eyes with slits in them she smirked _'good it's show time'_ she started walking out the door.

Jiraiya noticed her "Hinata where are you going?" Hinata stopped _'damn it! I forgot all about these fools' she thought to herself _she turned around back at them without them noticing her eyes changing.

Hinata smiled "I'm going to Naruto's game I don't want to be late he'll be disappointed if I wasn't there to cheer him on" she giggled.

Jiraiya nodded his head "you got a point there are you sure you want to go all by yourself I can walk you there?" he said getting up.

Hinata shook her head "I'll be okay Jiraiya-sama really I'll be fine" she said sweetly walking out the door closing it behind her _'Those fools'. _

* * *

She walked down the street trying to cover her eyes with her bangs knowing they'll distract too much attention to the public. Hinata turned the corner into a dark alley way she bent down jumping into the air hopping onto the roof tops of the buildings below carefully and speedily so she wouldn't be seen to easily by anyone.

She landed in front of what looked like an abandon warehouse she walked up to the door see it locked she pulled the door so hard it came of the hinges the screws and bolts flying all over the place getting old rust on her baby blue sun dress.

She walked right inside "hey you can't be in her this is a restricted area it's not safe for little girls!" the full suited bodied man said getting closer to grabbing Hinata's arm.

Hinata grabbed his wrist holding onto it until she heard a sickening crack "ahhh!" then she fling him over her shoulder with him landing on his back unconscious. Hinata stepped over him still going inside _'that sure was eventful'_ she thought to herself. Then when she came to a steel door with a hazardous warning sign on it she did what she did best she destroyed the door with her fist leaving a huge dent in the center

"Hey how'd you get in here?!" she heard looking up seeing a least 20 full bodied men working in the suppose to be abandon ware house _'well this isn't this getting interesting' _she charged right into the feud of men.

She cracked her knuckles and rolled her neck getting the felling back in looking back at all the unconscious and half dead men sprawled out all over the floor she just shrugged stepping on top of them while she walked on. Hinata pressed a few buttons getting the toxic waste opened, then she walked across the steel rails leaning over the side sticking her hand in she started to grow these ancient markings onto her skin and her eyes started turning full black she grew jet black wings

"yes this will do for now" she said charging dark energy into the palm of her hand thrusting it upward into the ceiling creating a huge hole making her own exit one of the men that was attacked started to wake back up seeing the monster with wings she turned around smirking showing her fangs

"See ya" she said before flying out of the hole to outside then she looked down on the ware house again while she was in the sky

"Well while I'm here" she charged up both her hands throwing them down onto the ware house obliterating it to pieces making a huge explosion she smiled

"Oh how I love the smell of ash in the morning" she chuckled before flying away from the destruction she made.

**

* * *

**

Flashback

_**(it's getting wavy)**_

_Ten-ten leading Neji down the street _

"_Come on Neji I promise you'll get use to Lee he's harmless" she said opening the door to the dojo. _

_When they walked in Lee did two back flips dodging his three opponents then landed on his hands kicking the first one near kicking him in the gut making him pass out, Lee jumped back up kneeing another one coming strait at him kicking him in the shoulder making him back him off, and while Lee was turned around not looking the other one hold him around the neck but Lee got a hold of him flipping him over his shoulder onto the floor putting him into an unconscious state. Lee cheered for his victory _

"_Yes I'm going to make Guy sensei so proud!" he smiled with anime tears in his eyes. _

_Ten-ten sweat dropped "hey Lee!" the bowled cut boy turned around seeing his friend "hey Ten-ten you come to watch my victory of youth it's burning brightly" he smiled. _

_She sighed "no Lee I want you to met someone" she said pushing Neji forward. _

_Neji and Lee were the same height Lee started at him then grinned putting out his hand to shake _

"_Hi my youthful friend I'm Rock Lee" he grinned his bright smile. _

_Neji looked down at his hand and looked back at Ten-ten not knowing what to do she pointed to his hand trying to tell him to shake hands but Neji not getting the 411 he grabbed Lee's hand flipping him over his shoulder onto the floor. _

_Ten-ten gasped "no Neji I told you to shake his hand not flip him!" she screeched. _

_Lee got up "I'm sorry Lee he's new he didn't mean it" Lee lifted his head giving off a bright grin "that was a good trying to get me off guard" he said throwing a punch at Neji he dodged it with Lee throwing another punch at him hitting him in the gut. _

_Neji bent over when Lee was over him then Neji did a sweep kick (like he was brake dancing yeah boy!) knocking him over onto his back hard. Neji now stood over him glaring _

"_That's enough you two" Mighty Guy said coming into the room. _

_Ten-ten walked over seeing if Lee and Neji were okay. _

_Guy smiled "you got some pretty good moves the no one ever caught Lee off guard before have you token any kind of martial arts before?" he ask patting Lee on the back. _

_Neji shock his head 'no' Guy grinned his shining grin "well you could make a good addition to this class Lee could use some good completion" Neji looked over at Ten-ten seeing her nod he turned back around facing the twin men. _

"_I'll think about it" he said not saying anything else. _

_Guy gave a smile "well if you're ever interested a spots always opened" he grinned. _

_Neji only nodded. _

_When Ten-ten and Neji left the dojo they heard someone called out to them "hey you and I should have a rematch again real soon Neji deal" he said grinning holding out his hand again. _

_Neji looked at the bushy browed teen then back at his hand Neji grabbed his hand in a strong grip shaking his hand giving him a small smile nodding making Lee grin and Ten-ten smiled._

**Flashback over **_**(undue the wavy)**_

Neji looked at him "yes I'd like that" Lee gave him a thumbs up.

Ten-ten looked around "I thought for sure Hinata would be the first one here she's Naruto girlfriend after all"

Lee looked over at Ten-ten searching for her to "yeah I thought so to I've seen her at school the other day but she not her I wonder why hm?"

Neji was looking up at the sky seeing something flying over, then he had this strange impulse flowing throw out his body telling him to follow it Neji glared

'_**Found you'.**_

He got up about leaving the bleachers Ten-ten noticed him leaving "Neji where you going?" she asked getting up to seeing if he was okay.

Neji looked back at her and Lee trying to think of something.

Lee grinned "Ten-ten come on you don't have to go with him to use the bathroom he's old enough to do that" he said laughing.

Neji nodded "yes the restroom I'll be back soon" he said looking back at them.

Ten-ten smiled "why didn't you say so Neji well be here when you get back okay" she said looking back on the field while Lee kept going on about youth.

Neji walked until he was away from human eyes his pupil less eyes turned black with red slits in them and he started growing small fangs and leaped off into the sky.

There was a little boy about 5 years old seeing Neji transform jumping away the boy dropped his ice cream running "Mommy the boggier man came out under may bed he's alive this time!!!" he scream running off to hug his mother.

* * *

Neji flew off into the direction he sensed this unusual pulsation from following it.

Hinata landed in Konoha's junkyard breathing hard _'damn it! This toxic waste messing with my transformation I'll have to think of something else to regain back the strength I lost and I think I have a pretty good idea how to as well' _she thought getting up from her knees dusting of her sundress.

Hinata looked up thinking she felt something coming toward her she swatted the feeling away still trying to clean up a little then smirked darkly jumping in the air dodging the beam of light that came toward her form she stood waiting for him to appear. Neji landed a few feet away from her glaring at her when she smiled to herself. Neji balled up is fist

"so it's true you are here I knew I came here for an explanation for coming to this strange planet in the first place" he pinned his eyes on her slender form.

Hinata laughed darkly "well, well, well congratulations for finally figured it out have we?" she grinned showing off her fangs.

Neji glare didn't let up. He gave on step forward "so why are you here anyway what are you planning?!" he demanded.

A huge gust of wind picked up in the junkyard "I just can't come visit any planet when I feel like it" she smiled still hiding her face in her bangs.

"No all you do is destroy and kill you. . . . .you're going to suck this planet dry to regain your lost powers aren't you?!" he yelled.

Hinata then lifted up her head "boy aren't we the smart" her eyes glowed in the dim sunlight.

Neji bent low storing energy into his hands again "I don't think so my prime duty is to keep you locked away I don't know how you escaped but you're going back where you came from even if I have to kill you to do it!" he threw the dark beams of light at her.

Hinata dodged without really any problem she then closed her eyes focusing on the items surrounding them picking up the heaps of trash.

Hinata smiled throwing broken glass bottles, sharp car parts, and rusted poles at him Neji dodged in fly the sky trying to get away from the broken pieces of glass shattering in different directions.

Neji eyes glowed again red with anger and frustration "we don't belong here you know that!" he hide behind a beat up couch for cover.

Hinata landed on a dirty tire looking down at him smirking "you don't think I know that but what's all the hassle if I can't have a little fun in the process" her hands glowed a dark purple pulling Neji to her with her power.

Neji struggled in the bind she brought him close to her face "I'm actually enjoying myself here and I'm not leaving until I'm through with I came here in the first place" she said slamming Neji in the shoulder with her burning hand of dark energy.

Neji hissed out in pain Hinata threw him down to the ground not thinking twice about him then a flame of fire shot thru the air at her taking her by surprise hitting her in the back burning away some of her dress away. Hinata fell into another heap of trash scratching up her pale skin she looked to Neji seeing him just getting up _'if it wasn't him how did it then who hit me from behind?'_ she thought then another blast of fire came out of nowhere make a huge burst of fiery garbage fly everywhere _'Damn it to hell! Where is it coming from'_ she thought angrily seeing a human like form coming out from the flames.

Hinata saw a person dressed in all black with the sign of **'Team snake'** written on the black of their vest. She cursed her bad timing think it was her time to depart from this little get together. Hinata stood up.

Neji already spotting her she looked back at him smiling "I think it's time for me to leave catch you later" she said flying away but a huge rope came from one of the black dressed men holding on to her ankle.

Hinata tried pulling away but no veil. The solider like men pulled her down onto the ground roughly. Hinata tried sitting up but got knocked back down onto the ground by a black army boot on her neck keeping her in place they cut her shoulder showing her they were serious she growled at the strangers keeping her in place. Neji growled also when they picked him up from his long brown hair his whole body glowed a red glow blinding all the prosecutors that were around them. Neji didn't pay any attention while he and Hinata ran opposite directions from the junkyard. Hinata limped out of the scene holding her bleeding shoulder _'damn them now that's a major step back from my plans what were those things'_ she thought holding up her body up with the help of the wall of a building then suddenly felt this sensation that her other side was coming back in control.

She smirked "I guess you can have this body back I had fun you can endure the pain now. . . .It's not like you'll remember what happened anyway you fool" she said giving the real Hinata back control.

Hinata woke up beside a wall on the side of a gas station feeling a little dizzy looking at where she was at confused where she was at not recognizing the area her shoulder started to hurt for some reason seeing blood running down her arm all down her baby blue sundress she slid down started to panic and cry her lavender eyes out. Then heard a voice "miss do you need some help?"

Hinata passed out in tears falling on to the ground roughly the only thing she heard was people panicking, and people all around her form also a _**"hey call 911 she's bleeding all over the place!!"**_ before blacking out.

The game was over already with Konoha high winning by 6 points in the lead Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were walking from the game stilled wondering why Hinata didn't show up. Naruto repeatedly called Jiraiya 8 times to see if Hinata was still with him. Naruto and the whole team walked into the ramen shop for dinner to celebrate there victory but Naruto didn't feel like actually celebrating anything he sat at his regular stop with Sasuke to his right. He looked at his moody blond friend then looked ahead seeing Kiba laughing at something while Sai giving off a fake smile _(creepy still). _

He picked up his ramen from the counter when his phone rang he picked it up in a flash

"Pervy sage you better have a damn good reason why Hin. . . "he stopped in the middle of his sentence his eyes where wide eyed has he dropped his ramen on the ground forgetting it was even there _(ahh Naruto dropped is ramen!! It's the end of the world!!!!). _

* * *

Jiraiya hung up 15 minutes ago he sighed looking down into the fragile lavender eyed girl in the hospital bed with an oxygen mask on she gave him a tired smiled at Jiraiya while he smiled back at her _"Naruto"_ she said all most in a whisper then he heard a **"What the fuck?! tell me what room she's in?!?!"**

Jiraiya opened Hinata's door seeing Naruto grabbing the collar of a doctor shaking him violently with a tint of red in his eyes and Sasuke behind him equally angry.

Jiraiya stepped up to the blond "Naruto you need to calm down" he said gripping onto his shoulder.

Naruto let the doctor go shaky when he did Jiraiya led him into her room. When Naruto saw her in the bed he rushed in leaning down to her weaken form.

"Hinata are you okay?!" he said taking her hand onto his being extra gently.

Hinata opened her eyes and smiled up at him "Naruto" she said putting her other hand on his whiskered cheek he grabbed that soft hand giving it a small squeeze.

Sasuke walked up behind him giving Hinata a small smile when she shot him a smile also "I'm fine Naruto really just a little tired that's all" Jiraiya put his hand on his back "I have to go but ill asked if the doctors will let you stay for the night" he said getting a nod from him then Jiraiya looked over at Sasuke he looked at the older man "I'll stay a little longer" he said leaning back against the wall Jiraiya nodded leaving shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Neji was unconscious on Ten-ten's sofa. Ten-ten was cleaning the dried blood off his injured body with Lee besides her getting more fresh water for her to clean his wounds. Neji started to wake up when she was about to apply the alcohol to his skin he hissed in pain then feeling the bandages on his chest. ten-ten jumped on him hugging him "oh Neji I'm so glad your okay what happen when you left to go to the bathroom were you attacked by an animal or something?!" she asked Lee sat beside her listening to any kind of explanation he had. He sighed knowing he had to tell them the truth why he was here knows he remembered what he had to do.

* * *

Naruto sighed sitting down beside her bed still worried looking at Hinata sleeping Sasuke lifted up his fist punching him in the back of the head. Naruto held his head and glared at his friend

"what the hell Sasuke?!" he said rubbing his head Sasuke crossed his arms "because your not acting like yourself dope Hinata's fine now as you can see"

Naruto nodded "yeah I just want to know what happen for her to get this beat up?" he said softly.

Sasuke agreed with him wondering. Until the door opening up the two boys looking up from there previous state seeing a flash of pink.

Sakura rushed in carrying a pair of clothes and some flowers.

She walked up to them "I rushed here as fast as I could when getting Sasuke's text" she lad the clothes down on one of the coat racks in the room.

Naruto gave her a sad smile "thanks for doing this Sakura" he said.

She smiled back "anything for a friend so what happened?" she said also pulling up a spare chair sitting on the other side of the brunette's bed.

Naruto shook his head "all the info I got was she blacked out by a near by gas station when somebody found her" he said looking up at the tiled ceiling.

Hinata started to arouse from her sleep trying to sit up Naruto was the first to notice "Hinata you should try to move you need to rest some more" he said in a caring voice.

Hinata shook her head "I'm fine"

Sasuke was the first to speak "Hinata do you know what happened to make you have those injuries you have?" he asked.

Hinata looked up at the dark haired Uchiha "I don't know it's so blurry I can't remember anything" she said rubbing her temples.

Sakura looked at her confused "Hinata how are you able to move your wounded arm I mean I could heal that fast?" she asked.

The two also noticed Hinata moving her suppose to be hurt arm. Naruto tried to come up with an excuse for Hinata's fast healing abilities "Hinata's family recovers at a fast rate isn't that right Sasuke" he winked trying to get him to play along Sasuke already getting the message "yes it's quite rare" he said looking a different direction.

Sakura knew something was up but ignored it "well I better be going my mom will get worried if I come home late see ya you guys later" she said walking out but Sasuke got up off the wall also "I'll walk you home Sakura it's late" he said emotionless.

Sakura blushed "o-okay"

Sasuke smirked "see ya dope get some rest Hinata"

Naruto glared at the dark haired boy "bye teme" he said when he closed the door.

Hinata leaned back into the soft pillows looking outside up at the moon.

Naruto looked at her "are you hungry?" he asked.

She shook her head "no" she said softly.

Naruto reached over to her "are you okay?" she smiled at him grabbing his hand softly "Naruto I really like you" she said right out of the blue.

Naruto blushed red coughing "I-I l-like y-you t-t-too H-hinata" he stuttered looking away still red in the face.

She smiled put her hand on his reddened cheeks _'I wish I could stay with you forever but, I don't think I can'_ she thought with tears coming down from her pearly eyes.

**So what what ya think don't worry Hinata will be okay I promise I bet ya'll wondering who this team snake is but I'm not going to tell you sorry I'm being mean but I'll try to make another one very soon!! Peace out my peeps!!XD**


	8. Chapter 8

Morning came bringing light into the pink colored walls. The alarm buzzed then a call came from down stairs "Sakura it's time to get up it's time for school if you don't get up you'll be late taking the exams today" the pink hair teen stretched her arms getting out of bed she looked at herself in the mirror she wiped away the sleep from her green eyes doing her every morning routine putting on her school uniform then brushed her short pink hair thinking back to what Sasuke told her on Saturday walking her home.

**Flashback (**_**It's getting wavy)**_

_It was a quiet walk back between the two. Sakura was trying to start up a conversation with the Utica "I hope Hinata will be okay we got exams next week before break starts again" she said softly. Sasuke was still silent he glanced at the pink haired girl noticing her sad expression trying to talk to him he sighed "Naruto's there with her so she want be too lonely and she should be back on her feet before the weekends up" he said. Then Sakura stopped Sasuke quit walking when he noticed her slowing down looking back at her confused she shot her head up quickly "Sasuke is Hinata really a distant relative or something more you and Naruto hiding something from me?" she asked with tears sliding down her cheeks from her emerald eyes. Sasuke looked at her surprised then turned away from the pink haired girl keeping his cool "I don't know what your talking about Sakura come on let's go" he said still walking on with her trailing behind him looking at the back of his head 'I know something going on and I'm going to find out to' she said more determinate then ever._

* * *

Sakura walked into class seeing Hinata latched onto Naruto's arm and Sasuke by the window talking. When Sakura got close enough Hinata sprung from Naruto's arm clamping onto Sakura in a tight hug. The pink haired teen giggled at the lavender eyed brunette's childish antics looking at Naruto with a smile then shot Sasuke a sad smile luckily the black haired teen noticed this. Soon Kurenai-sensei entered the classroom writing down the time they'll begin and when they'll end the exam on the board. Everyone in the class was nervous Naruto was, Sakura was confident, Sasuke was glancing out the window not really paying attention, and Hinata was still trying to figure out how her pencil gets smaller every time she sharpens it _(I wonder hm?)._

The test started the pressure was rising it ended almost before it even began "Alright pencils down its lunch your scores should be all finished graded when you come back dismissed" she said when everyone got up to get their lunches. Naruto sigh sitting down at the bench outside in the court yard with Sasuke beside him and Sakura on he other. Sakura rolled her eyes annoyed didn't you study at all yesterday Naruto I mean Hinata was released from the hospital so you should've had some time to study?" she asked. The blond nodded "yeah I tried studying but I got kind of distracted at the moment" he said trailing off with a blush thinking about when Hinata gave him a massage last night. She shook her head "I give up" then she looked over to Sasuke "how do you think you did Sasuke?" she asked quietly. He just shrugged his shoulders "uh" was his only response then he looked around him at all the other students "Hey I just noticed something where's Hinata?" he said getting up with Naruto right by his side "I thought she was going to meet us here" he said panicking. Sakura stood up to getting ready to search the school "She told me she was going to the bathroom on her way her" she added. The group split up searching for their lost friend.

Hinata was on the roof leaning on the fence viewing Konoha in all its beauty "I really like it here and I don't want to leave but I think I have no other chose" she said softly. Hinata was hiding her real emotions behind a mask. Hinata hunched over groaning in agony clutching onto the fence tightly she was holding her stomach in pain. Then the roof top door opened.

Naruto opened the door not seeing her anywhere around the pool area _'dammit she's not here' _he said looking through the empty locker rooms then heard his cell ring "hello" he said in a aggravated voice.

Sakura called saying "She's not in the library" also getting Sasuke's call too at the same time he hook him on a three way call "She not on the track neither" he said looking around the field for the lavender eyed girl. Naruto nodded telling them to keep looking for Hinata's favorite spots in school he hung up _'please Hinata be okay'_ he thought rushing out of the locker room to continue the search.

* * *

Hinata got pushed back to the fence roughly falling onto the ground getting her knee scrapped in the process "I was nice enough to give you a warning but no you had to go and disobey me I told you to stay from both Sasuke and Naruto" the red headed girl towered above the frightened brunette still on her knees. Karin told her lackeys to lift her up; they did holding both of Hinata's arms in place. Hinata tried got loose but could find the strength to. Karin got in Hinata's face when she bent her head down low "So how does it feel newbie Ten-ten isn't here to save you now" she sneered at the girl. Hinata looked up at her shooting her a determinate look Karin glared at her "don't give me that look bitch!" _(She's the only bitch that I can see here!)_ she yelled at Hinata getting ready to slap her Hinata looked down with her bangs hid her eyes _'oh please not now'_ her other side took over _'he he so this bitch want to play games huh I'll show her a game she'll die for It's one of my favorites' _her other side thought with a fanged grin getting ready to throw the two girls off her and thrust her hand into Karin's stomach until a voice caught all there ears "What the hell going on here" the black haired teen said walking over to the girls. Karin still hand in mid air almost to hit Hinata.

Karin face started to blush red "Oh hi Sasuke-kun we were just talking" she said ordering her lackeys to let go of Hinata and she fell to her knees with her back to the fence.

Sasuke kneeled down to Hinata checking her knee and seeing the red gash on her knee already healing like it wasn't even there at all. He glared at the three girls "If I ever find out your picking on Hinata ever again I'll have to take care of you myself" he said showing them his red eyes meaning he was serious.

Karin and the others scared out of their minds fled back into the school. He sighed looking down at Hinata with his red eyes she smiled up at him in thanks he closed his eyes making them turn back to he original onyx eyes. Sasuke bent down picking up Hinata onto his back to the nurse's office to get her knee looked at.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura was in the nurse's office in no time flat after they got his text "Is she okay what happened?!" Sakura asked worried.

Sasuke nodded "yeah the nurse said she just needed some rest now it was Karin and her friends" he leaned up against the wall watching Naruto pull up a chair next to her bed watching her sleep peacefully.

Sakura clutched her fist "Karin that bitch don't worry Naruto I'll take care of them" she said about to walk out the room but Naruto told her 'no' or she'll get in trouble getting into a fight even though he wanted to get Karin back for what she did he knew he shouldn't stoop to her level _(That is very mature of you Naruto)._

Naruto stretched his out caressing her girls pearly white skin in his palms he gave out a loud sigh and then looked over to his two friends "Hey how bout we all go to the beach after we get our test scores back" he shot them a smile.

Sasuke looked at him confused "Why the beach?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously "I kind of promised Hinata well go" he chuckled.

Sakura and Sasuke sighed thinking the same thing _'he so whipped its just sad' _Sakura was the first to speak "Yeah that's a great idea though I'll ask my mom if I can go" she said in a bright smile.

Hinata shifted in her bed hearing their conversation "I want to go too" she said softly just waking up.

Naruto pounced giving her a nice huge bear hug "Hinata your okay I'm so glad!" he grinned and blushing while she giggled hugging him back.

Sakura smiled walking over to her "Hey Hinata we got some real shopping to do we got to find the perfect bikini to fit your perfect figure I was thinking white what do you think" she giggle seeing Naruto's bright blush thinking of how she'll look in a bikini.

Hinata laughed nodding_(Not really knowing what a bikini was)._

School was over before they knew it spending most of the time in the health room talking. Naruto sighed looking at his pitiful score a 78%. Sasuke smirked he got an 89%, while Sakura got a 95% she laughed at Naruto's pouting face telling how to work harder. Hinata skipped down the sidewalk holding her 100% up in the air _(To tell you the truth she actually didn't know what a 100% meant but she did know she got a hug from Naruto saying she did a good job so she didn't complain). _

Sakura pump her fist up in the air "Come on break starts tomorrow how about we go to the beach this week!" she cheered running up to Hinata laughing together with her having Sasuke and Naruto trailing behind them.

* * *

Ten-ten didn't go to school that day she was to busy watching over Neji while he slept all throughout the day worried still on what he told her and Lee on Saturday. Ten-ten got up refilling her cup of tea _'he said that there was the thing he was looking for had the form of a human girl with long raven hair and the same lavender color eyes as him' _Ten-ten shook her head trying to get rid of the only person that looked like that. Ten-ten went back over to the couch seeing Neji getting up she rushed to his side "Neji you shouldn't get up your still recovering" she said worried.

He shook his head "You shouldn't worry about me I'm fine my wounds have already healed" he said tearing off the bandages from his chest and shoulder. Ten-ten nodded in understanding and looked down having an argument with herself with if she should tell him about Hinata.

Ten-ten looked at his handsome face while he looked outside the window "Neji I have something to tell you but please don't jump to conclusion and don't do anything rash okay" she said pleading to him. Neji looked over to the brown haired girl and just nodded listening when she sat down beside him and the couch telling him about Hinata.

* * *

**The next day**

Naruto was packing his orange swim trunks into his backpack with his extra clothes, he walked out his bedroom seeing Pervy sage in front of Hinata's door grinning rubbing his hands together "Hinata do you mind if I come in to see you in your swim suit just to make sure it fits properly" he said grinning with a red blush on his face without noticing a black sneaker colliding with the side of his face with him falling to the floor in a loud thud

"How many times do I have to tell you stop harassing Hinata she not your prop for your dirty books!!" he yelled. Naruto looked down at him mumbling 'pervert'he stepping on Jiraiyas back knocking on Hinatas door seeing it open by itself he peeked his head in not seeing Hinata at all he still stepped on Jiraiyas back again looking for **'his'** Hinata.

He found her down stairs in a red tank-top with some green shorts on drinking some juice Naruto smiled "Morning Hinata you ready to go?" he asked she nodded happily.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata where taking the bus. Hinata was so excited she opened the window of the bus sticking her head out the window to get a better view at the seagulls flying by. Naruto was sitting beside her listing to his I-pod thinking she'd be okay and went back to listening to his music. Sakura was beside Sasuke blushing pink glancing at him while he looking out the window texting on his phone not paying the slightest bit of attention to the girl beside him.

Sakura played with her fingers trying to start up a conversation "uhm S-s-sasuke?" she asked nervously.

The Uchiha looked to his side 'What?' he said she started to panic "I uh wanted to know if _'Come on Sakura say something anything!' _were going to have so much fun on the beach!" she said quite loudly.

Sasuke looked at her strangely and some others on the bus to she looked down depressed _'that's it I'm finished Sasuke will never like a weirdo like me' _she thought sadly, but heard him speak "yeah I just we can do something my guess is that the dope will follow Hinata around all day so yeah I'm free" he said like he didn't really care.

Sakura's face lit up a cheering in her head in victory _'yeah love prevails all cha!!!'_ she nodded then hearing a loud **"Hinata No get in here you can't grab the seagulls while in the bus!!" **Naruto shouted pulling the lavender eyed girl back on the bus before she got seriously hurt. When the bus started to turn by a Stop sign almost taking Hinata's arm with it_._

Naruto came out of the beach house bathroom in his black and orange boxers "Come on teme let's go I want to get a good spot on the beach and so me and Hinata go swimming together!" he said impatiently to his friend. Sasuke punched Naruto in the back of the head when they walked out across the hall to the girl's dressing room.

They knock on the door with Sakura opening it "Hey guys almost ready!" she said opening up the door for them she was wear a pink bikini with white flower prints on them Naruto complemented on how good she looked in it Sasuke looked the other way nodding his head_**(He know he likes it he's only trying to hide it people). **_

The door to one of the rooms opened "Yeah the ocean I can't wait!" Hinata said excitedly.

Naruto turned red with his breathe got caught in his throat for a second almost not able to breath when he looked at Hinata she had on a deep purple bikini with the laces tied around the side and the top to showing off her smooth shoulders and back.

Hinata looked at Naruto confused poking him in his shoulder "Naruto are you okay?" she asked concerned. He just turned the other way red in the face saying he just needs some fresh air. Sasuke smirked at his friend's reaction and nodded to Hinata patting her on the head gently while she and Sakura smiled.

When they got to the beach it was packed with people everywhere _**(What do you expect it the beach for god sakes!! tourist are always there). **_Naruto and the others found a good spot on the other side of the beach which was actually empty not a person in site.

Naruto grabbed Hinatas hand after they were done setting up "Come on Hinata I bet you want to see it up close!" Hinata giggled nodding getting closer she stuck her foot in the water running back to Naruto holding him telling him it was cold.

He just grinned grabbed her picking her up around her waist carrying her to the edge "It's okay Hinata it's like that at first but it'll warm up in a minute" he said taking her a little deeper still holding her around the waist tightly and while she was holding on around his neck scared of letting go of him.

Sasuke sat on his dark blue beach blanket lying down on his back with his eyes closed. Sakura looked over at the two playing in the water smiling "They look cute together don't you think" she said softly.

Sasuke opened one eye lid looking at her then at the pair in the water then shut it again "Yeah I guess so at the dope is pretty reliable sometimes" he said not really caring putting his hands behind his head.

Sakura sighed looking at the two again wishing that her and Sasuke could be like that one day, then spotted dark gray clouds _'Oh no I hope it doesn't rain it's a perfect day to be outside' _she thought to herself.

Sasuke looked at the pink haired girl next to him noticed her looked at Naruto and Hinata playing he sighed thinking to himself he was going to regret doing this later "Hey Sakura let's take a walk" he said sitting up rolling his neck getting the kinks out. Sakura would have fainted right then and there but she held her composer for the time being she only nodded getting up and followed the black hair teen down the side of the beach.

Naruto spotted Sasuke and Sakura walking down the beach together he grinned _'Yes Sakura and the teme left now me and Hinata can have some alone time together' _smirking then almost slapped himself _'why am I thinking about Hinata like that dammit I've been hanging around Pervy sage to long his perviness must have rubbed of on me some how' _he sulked.

Hinata looked at Naruto "Are you okay Naruto?" he looked up into her lavender eyes smiling warmly "yeah never better!" he grinned.

Hinata smiled nuzzling her head in the cock of his neck softly. At that very moment you could compare a tomato with Naruto's face, he glance at the beautiful girls face in his arms he relaxed nuzzling her neck to but he didn't stop there he kissed her neck softly. In the first time in the longest Hinata spent with Naruto she blushed. Naruto was still blushing red but continued with him ministrations on her neck kissing her neck and softly nibbling and licking her snowy white skin seeing the red mark forming he still licked her neck leaving wet trails.

Hinata was actually enjoying what Naruto was doing to her she pushed on his head softly more onto her neck to give him better access. Naruto was surprised but didn't complain he pushed Hinata softly up against the smooth rocks they were close to by the shore but still a ways away from it. Naruto kissed both her cheeks then leaned over and kissed her lips with Hinata pressing more onto his strong chest. Naruto almost moaned but stopped himself caressing her cheek gently licking her pink lips. Hinata didn't get what Naruto was trying to do and opened her mouth about to ask him but when she did he darted out his tongue inside her small mouth tasting everything he could inside her moist cavern. Hinata moaned but Naruto's mouth muffled her moans of pleasure. Naruto pulled back for a second to catch his breath still holding Hinata in his arm against the rock. Hinata leaned forward and licked Naruto's whiskered cheek softly he looked at her like in a daze and pounce on her again making-out on the rocks.

Naruto then heard thunder crackling in the distance he stopped making-out with Hinata for a second seeing dark storm clouds heading in there direction he looked back to Hinata seeing her clutching to him frightened looking at the dark sky he cursed _'dammit I almost forgot Hinata was afraid of thunder and lighting we better find a place to stay until the storm passes' _Naruto swam Hinata back to shore letting her dry off before it rained he looked down the beach not seeing Sasuke or Sakura anyway in site.

Then a nudge from his shoulder interrupted his thoughts "Naruto I'm cold" she said shivering when the wind picked up he ran over to his bag taking out his black beach towel wrapping Hinata in it and held her trying to keep her warm _'Fuck I see them anywhere and Hinata's going to get sick if it starts to rain' _he thought angrily_._

* * *

Naruto texting Sasuke while putting on his black shorts at the same time keeping his shirt off knowing the Uchiha would never leave anywhere without his cell while Hinata put on her clothes too. Naruto lead Hinata from the beach still keeping the towel around her the rain was picking up fast when they were almost there to the exit of the beach Naruto spotted a group of black army suited men standing in a row blocking their path. One of the men walked up to them "Would you please be kind enough to hand it over" he said pointing at straight finger to Hinata he could feel Hinata shaking in fright of the men, this pissed off Naruto even more then the storm **"What the fuck she's not an 'IT!' you bastered and to answer your damn question she's not going anywhere with you assholes!" **he said pushing Hinata behind him protectively.

The leader stepped forward dashing to hold Naruto by the neck in mid air "Then you leave us no choice but to destroy you" he said throwing Naruto into the sand domes roughly. Hinata was scared not for herself but for Naruto's safety "Naruto!" she said running to him but got roped by the ankles falling into the sand hard looked at the ropes constricted around her ankles tightly she tried getting the knot out but failed looking up seeing the black suited men surrounding her and tied up her arms and tried putting tape over her mouth to keep her quiet.

Hinata swarmed tossing her head back and fourth not letting them put the tape on **"No! No! No! I won't leave him, Naruto!! Naruto!!!" **she cried out with tears falling from her pearly eyes seeing him still in the sand the rain started to pick up. Naruto opened his sky blue eyes dozily seeing Hinata getting put in a steel van he growled dangerously not knowing his eyes changed to crimson and teeth grow long and sharp he got up from the wet sand walking, but then sped of into a run toward the van the black suited men were in his way with ropes trying to stop him from interfering, but to Naruto it felt like the men were moving in slow motion in his eyes dodging the ropes that where trying to hold him down grabbed one of them by the neck tossing him into the ocean then looked over at the rest with his red eyes seeing some of them backing up being cautious of him now.

Naruto looked over to the steel van seeing it still there he made a quick dash toward it getting stopped by the leader that threw him into the sand before "You're starting to become a real pest you know that" he said angered.

Naruto growled **"Get the fuck out my way before I kill you!" **he said darkly showing his fangs. The leader pulled out a sword from it's sheath from his side telling his men to attack Naruto from every direction they came dashing at Naruto with there own swords drawn ready to attack standing a distance away from him in a straight row. Naruto looked down hiding his grin under his blond hair and didn't even try defending himself all he did was stand there. When they thought he was not going to even fight with them anymore the charged at him getting ready to stab him "die!" they yelled but they missed the huge burst of flames inflicting them where they once stood.

Naruto grinned looked behind him seeing Sasuke with his arms crossed standing on a rock with an annoyed look on his face "Your shush a dope can you at least try not to start shit while were trying to have a decent vacation for once" he said leaping to land right beside his blond friend Sasuke had red eyes also with the three swirls in his pupil.

Naruto nodded his head toward the leader of the group "I'm not starting anything he's the one that have Hinata" he said then looked to see more soldiers coming to fight "How about I take these guys while you get Hinata" Sasuke suggested with a grin. Naruto nodded while Sasuke shot more flames out his mouth onto the other men.

Naruto ran toward the van but got pushed out the way by the leader of the group "I don't think so kid" he said making swoops of his swords at Naruto trying to pierce his heart. Naruto grabbed the sword not letting it go the blade dug into his skin but it healed at an alarming rate. Naruto grabbed the leader from his collar **"If you try coming after Hinata again I will not hesitate to kill you!" **he said chucking him into the sand domes knocking him into unconsciousness. Naruto tried opening the door but it was locked from the inside so he pulled the door opened with his bare hands bending the doors. Naruto ripped of the doors off seeing Hinata with a surprised look on her. Naruto rushed to her pulling of the tape from her mouth gently not to hard her "Hinata are you okay did they hurt you?" he said looking into her lavender orbs.

Hinata could barely speak she just wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck crying into his neck he rubbed her back in soothing motion trying to calm her down telling her repeatedly he'll always protect her.

Sasuke was already walking toward them "So you two done yet?" he said seeing Naruto blush pink telling him to 'shut the fuck up!' The leader was getting up out of the sand ready to stab Naruto in the back "Die you brats!" but not before a strong punch in the back of the head knocked him back out again they looked up seeing an angry Sakura with a vein pulsing from her forehead "Okay you guys better start explaining everything!" she said in a pout with her hands on her hips.

Naruto and Sasuke sighed at the same time "This isn't the kind of vacation I actually wanted" Naruto said tiredly.

Sakura was sitting on a bench on the beach next to Hinata with her strawberry ice cream cone "So your form space" she said thinking about the conversation they all just had. Hinata nodded happily eating her vanilla with sprinkles "yes Naruto and Sasuke found me" she stated. Sakura looked over to the guys sitting in the sand. Naruto was looking at his hand where the blade cut him only seeing a small scratch there now. Sasuke was looking up at the clear blue sky "The storms just came and gone just like that" he said bored. Naruto stood up "what I want to figure out I who those assholes that tried to take Hinata away from me" he said angered still at the scene that happened a half an hour ago. Sakura nodded "yeah we're lucky no one was at the beach to see this whole thing happen" she said relieved. Sasuke looked at them "well figure it out they hand the snake symbol on there uniforms" he said. Naruto nodded "yeah they did" he said just thinking about it. Hinata finished her ice cream walking over to the blond snuggling him in his neck "thank you for saving me Naruto" she said softly. Naruto blushed again almost forget the whole situation they had before the storm even started, he grinned wrapping his arms around her hugging her small waist she squealed in delight. Sakura smiled looking over to Sasuke he looked over to her and shot her a small smirk when she blushed. While they were on the beach they didn't notice the red light from the camera on the van still there spying on them.

**A top-secret building back in Konoha**

"Well well well what do we got here" the figure said pushing up his glasses looking at the screen of the four.

Then other slim figure walked up to the screen looking at what his assistant was looking at "It's seems was got some pest we got to take care of my lord" he said seeing his bosses staring at each one of them like he was studying them carefully.

He looked at the his assistant "Oh don't be so rash Kabuto but I am interested in the two boys they'll be a challenge, but nothing I can't hold those troops we sent out to get the source was just prototypes they weren't the really things but keep an eye on them just in case I have a feeling I'll see some old friends of mine" he said in a hissing smile.

Kabuto looked back toward his boss walking back into his laboratory to experiment some more on his test subjects "Yes Orochimaru-sama I will" he said before he closed the door closed looking back on the screen to the four teens _'you can run but you can't hide from us'_ he thought with an evil smirk.

**Sorry still no internet at my house but for Christmas I'm getting a lab-top so don't worry I'll try to keep you'll on the wraps for now but review to see what you think okay! Ohh hold on I forgot to tell everyone in the U.S. listen up! **_**Naruto Shippuden is going to be on Disney's XD if you got Direct TV it's going to start on Oct. 28th **_**but I know isn't that a bitch why the fuck Disney anyway?!! Well at long at it's on I know Walt Disney will be pissed if he heard about this happening peeps! Peace out just to let ya'll now! Cya! **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay chapter 9 ready to start lets go!! I'm actually wanting for **__**68 reviews **__**okay!**_

The light peaked thought the blinds shining upon the blondes golden mane. Naruto yawned stretching out his aching muscles he scratched his blond locks getting them even more spiky shifting in his bed feeling wetness beneath him he looked down seeing a wet spot coming from his pajama pants.

"Dammit another wet dream" he told himself.

Ever since they came back from the mini vacation from the beach he had been having ironic dreams about the lavender eyed girl just across the hall from him. Naruto got up changing his sheets knowing it'll be to embarrassing telling Hinata or Jiariya about. He put on a clean pair of boxers and pajama bottoms about to walk out of his room until the looked at his calendar on the wall looking at what day it was he sighed sadly 'oh almost forgot it was today' he walked out of his room going across the hall opening the door peaking at Hinata still sleeping curled up in her bed he gave a warm smile at the peaceful sight before him closing the door back softly walking down stairs to make an early breakfast for her.

When the door was shut back hearing a soft _'click' _from the knob.

Hinata opened her slit eyes showing a fanged grinning _"Fool" _she said getting out of bed opening up the window feeling the gentle breeze of the wind in her long flowing hair when it blown thought the window

_"Hm I wonder when the next solar eclipse happens I'll have to take another trip to the library when everyone asleep, but more important matter is who keep attacking me and I bet there after the other one to not just me" _she sighed

_"I guess I'll have to start getting some answers my way"_ she said letting Hinata have her body back in control.

Hinata shook her head putting her hands on her pale cheeks getting her head together. She heard a loud crash from down stairs rushing out of her room to see what happened but when she got down stairs she felt a small blush come to her face. Naruto was putting some cinnamon rolls on the table. Hinata walked around the table without Naruto noticing she was there she put her hands over his eyes "Guess who" she giggled.

Naruto smirked "Hm is it the beautiful girl that stays across from my room?" her cheeks flushed pink at his complement also ever since the beach Hinata been having these feelings she never felt before but smiled when he lifted her hands from his face turning around smiling at her.

They sat together in a comfortable silence eating there breakfast right before Pervy Sage interrupted there quiet meal.

"Good-morning Hinata how did you sleep?" he smiled brightly.

Hinata smiled back at him telling him she had a good nights rest.

Naruto glared at the pervert "Don't even think about it Perv" he warned.

Jiariya soon lost his smile looking over at Naruto directly in the eye "You remember what day it is right?" he said walking into the kitchen to make him some coffee.

The blue eyed teen nodded "Yeah I was about to leave just making Hinata some breakfast first" he said seriously getting up from the table.

Hinata looking toward Jiariya and then Naruto "Is there something wrong?" she looked over to Jiariya worriedly.

He only chuckled "Everything's fine Hinata Naruto just has a lot on his plate today" he walked over to her patting her head softly walking away without another word spoken.

Hinata ran up stairs looking into the crack in Naruto's room and blushed seeing him in his jean zipper undone in the front she peaked at his black boxers in view before he finally zipped them back up and put on his dark blue T-shirt grabbing his wallet and keys from his bookshelf.

Hinata stepped back when Naruto opened the door seeing her standing there "Hey Hinata how long were you standing there?" he looked at her in the eye questionly.

Hinata put her hands in the front of her chest looking up at his sky blue eyes hopefully "Naruto is everything alright?" she had a small frown on her face.

Naruto smiled at her seeing the concern in her eyes "Hey, everything's fine I just got some errands to run today but I'll be back by noon so we can hang out some more the rest of the day okay" he bent down kissing the side of her mouth softly then walking down the stairs putting on his black sneakers.

Hinata watched Naruto walk down the street then out of her view she decided to call up a friend (Yes she can use a phone now thanks to Naruto and Sakura).

Hinata waited for the other person on the other line answer

_"Hello?" _

_"Sakura it's me Hinata" _

_"Oh hey Hinata what's going on?" _

_"Sakura there's something wrong with Naruto and I don't know what it is?"_ Hinata started to shed tears.

"_Hey Hinata calm down okay did he tell you where he was going?" _she asked still trying to stop her friend from crying

_"He didn't tell me" _she said wiping her tears

_"Well why don't you follow him around for the days you know see where he's going?" _Hinata thought about following Naruto around hoping not to get caught.

_"Okay thanks Sakura" _

_"No problem" _she said hanging up.

Hinata quickly dressed into her yellow sundress running out the door trying to catch you to **'her'** Naruto.

Jiraiya walked down the stairs with a dark blush on his face "Alright Hinata how about we try the nurses outfit this time then the maids uniform again" he stated going down the stairs.

Jiraiya said giggling like a school girl when reaching the bottom of the steps not seeing the lavender eyed girl around.

"Huh where she go?" he asked himself depressed now she was gone from his grasp.

* * *

Hinata ran down the corner spotting Naruto going into a small food market. She was curious why he would go in there a few minutes passed when the blond walked back out carrying a small bag heading down the corner about to get on the city bus when it pulled up. Hinata was thinking of a way to follow him without getting on the bus when it just pulled off.

Hinata was about to cry again losing her Naruto from her sight but then heard a strange sound coming from down the street where she was standing so she went to investigate seeing a woman with short light brown hair in a sweat suit feeding a black horse connected up to a wooden carriage. Hinata walked up to him not actually seen a horse before.

The woman noticed her when she got closer "Hello there young lady" she said with a friendly smile.

Hinata smiled back "Hello" she responded back then looked over at the large animal "I'm Ai and this is Taru" she said knowing she was eyeing the horse curiously.

Hinata walked up to it petting it on the nose the horse rubbed it's nose on her cheek a little tickling her in the process "That tickles" she giggled.

Ai chuckled "Hey want a ride?" she said getting up on the carriage.

Hinata looked up saying she didn't have any money "Ah don't worry about it I'm only filling in for my grandfather for the day and it's a slow day anyway and I'm pretty much free from the rest of the day!" she answered.

Hinata looked down a little saddened "What's wrong?" Ai asked her.

Hinata pointed down the street "I'm actually trying to follow a friend of mine but I don't know where the bus going?" she said.

Ai looked at her putting a hand on her shoulder "Come now cheer up well find your friend okay" she said smiling, Hinata she nodded.

Ai pulled Hinata up in the carriage "So what's your name missy?" Ai asked making Taru walk down another direction then the one they should be going in.

"I'm Hinata"

"Well Hinata don't worry well be there soon" she just nodded

"Okay let me think that bus is heading a little up town, but we should be there in a few minutes before it even makes that stop if we take a short cut up here" making a left at the corner.

* * *

The scenery started to change from the city to the country side the two women ending up at a huge open field area with a lot of grassy hills and flowers

"Well here we are the bus stops here" she said stopping Taru at the bus stop.

Hinata stepped of the carriage with a surprised look "hope you friend's here there's a small town that way up the hall there if you think your lost okay" Ai said patting Taru on the head.

Hinata looked around amazed by the open sky and the open space then turned back to Ai "Thank you so much Ai for all you help" she said bowing to her.

Ai grinned "Ah don't worry about it!" she said getting back on the carriage again.

Hinata patted Taru in his head waving at them when they trotted away down the long road. The girl smiled and began walking up one of the hill to see all the flowers blowing in the wind she leaned against a tall tree then heard the screeching tires of the bus when it stopped at its stop. Hinata looked down the hill seeing some people getting off the bus then she spotted Naruto getting off with some white Lilies in his hand and the bag from before walking down a small dirt path leading down into the flowers, so she followed him.

Naruto looked down at the two tome stones beside one another he bent down pulling out the two scented candles putting them by the names of

_**'Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzamaki his parents' **_

Naruto broke up the bouquet of Lilies putting them on both the graves and put the small offering of dumplings he bought then he lit the candles seeing the small trail of smoke wavering up to the blue sky he kneeled down saying a small prayer to his parents.

He lifted up sighing then started to chuckle a little "Okay you can come out now Hinata" he said looking over at the lone tree closest to him he when heard a small 'eep' from the lavender eye girl she looked embarrassed being caught.

Naruto grinned going over to her grabbing her hand taking her over to the graves to meet his parents.

Hinata looked at his face seeing a smile knowing he wasn't upset with her following him "Naruto how did you know I was here?" she asked him.

Naruto looked down at her and smiled "You can say I kind of had a hunch that you'd follow me but what I'm wondering how did you get all the way out here without taking the bus?" he asked.

Hinata smiled saying she'll tell him later.

Naruto showed her the grave of his parents "My Mom and Dad are buried here" he said.

When walking over he then grinned "Hey Mom, Dad meet Hinata" he still hand her hand in his squeezing it gently.

Hinata looked at the names on the tome stones bowing in respect "It's very nice to meet you" she said gently.

Naruto nuzzled his head against her neck "Don't worry Mom, Dad I'll be back soon to talk some more I promise" then looked at Hinata nuzzling him back while kissing his neck

_"Maybe with a few new visitors to" _he said blushing to himself thinking of starting a family with the beauty holding his hand at that moment.

He shook those thoughts from his mind "I'll see ya guys soon" he said leading Hinata down the trial to the small town up the hillside.

* * *

The pair ended up at a small cafe eating outside enjoying the outdoors.

Naruto looked over at Hinata drinking her grape juice from the straw "So you followed me on a horse carriage all the way out here? You were that worried about me?" he asked leaning on his hand on the table looking at her surprised by her story.

Hinata gave him a small nod blushing pink.

He chuckled "Don't I'm fine just visiting my parents, but I guess it pretty much my fault anyway" he said taking her hand in his entwining their fingers together.

"I should've told you where I was going sorry for making you worry Hinata for now on I tell you everything okay" he grinned at her smiling face nodding.

When they were finished with lunch Hinata wanted to look around some more in the fields while Naruto just followed right behind her sitting down under a shaded tree to watch her. Hinata ran over to him putting blue flowers in his blond locks to match his eyes they shared a laugh with her laying her head on his shoulder to relax he pulled her closer kissing the top of her head.

"My mother uses to take me here all the time when my Dad was on business trips out of country during the time it's not too far from Konoha so I don't have to worry about getting back home and it's really relaxing don't you think?" he said rubbing her exposed shoulders.

Hinata nodded her head "Yes I really like it someone should build a house out here" she kissed his pulse on his neck.

Naruto looked down into her opal eyes leaning down and kissed her cheeks then her forehead. Hinata grabbed his face in her hands pulling his face down to her level kissing his lips. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist licking her bottom lip making her open her mouth he darted his tongue in licking over her gums and teeth making sure he didn't miss a spot untouched.

Hinata pulled back long enough to look into Naruto's eyes seeing something she never knew before there was nothing but love in those deep blue eyes of his she kissed him harder getting a groan from him.

There tongues fought for dominance when he pulled away to lick, kiss and nip at her neck leaving a huge red hickey on the side of her neck she moaned when he started rubbing on her long legs under her yellow dress. Hinata got up on her knees straddling the blond around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck leaving love bites across his neck as well, then right in the middle of their _'private'_ moment his cell phone rang.

"God Dammit!" he said reaching into his pocket to pull out his cell seeing Jiraiya's name he answered in an aggravated voice "What the hell do you want now Pervy Sage?!" he said upset that they had to stop making out to answer his call.

"There's someone here goes by the name Ten-ten and someone else?"

"Oh she's at the house?"

"Yeah you know them?"

"Well Ten-ten yes but I don't know anybody else that hangs out with her except Lee?"

"Well come on home, oh hey have you seen Hinata anywhere?"

"Okay I be there and yeah she's with me she's fine" he said grinning at her still on his lap

"Aww I was going to let her try on the new maid outfit I bought for her" he mumbled

"What did you say?!!"He said with a visible vain on his forehead then noticed Naruto still on thee phone and panicked

"Uh oh uh gotta go" he hung up right at that moment

Naruto hung up still a little peeved about him dressing up Hinata for his perverted books "Is everything alright?" she asked him

He looked at her face smiling "Yeah but we gotta go home Ten-ten's there for a visit I guess she wants to talk?" he shrugged then kissed the raven haired girl on the lips one more time before lifting her up to their feet to the bus stop.

* * *

On the whole bus ride home they never let go of each others hand with Hinata snuggling up to Naruto on the bus had them both blushing pink.

Naruto walked up the stairs seeing Jiraiya's car gone

_'That basterd leaving before he got to him first coward' _he thought to himself

He unlocked the door to the house seeing Ten-ten and someone else with dark shades on sitting at the kitchen table.

Naruto walked Hinata in still holding her hand shutting the door behind when Ten-ten heard the door close.

Ten-ten got up smiling "Hey Hinata, Naruto long time no see" she said grinning at them.

Hinata smiled ran up to hug the brown haired girl "Ten-ten it's so good to see you!" she cheered.

Ten-ten giggled at her friend "Come over here I want you to meet someone" she said leading her over to there unknown visitor.

Naruto looked over at him suspiciously in his dark shades he could tell he'd was hiding something.

Ten-ten pulled Hinata over to him "Hinata, Naruto I want you to met Neji" she introduced them

"Neji this is Hinata and that's Naruto Uzamaki" she informed.

Neji stood up from his seat with a frown still on his face "You know you don't belong here" he said nodding over to Hinata she gasped at the sudden outburst _**(Oh shit!!). **_

Naruto growled dangerously getting in front of Hinata protectively "What the fuck does that suppose to mean she's has the right to be here as much as anyone else!" he shouted.

Ten-ten pulled on Neji's sleeve "Neji you promised you would jump to conclusions" she said.

He sighed "Very well, but why don't you asked her yourself that question?" he said looking at Naruto.

He glared at Neji "Shut the fuck up I don't need to ask her anything!" bawling up his fist in anger.

Hinata touched his arm making him relax a little he looked over into her eyes "It's alright Naruto" she said giving him a warm smile then looked over to Neji

"How do you know about me?" she asked curiously.

Neji smiled a little "Isn't it oblivious like you don't know"

Hinata shock her head "I'm sorry but I don't remember you from anywhere"

Neji looked shock for a second then got over it thinking she was faking

"Don't lie!"

"I'm not I've never see you once in my entire life" Neji knew now she was telling the truth when he looked into her innocent eyes

_'No this got to be the same person that tried to kill be not to long ago I just know it, but she's not the same as she was before her power is more calm and she doesn't feel dangerous at'_

"Is there something wrong Neji?" Hinata asked him.

He shook his head tell them he was just deep in thought at the moment.

Naruto stepped forward again "Then tell us how you know about Hinata?" he questioned.

Neji reached up to his shades taking them off showing them his eyes.

Hinata gasped and Naruto had a **'WTF' **look on his face

"I came here for one reason and one reason only and I will complete what I came here to do"

_**Oh a Cliff hanger! A little short I know sorry a lot of Homework to do this sucks but now Neji knows Hinata's secret so guys gotta wait til the next chapter to find what happens so state tone okay and I can't wait for Naruto Shippuden to start on Oct. 28th I'm so excited yah!! It's going to be the Shit!! Tell me what you think of this chappy! Cya! Piece out! **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 of Ugly but yet beautiful thank please hold your applause just kidding here we go!!**

Naruto still stood in front of the lavender eyed girl in a protective manner.

"You're going to have to get through me if you even try getting to her" his eyes turning crimson in rage.

"That can be arranged" flexing his muscles about to attack the blond head on, but Ten-ten got in the way.

"No, no fighting Neji!" she said firmly, then turned to the blonde.

"I'm sorry Naruto and Hinata I didn't mean for Neji to cause conflict between you two I think it's time for us to leave now Neji" she said walking to the door.

The lavender eyed male glared at the pair when passing them "This isn't over" he warned walking behind Ten-ten out the door.

Ten-ten turned back to them "I'm sorry" she said giving them an apologetic smile closing the door behind her.

Hinata looked at the boy in front of her with concern in her eyes.

"Naruto are you alright?" she reached up putting her hand on his shoulder trying to calm him.

Naruto turn around to her with a small smile "Yeah I'm fine" his eyes returning to there normal color when relaxed.

Hinata smiled hugging him around his broad shoulders "Thank you for protecting me" she said nuzzling his neck.

Naruto blushed red responding to her affections, wrapping his arms around her waist leaving butterfly kisses on her neck.

"Naruto that tickles" she giggled happily when he started tickling her.

Hinata tried to get away from him, but he still came after her laughing catching her around the waist when jumping over the couch to get to her. They fell onto the couch in a fit of laugher. When there laughter seem to die down a bit Hinata took her chance to climb up on top of the blonde straddling his hips leaning down squished her breast up against his hard chest. Naruto was having that uncomfortable feeling between his legs again.

_'I really a need is a cold shower and I should be fine'_

The blonde thought to himself before getting off the couch to take his ice clod shower, but the girl on top of him had something different in mind. Hinata felt the tent in his jeans and started rubbing it. _**'Trust me she doesn't know what she's doing'**_.

Naruto face resembled a Stop sign at that moment and the tent got even bigger just thinking about her actually touched him there, he moaned regardless just letting her feel him.

_'Who taught her how to do this?!'_ he thought to himself.

Hinata didn't know what was happening or what she was doing, but she continued none the less hearing the sounds coming from the blonde teen really got her fascinated studying Narutos face seeing if he really enjoyed what she was doing to him. Naruto couldn't withstand the heat spreading within his body just like a twig he snapped.

Naruto pulled down the lavender eyed girl crashing his lips to her soft ones in a breath taking kiss. She moaned inside his mouth while there tongues battled for dominance with him sticking his tongue deeper inside her moist cavern tasting her. While not noticing the blue eyed teen started to rub Hinata's ass. Hinata felt his hands on her butt didn't protest she actually liked Naruto's hands on her this way when Hinata put her small hand down his jeans feeling his cock. Naruto lifted up taking Hinata's hand out of his pants gently then looked into her eyes.

"Hinata I really think we should wait on that for awhile....okay" not being able to finish his sentence Hinata started kissing and nipping at his neck softly.

"But I want to continue" she said breathlessly softly licking in the shell of his ear.

Naruto blushed even redder if that was ever possible he held her hands in his lap giving her a chaste kiss.

"Let's wait for a little while for that; at least not right now"

When bending his head down his bangs covered his face not wanting to see her upset face, but broke from his thoughts when he felt her fingers under his chin lifting his head up making him look into her opal eyes.

Hinata bent down kissing his lips "I understand....I'll wait" she smiled brightly hugging the blonde teen.

Naruto smiled hugging her back "Hinata I think I...I lo...."not even able to finish the front door flew opened stepping in Sakura with Sasuke right behind.

Sakura saw how Hinata was so close to Naruto on the couch jumping to conclusions kind of early. A vein pop up throbbing in her forehead when Naruto was waving his hands in front of him defensively.

"This isn't what it looks like Sakura!!" _**'Even though she wasn't to far from the truth'**_

**"NARUTO YOU PERVERT!!!!" **she punched him in the head so hard he fell off the couch landing on the floor on his ass unconscious.

* * *

Naruto sat down in one of the kitchen chairs with crossed arms glaring at the pink haired girl in anger there was a knot on his head the size of a baseball thanks to her. Hinata was standing beside 'her' Naruto keeping the ice pack on his head in place.

Sasuke smirked looking at the two of them "So what were you guys doing here all alone" he teased.

Naruto blushed pink looking in a different direction "We didn't do anything teme and even if we did do something, even though we didn't it's none of your business!" he countered.

"Whatever dope" he laid back on the couch looking up at the ceiling.

"So what about this Neji person you were telling us about before Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Sighing Naruto explained the whole situation between them when Ten-ten coming over.

"I bet Neji knows about Hinata more than we would even know" the pink haired teen worriedly thinking he'll actually hurt Hinata.

Naruto growled "He want touch her I swear it" he stated darkly.

Sasuke looked over to the blonde "Didn't you say he had the same eyes as Hinata did right?" he questioned

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke leaned forward "Have you ever thought that maybe this Neji is related to Hinata in some way?"

"That's exactly right Sasuke" Jiraiya said leaning on the wall.

"W-w-what?! whe-where the hell did you just came from Pervy Sage?!" Naruto shot up pointing a finger at the older man.

"I just slipped in when you kids were just talking" he grinned strolling over to Hinata rubbing her hands in his blushing pink from the light contact.

"Neji is related to Hinata they have the same materialization structure, but not the same DNA as

beautiful Hinata here, her DNA has something more rarer than Neji's" he continued rubbing the pale eyed girl until a fist connected with his jaw sending him tumbling to the floor.

"How many times do I have to tell you hands off Hinata you pervert!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto led Hinata by the hand into the living room to sit on the couch beside each other.

Jiraiya got up hold his jaw "You don't have to be so vicious I was only holding her hand being why so defensive Naruto" he whined.

"Shut the fuck up!" he growled in annoyance.

Sakura was the first to speak "So there related but there also not related at the same time?" she asked confusedly

The white haired man nodded "Yes you can say there more like cousins in a way" he explaining.

The group nodded in understanding the situation "He'd want to destroy Hinata I'm not going to let that happened not on my watch I don't care if they are related or not he's trying to hurt her. I'm not letting that happen!" he looked around the room making his decision final.

"Um Jiraiya-sama how do you know this information anyway?" Sakura asked

"Oh an old friend that's an expert on this kind of thing named Tsunade and her assistant Shizune I believe you met her before Naruto when you were younger" he said think the name will jog the blonds memory some way.

He thought "Oh yeah, Tsunade-baachan I remember her is she still using that stuff she making her look young?" he laughed when Jiraiya busted out laughing in tears.

"Yep, but lets tell her we said that if you catch my drift" he smiled knowing Tsunade would kill him if he said that to her face.

"She did a few test from the DNA of Hinatas chopsticks she ate from and some of her hair samples and found out a few interesting things, but the rest are still unknown right now

"There seem to be some connection to the people that tried to capture Hinata from the beach you've told me about to some research and I think we've found out whose been giving you kids so much trouble but you can leave that to us adults to handle that part but keep your eyes peeled don't drop your guard for a second" said in a grinning on the outside but thinking seriously on the situation at hand.

"We're really in some difficult shit now" Sasuke remarked getting up off the couch walking to the door with Sakura in toe.

"Yeah but we can handle it right guys?" Naruto said standing up off the couch holding Hinatas hand. She smiling at the determination in his eyes.

Sasuke sighed "whatever" he smirked.

Sakura smiled nodding "Well help anyway we can" she added.

Jiraiya smiled "Alright time for bed it's getting late and I got an appointment tomorrow with a fine young lady at the bar" he giggled like a school girl hopping upstairs in an extremely good mood now.

Naruto sighed ashamed to even be remotely related to him _'My family isn't normal'_ he thought going over to Sakura and Sasuke to the door.

"I came over here in the first place to invite you and Hinata to the amusement park grand opening tomorrow my aunt got a job there now and gave me free tickets and asked her for extra tickets to invite you guys

"Ino and Sai said that wouldn't be able to make it tomorrow now I got two extra tickets if you want anybody else to go tell me now" she grabbed the tickets from her pocket handing them to Naruto.

Hinata suddenly had an idea "Um do you think it won't be too much trouble if Ten-ten and Neji came do you?" she asked innocently looking at them.

"What?! Hinata Neji's trying to kill you I'm not going to let that bastard even get anywhere near you!" Naruto argued.

"Hinata for once I agree with the dope on this one I don't think it's a good idea if he came" Sasuke added also thinking about Hinata's safety.

"Yeah Hinata we don't want anything to happen to you" Sakura trying to get her to change her mind.

"I know but there's something about Neji when he was here Ten-ten kept him at bay and he didn't really try anything and I think if we tried making friends with him he'll come to his senses and be on our side" she said trying to make them understand why she making this decision.

Naruto still tried to protest, but gave in when looking into her lavender eyes like in a trance he reluctantly agreed still warned if he tried anything he'll slug him. Sasuke said the same. Sakura nodded handing the extra tickets to Naruto still thinking it was a bad idea but if Hinata said she think it'll help they'll give it a try. Naruto said he'll give Ten-ten a call later.

Sakura and Sasuke waved bye before Naruto shut the door behind. Hinata jumped onto the blondes arms when he carried her upstairs to her room with a smile on his face. Naruto tucked her in still asking if letting Neji go with them will change his mind but getting the puppy dog eyes as an answer.

Hinata looked up at the blue eyed boy "Naruto what's an amusement park like?" she asked.

Naruto grinned sitting down at the edge of her bed thinking.

"While it's this big area with lots of rides, people and, cotton candy" he tried explaining to best he could.

"Cotton candy what's that?" she sat up in her bed interested in what Naruto was telling her.

"It's this soft food that feels like cotton, but you can eat it they come in different colors, I'll buy you some when we go okay" he promised getting up from her bed.

"Okay Naruto" her eyes were getting heavy.

"Night Hinata" he leaned down kissing her cheek leaving the room.

"Naruto" he turned back around to face her.

"Yeah Hinata?" he answered.

"Can we ride something together when we go to the amusement park?" she asked hopefully.

Naruto shot her a bright grin "Sure Hinata anything you want to go on " closing the door behind him when he saw that she'd lain back down in her bed.

Naruto walked to his room putting on his pajama bottoms laying down on his bed thinking about the only thing that occupied his mind.

_'Hinata...I think I love you, but I don't know how to tell you' _drifting off into a deep slumber.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were at Konohas train station waiting on Ten-ten and there unwanted visitor. Naruto looked at his wristwatch again checking the time the fourth time in the last five minutes.

"There late" he crossed his arms impatiently.

Hinata was interested how the trains go so fast without anyone pushing from behind, so she went over to have a closer look. Naruto saw Hinata get closer to the train tracks.

"Hinata no! Not so close!" he grabbed her hand just in time before the train pulled into the station.

Sighing in relief Naruto held Hinatas hand the entire time knowing she'll run off again if he didn't.

Hinata saw a brown haired girl with twin buns in her head coming there way.

"There's Ten-ten! Hi Ten-ten!" she waved to the other girl.

Naruto looked where Hinata was waving and smiled seeing the other girl finally show up, but then his smile faded when he saw Neji behind her with a frown plastered on his face.

Ten-ten skipped up to them "Hey guys sorry were a little late my parents wanted me to do a few chores around the house before I left today" she said following them onto the train.

Ten-ten was explaining what it'll be like being on a ride to Hinata as the boys were glaring daggers ready to kill at any given second. Hinata stuck her head out the open windows when the park was in view.

"Wow it looks so much fun!"

Until pulled back in by Ten-ten and Naruto when a cable line was getting a little to close to comfort.

When arriving they spotted Sasuke and Sakura stand at the entrance way waiting for them.

Sakura had a bright smile "Hey guys you're just in time!"

"Hey dope what took you guys so long?" Sasuke then saw his best friend intense glare toward their new guest.

"It was my fault, oh Sasuke, Sakura this is Neji" she introduced them.

Sakura had a nervous smile waving at him with Neji still having a frown on his face.

Sakura broke the silence before things started to get more out of hand seeing Naruto, Sasuke and Neji killing each other with there eyes.

"Hey lets go ride so rides I heard they got this new roller coaster they've just built" she said in excitement.

Ten-ten nodded telling Hinata to follow them with the boys behind them. Hinata ran ahead looking at all the rides people and colors of the theme park.

"Wow it's so amazing!" she exclaimed.

"So what should we get on first?" Ten-ten asked.

"How about we each pick one" Sakura pointed out.

"Okay that's sounds fair how bout we go on the roller coaster first!"

"Okay let's get in line"

When getting in view of the huge ride Hinata was having second thoughts and stopped walking with them. Naruto was the first to notice her slow pace.

"Hey Hinata are you okay?" Hinata grabbed Naruto's arm shaking her head unsure.

"I'm afraid to get on it" she said pointing to the roller coaster he nodded.

"Okay we won't get on" he led Hinata to the others.

"Hey guys were not getting on so ya'll go on without us okay were going to get on something else okay"

"Are you sure I can watch Hinata if you want to get on Naruto" Ten-ten suggested.

Naruto shook his head "Nah I'm fine I promised Hinata we'll ride something together anyway so we'll see you when you get off" he waved to them when they went to get in line.

"So Hinata what do you want to get on?" he asked her when she was looking around then pointed to a line of people going into a white building.

"Let's get on that one" she said pulling him.

Naruto's sweat dropped sweat dropped "Um Hinata that's not a ride" he stopped her.

"It's not?" she looked at him confused.

He shook his head "No that's the bathrooms" he chuckled at her blushing face he knew she was embarrassed.

He grinned patting her head "Hey don't worry about it, come on we'll find something"

They came to a huge fence with hay around the inside "Let's go inside Naruto" pulling him along.

"Um Hinata that's not a ride either it's a petting zoo" she looked at him.

"What's a petting zoo?"

"Come on I'll show you" he lead her inside.

* * *

Hinata giggled holding the small lamb in her arms when it licked her cheek and the piglets crowding around her squealing in excitement. Naruto grinned seeing Hinata having a good time playing with the animals he took out his cell phone taking a picture of her smiling having fun. Naruto saved it in his favorites. Naruto didn't hear the footsteps behind him the known person grabbed the blond teen trying to tie him up.

"What the fuck?!' he yelled grabbed the ropes before they could tie around his wrist.

Naruto saw the same black uniforms those bastards wore that tried taking Hinata away from before, in anger he punched his prosecutor on in the face sending him into the fence of the goat pin. Naruto looked over seeing Hinata in the same situation he was just in. He leaped over the fence his eyes burning red in rage, whisker marks Deeping and his fangs exposed out in the open. Hinata saw Naruto coming toward her in top speed.

"Naruto!" she cried out.

The man holding her felt his presence suddenly changed to **Calm**** into ****Enraged**** in just seconds**_. _He had to think fast pulling out a long blade hidden in his sleeve.

"Stop where you are boy!" he yelled.

Naruto stopped right in his tracks seeing the sharp metal close to Hinatas neck.

"Don't try getting any fun ideas kid if you even make the slightest move I'll kill her got it!" he threatened.

His bared fangs at the strange man holding 'his' Hinata captive right before his eyes he swore he was going to beat this piece of shit into the ground for pulling such a stunt.

"Let Hinata go she didn't do anything wrong!" he yelled in frustration.

"You know nothing boy your in love with this creature aren't you?" he asked knowing the answer already.

Naruto still pondered on different scenarios of getting Hinata out of this alive.

"Why do you want Hinata so bad?!" trying to buy so time feeling a familiar presence coming at top speed in there direction.

"This 'thing' you value so much is just the energy source my master needs for his final experimentation"

"What fuckin' experiment are you talking about?!" he resorted.

"I'm sorry but that's all the info I can give you for now if you exercise us we'll take this in be on our way and if you try stopping us I'll slit her throat" he said backing Hinata up with him with the blade still dangerously close to her neck.

Not getting farther than the exit of the gates he back up into a strong chest turning around to come in contact with the same lavender eyes.

"It's my mission to exterminate her not yours" he grabbed the blade close to Hinatas neck and snapped it like a twig.

The man stepped back colliding into Sasuke and Narutos chest when they were cracking there knuckles in a brutal manner.

"I say I crush this fucker's skull" Naruto suggested.

"I'll burn his ass into snider" Sasuke said.

They both grabbing the man and his partner from the broken fence from before and beat them into oblivion until the two teens got tired.

Ten-ten and Sakura came rushing over to them "What happened is everyone alright?!" Ten-ten asked looked over to Neji and the others tying up some older men dressed in black uniforms to a pole. The owner of the petting zoo was calling the police to pick up the strange men. _**'Luckily everyone ran out not seeing what really hoped'**_

Neji shook his head "Nothing you need to worry yourself over Ten-ten" he emotionless.

Ten-ten looked down seeing a puddle of blood near his leg "Neji your hand's bleed here let me help you!" she said in concern leading him over to the food courts.

Sakura smirked "I think it was a good idea to bring Neji along"

Sasuke and Naruto both had confused looks. "I've wouldn't have found out Ten-ten had a crush on him if they haven't came" she smirked.

Hinata smiled warmly walking over to Neji when Ten-ten was bandaging his hand asking for a first-aid kit from one of the employees nearby.

"Thank you for helping me Neji" she said giving him a small bow in thanks.

Neji was a little surprised by this, but turned away from her "It's not like I've changed my mind or anything so I don't know why your thanking me?" he stated looking at the sky.

"I know I'm just mostly saying thanks for coming with us today" she smiled taking Naruto's hand when he came close enough.

Neji saw the look in her eyes still turning away and "hmped" but there was a small smile on his face Ten-ten only saw she smiled in happiness knowing they'll get along.

* * *

They rode a few more rides as a group this time until the sky was getting dark.

Hinata saw something in the counter of her eye "I want to go on that one!" Pointing to the glittering lights in the distance.

Ten-ten and Sakura giggled nodding pulling each boy by the hand to the Ferris wheel.

Hinata got on with Naruto.

While Sakura grabbed Sasukes arm.

Ten-ten asked if Neji would ride with her.

Hinata was enjoying the blue colored Cotton candy Naruto bought for her.

"So liking the amusement park so far?" he grinned lying back on the seats of the ride.

Hinata nodded smiling scooting over to him in his seat laying her head on his shoulder snuggling in the crock of his neck.

"thanks for the stuffed fox you won for me Naruto I love it" she said kissing his cheek.

Naruto blushed pink wrapping his arms around her shoulders in a comforting gesture.

"I'll always protect you Hinata I promise" he said kissing the top of her head.

"I'm glad" she looked up at him smiling.

"Want some?" she said holding her Cotton candy up to him.

He grinned "Yeah a small taste" he snickered when Hinata dug into the plastic bag to feed him.

Naruto didn't notice he was licking his lips when she put the treat in her mouth instead to tease him. Naruto leaned forward licking Hinatas lips. Her eyes went wide but didn't protest she kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck sticking her now blue tongue in his mouth he grunted pushing Hinata down in the seat on her back away from prying eyes; he broke from her mouth going to lick down her elegant neck.

Sakura was spying on the two wondering what they were talking about, but couldn't hear there full conversation. Until Hinata leaned her head onto Naruto shoulder getting the message she squealed in happiness of them getting together but then blushed pink in embarrassment when they were kissing using tongue then Naruto pushing Hinata down; her cheeks were beyond red.

"Damn it I can't see!" she huffed crossing her arms in a pout.

Sasuke smirked "Jealous are we?" he questioned.

"No I'm not" he arched an eyebrow at her not buying it for a second.

She sighed "Okay a little" she said shyly.

Sasuke looked at the pink haired girl and he then sighed knowing he'll never hear the end of it from Naruto. The young Uchiha scooted over to Sakura's side and leaned forward kissing her on the lips. Sakura was the same color as her hair when she felt him flicker his tongue on her lower lip, but opened her mouth all the same moaning when he pushed his hands throw her short pink hair. When he broke off first he grinned looking at her face she looked like she was going to explode.

"Still jealous?" he leaned back waiting for her response.

Sakura couldn't even look at him in the eye let alone speak "Not anymore" she whispered softly.

He 'hmphed" lying back when feeling Sakura lean on his shoulder not really complaining.

Ten-ten mouth was wide open when she saw Naruto and Hinata making-out, but even more when she saw Sasuke kissing Sakura in front of her. She laughed a little the irony of everyone getting together on the Ferris wheel it was kind of cheesy but it all worked out in the end. The brown haired girl sighed leaning back on the seat looking over at Neji when he was looking at the setting sun over the horizon.

"Neji are you okay do you feel anymore pain?" he shook his head.

"I'm fine what were you so interested in before?" he asked when she was looking at the others ahead of them.

Ten-ten blushed "Nothing really just looking at how everyone was holding up" she hoped Neji would buy her sorry excuse _**'he didn't'. **_

Neji looked passed Ten-ten over to Sasuke and Sakuras cart seeing them cuddling together Neji didn't actually understand the human emotions on this planet, but he did know Ten-ten was interested in what the pair ahead of them was doing. Neji grabbed Ten-ten pulling her gently over to his side of the seats wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Ten-ten was shocked Neji was actually doing this, but was glad he did she snuggled up to his shoulder finding warmth in his embrace. He didn't know what was going on but liked it being with Ten-ten it just felt right being with her. Ten-ten lift her head and kissed Neji right on the cheek he lift his hand touching the spot she kissed him it made him wrap his arms around her even tighter not hurting in the process. Ten-ten smiled in total bliss.

Getting off the ride took a little longer, but they did without getting caught. The ride home on the train was more interesting then coming to the park before.

Ten-ten wrapped her arm around Neji's shoulder resting her head on his shoulder when she slept.

Sakura was between Sasukes legs sleeping against his chest _**'Naruto teased him about it on the whole ride back hahahaha take that emo boy!'. **_

Hinata laid her head down on Naruto's legs comfortably sleeping soundly holding his hand.

The three boys went there separate ways to there homes telling Sasuke good-night and glancing at Neji just nodding his head going home.

Naruto tucked Hinata in knowing it wouldn't be any trouble since she was asleep kissing her forehead softly putting the stuffed fox he won her at the Theme park beside her pillow walking out her room closing the door behind smiling.

"Night Hinata hope you had fun see you in the morning" shutting the door.

Hinata opened her eyes giggling getting out of bed holding to her stuffed fox creeping into Narutos room when he was lying down. She crawled into his bed snuggling up to the blue eyed teen under his sheets and closed her eyes now able to sleep. Naruto opened his left eye seeing her cuddling on his chest he pulled the covers over them bring her closer to him thinking.

_'I can really get use to this'._

**Naruto was awesome on Wednesday it was great I swear oh there's one of my new stories it's called ****The Windmill Theory****in the Bleach section it's my first IchixRuki so if you got the chance check it out okay Cya my peeps! Piece out! XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know you all be waiting for this I'm sooooooo sorry for not update in a while I hope everybody had a nice holiday and break from that hell so no farther a due Chapter 11!!!**

'_Why's it so hot today it's only the 5:45AM?!' _The feisty blond thought putting on his school uniform removing the red tie around his neck knowing it only made him hotter by just wearing it.

"At least it's time for short sleeves this semester" throwing his backpack over his shoulder grabbing his cell phone walking out his bedroom knocking on Hinata's door.

"Are you ready Hinata?" he asked waiting for her response. Hinata walked out in her school uniform short sleeve shirt and black mini skirt and knee high socks ready for the day. A small blush dusted the blonde's cheeks just gazing at her.

"Let's get going Hinata were walking with Sakura and the teme today" he said grabbing her hand about to go downstairs.

"Ahhh my sweet and beautiful Hinata have a good day at school" the white haired sage said before his god son kicks him in the stomach introducing him to the floor again.

"Pervert don't you ever learn?!" he said pointing at him lying in front of their feet.

Jiraiya looked up from where he was laying and grinned his perverted grin.

"Actually I think the ground has a better view from here"

Naruto didn't know what he was talking about until he was looking at Hinata blushing on the floor he fingered it out (he was looking up her skirt). Jiraiya got kicked a second time that morning tumbling down the stairway landing on his face not getting up anytime soon. Hinata giggled hopped over his limp body.

"We'll see you later Jiraiya-sama" she smiled grabbing a juice box from the fridge walking to the door.

Naruto stepped on top his god fathers back not caring about his hurt cries.

"Perverted old man" he said grabbing a piece of toast he made before he put his uniform on that morning.

"Get off the floor already you're not hurt" he mumbled putting on his white sneakers with the toast still in his mouth.

"Bye Jiraiya-sama!" she said waving one last time before Naruto closed the door behind them.

Walking down the street meeting some familiar faces the old woman from the antique shop waving to the pair. Hideki the owner of the bakery Hinata helped out when he was at school. Saying 'hi' to Ayame and her father Teuchi when passing Ichirakus. Hinata ran up to pet Taru and talk to Ai about going to the Amusement Park a couple weeks ago.

'_Wow Hinata meeting a lot of new friends when she goes off by herself'_ he thought when she ran back to him on their way to school.

Sakura was standing with her hands on her hips smirking at the two coming closer to the school.

"Hey what took you love birds so long?!" she smiled seeing Naruto's blushing face.

"It's not like that!" he argued.

"Yeah right we're getting a new student in Chemistry class today" the pink haired girl informed.

"Oh you know who?" Naruto asked walking into the building first.

She shook her head "No all I know all I know it's a boy that's what the rumors say, but we'll see today won't we Hinata" she smiled over at the paled eye girl.

Hinata not really paying attention but smiled nodding.

* * *

During Chemistry class Sakura was working with the pale eyed girl helping her put on her apron getting ready for class. Ebisu sensei walked into class writing to lesson on the board.

"Alright it's time the new semester I hope you all had a nice break but know it's time to get back to business so I'll be assigning new seats so you all will be working with a new partner" Hinata was a little worried working with someone else instead of Sakura.

Sakura smiled "don't worry Hinata I bet your new partner will be nice, you don't have to be so worried okay" calming her down a little when she got up moving to a different seat in the classroom when Ebisu sensei called her to a different seat.

When Ebisu finished writing down the lesson "I bet you're all wondering about the new student that will be joining us well he's right outside" he said opening the door for him.

Sakura eyes where as big as saucers almost about to fall out of her seat. Hinata was also wide eyed to.

"Okay everybody this is Neji I want you all to make him feel welcome he's new" Students started talking all around the room.

"Alright settle down where I should sit you?" he said looking at the list he'd assigned for this semesters seating.

"Ah why not sit next to Ms. Hinata in the back" Neji locked eyes with 'his cousin' it was like nobody in the whole room except the two them.

"I was going to assign Shino as your partner but he isn't here today do you mind Neji being your partner for this quarter Hinata?"

"N-no sir it's f-fine" she gave a nervous smile.

Neji walked to the back sitting beside the now timid girl. He glanced at her in the corner of his eye.

"Hi Neji" sending him a smile and waved.

"Humph" He turned away from her not returning her greeting.

Sakura looked at the two thinking you can slice the air with a knife.

'_I think we got a problem'_

* * *

"WHAT?!" Naruto said spitting his soda out of his mouth hearing the info he'd just heard from his pink haired friend.

"Yeah Neji's Hinata's are partners for this semester now" she added.

"There's a field trip in a few weeks for that new environmental science class opening up" Sakura stated.

"I've heard about that it's just students going into the woods camping out" the Uchiha announced.

"I want to go camping" Hinata looked at them pleading

"There's nothing exciting about the woods Hinata it's just trees, rocks and dirt…" the blonde informed her.

"But I want to go and I don't want to go by myself" she held onto his hand put them on her breast "please Naruto...for me" giving him the puppy dog look.

Naruto looked like a tomato "o-okay w-w-well go"

'_He's so whipped ha-ha!'_

"Well I hope you guys have a good time, because I'm not going, me and the outdoors just don't mix" she smiled.

"Count me out to on this one just try not to get Hinata pregnant on your little adventures" he teased (if alien girls can get pregnant IDK?).

"He better not or if he wants to even have children in some part of the future!" the pink haired teen threatened pulling up her sleeve.

The extremely red blond glared at his best friends "shut up! That's not going to happen, man you guys are almost worst than Pervy Sage!" he crossed his arms angrily.

Hinata giggled at his cute pout.

* * *

After school Naruto went to sign up him and Hinata for the Environmental Science trip running into Ten-ten on the way there.

"Hey Naruto where you headed?"

"Sup Ten-ten signing me and Hinata for the that field trip I didn't really seem interested, but Hinata wanted to go"

"That's a coincidence I was going doing the same thing I didn't feel like it but Neji thought the trip would help him better understand what humans find so interesting about nature" she smiled.

"So when did Neji get so interested in public school?" he asked.

Ten-ten shrugged "I don't know but my mom said because of his appearance looking like a normal teenage boy he should be in school and here he is he's not giving you guys any trouble is he?" worriedly asked.

Naruto looked the other way "nah but he's Hinata's partner in Chemistry…"

"Say no more I'll handle it he promised me he'll won't do anything when out in public" she smiled.

He nodded "thanks Ten-ten" he grinned walking into the office signing him and Hinata up giving the pen to Ten-ten when she'd signed hers and Neji's name.

* * *

"Alright I think I got everything I need" the blond said zipping up his orange pack for the field trip tomorrow shedding away his school uniform he threw on a pair of gray sweats a dark red T-shirt laying down on his bed with his arms behind his head check his cell. His door opened up he looked up seeing a pair of lavender eyes peeking at him he chuckled "hey Hinata you need something?" he asked sitting up. She nodded.

"I need your help Naruto my stuff won't fit" she said sadly.

The blond got up on his feet going over to the door leading her back to her room by the hand "come on Hinata how much stuff can you actually pack?" he asked grinning but lost his smile when looking at the huge suit case on her bed.

his sweat dropped going over to her huge bag taking out various items she won't need "Hinata well only be gone for two days it's not a trip around the world" he took out a toaster and the blender from down stairs giving her a odd look _'at least she didn't take the fridge' _he thought to himself taking out more stuff.

Laying back in his room after helping Hinata pack still a little red from the memory telling her to get anything thing she wears daily with her taking out her frilly bras and panties for him to pack for her into her pack for the trip taking small breathes just to keep his cool.

A knock came from his door saying 'it was okay' to come in Hinata stepped in going over to Naruto lying down beside the blue eyed teen. He blushed a little realizing that Hinata was in her lavender nightie that reached her thigh and all the moving around she was down he could get a clear view of her white panties blushing red turning away from her getting hard just by the sight of her in her PJ's.

"Naruto what's camping like is it anything like the amusement park?!" she said perking up thinking camping was like a ride.

Naruto laughed a little shaking his head "no Hinata it's not like the Theme park it's more outdoors and nature and stuff" trying to explain.

Hinata cocked her head to the side "how you went camping before Naruto?"

He looked over at her grinning "yeah bunches of times that pervert took me all the time when I was younger it was like we practically lived outside when he took me" he laughed thinking back when the last time Jiraiya took him camping.

Then he started to loosing that familiar smile remembering back that weekend he went camping instead of that trip with his parents in that very plane that crashed _'with no survivors'._

Naruto leaned back on his king size bed looking up at the ceiling in a daze.

The pale eyed beauty looked over to him "Is there something wrong Naruto?"

"Nah everything's fine" hiding his real expression behind a smile.

Hinata gave him a small frown "Naruto please don't lie to me I just want to help" she said crawling up to him to lay her head on his clothed chest.

"It's just a long time ago the last camping trip I came back from with Pervy Sage I found out my parents passed away" he said turning away from her shocked face.

Hinata looked down at Naruto's body and pulled him forward into her breast rubbing his back in a comforting gesture his hands wrapped around her slim waist burrowing his golden mane deeper in her chest seeing him like this feeling him trembling against her really brought out a feeling inside the pale eyed girl she never felt before it wasn't just the caring compassionate feeling and love she'd always felt toward him but something else like she have to protect the blue eyed boy in her arms. Hinata felt a little wetness forming on her left breast she lifted the boy in her arms seeing a smiling teary eyed Naruto with a grin on his face.

"Thanks Hinata for the hug but I'm fine now really" he said whipping the stray tears from his face stopping when he felt her soft fingers on his whiskered cheeks whipping away his tears for him. She smiled at the blond.

"You don't always have to act strong in front of everyone Naruto not showing anyone how you're feeling isn't good hiding your emotions behind a smile" she finished whipping his tears and now tracing his whisker marks

"You should express your feelings to others so they'll be able to help you through the pain your going through" she took his hands in hers rubbing his palms gently.

"If you let the people who love and care about you in so you wouldn't feel so alone anymore, I want to help you Naruto" she finished softly putting her cheek on his cheek birth marks resting it there breathing in his muscular scent of ramen and sweat that fit him so well.

Naruto was at lose for words he couldn't even mutter a single sentence the strong, caring words that came from this beautiful girl 'his' girl touched him deeply he couldn't say anything in comparison to what she'd just said it made a warm true smile form on his face he pulled the girl still in his arms even closer to his hard body falling onto the bed with her on top and him on the bottom. Hinata was a little startled when he pulled her down but smiled when he was smiling up at her rubbing her soft cheeks with his big callused hands before running them through her dark midnight hair.

"Hinata I...I rel...I really can't say anything, but thank you for everything you said it helped me and I promise I'll do better in opening up to people more" he grinned when she jumped on top of him hugging him around the neck tightly giggling.

* * *

The bus ride to the campsite was interesting to say the least. Hinata every few minutes asking the big question 'Are we there yet?' getting the same 'no not yet' from others on the bus. Naruto was sitting beside Hinata admiring her beautiful body and pretty face thinking about the words she spoken to him last night brought a blush in his face and also the huge hard-on he got from her when she kept sliding up and down on him when she hugged him even tighter around his neck 'he didn't mind though'.

Naruto looked two seats behind him seeing Ten-ten looking out the window and Neji beside her looking straight ahead (he was still frowning as usual). Getting off the bus was they easy part Iruka, Asuma, and Kurenai sensei chaperoning the whole trip telling them to pitch there tents the girls on the left side of the camp sight and boys on the right side. Naruto already pitched his tent doing a million times camping with Pervy Sage all those years ago he was one of the first one's to be finished with his he looked over at the others have trouble he grinned to himself thinking this was going to be fun seeing his classmates last out in the wild. He looked over to his right seeing Neji already put up his tent and carrying fresh water from the stream not to far from where there were

_'How did he do that so fast had Neji camped out before?' _he thought to himself awes trucked. Naruto shook his head forgetting the lavender eyed male and went to the other side to see how Hinata was holding up when getting closer he heard a small whining sound running closer to the sound the blond teen saw Hinata wrapped up in her tent with the ropes used to pitch the tent down were tied around her pale thighs and ankles she groaned trying to break free from the binds.

Naruto scratched the back of his head walking up to her "Hinata who in the world did this happen and why didn't you ask Kurenai sensei or Ten-ten for help?" he asked grinning getting 'his' girl out of her small predicament in no time flat.

Hinata head dropped "I tried to pitch my tent by myself I was trying to impress you Naruto to show you I could do it by myself".

Naruto smiled chuckling "you don't have to impress me Hinata this is your first time at this you shouldn't rush these kinds of things you'll get better" he said untangling her from her tent she thanked him with a hug when he put up her tent for her.

When they were through setting things up it was around noon, Iruka sensei told everyone to gather around for the special activity they were about to do.

"Alright, alright calm down everyone well be doing a scavenger hunt in a few minutes so we'll all be partnered up with someone...." Naruto looked over to Hinata smiling at her winking at her when she looked over giving her a signal telling her he'll partner with her but to his disappointment when Iruka finished what he was about to say

"They'll be 3 different teams the Red, the Blue, also Yellow team and since this will be a fair chance it's going to be a draw to see who'll be partnered up together I put everyone's name in this hat so they'll be randomly chosen okay" he said pulling out random names.

Naruto was sighing close to a tree because he wasn't pared up with 'his' Hinata instead he was pared up with one of his random 'fan girls' from school she was blushing and sweet talking to him when ever he was close he gave her a fake smile telling her they'll make a great team on **Team Red**'not meaning any word of it'.

_'Fuck I hate this random name shit! Damn it Iruka sensei!!' _he thought.

Ten-ten wasn't to ecstatic either she was on **Team Yellow**partnered with this creepy glasses kid with a cold his nose was dripping with snot and his eyes looked red from the heat but what made it even worst he kept his tissue snot he used in his pockets to be used for later when he has to blow his nose again 'ewwwwww hahaha that's nasty'. Ten-ten was about to pass out from the grossness from her teammate begging to switched with anyone that wasn't him.

Hinata was still waiting for her name she was a little upset she wasn't Naruto's partner but then thinking she might make a new friend if she partnered with so one else but that thought swept away from what she held just now called by her sensei partners **Neji and Hinata-Team Blue**.

Ten-ten gasped and Naruto was so shocked by the draw of names he fell over on his face landing in the bushes cussing the draw of names. _'Damn it'_

* * *

When the hunt began the two DNA forms were walking down the dirt path following the map that was given to them. Hinata got the list of the things they needed to find she looked a little in the back of her seeing Neji glaring at her back she squeaked turning away from his threatened gaze to the direction they were suppose to go.

Neji was still thinking back before they went on this useless expedition when Naruto threatened him remembering the words he'd said the him _**'If you do anything to hurt Hinata in anyway shape or form meaning psychically or emotionally I'm going to rip you limp from limp getting rip of any evidence you've even existed in the first place and leave Sasuke to burn your ashes to nothing but snider'**_

Then the pair came to a fork in the road "umh I think it's this way?" she pointed to the left rode unsure.

Neji 'hmp' going down the path to the right. Hinata saw him going the other way "wait Neji we have to stay together or we'll get separated from each other!" but he kept on walking like he'd didn't hear her.

Hinata ran after him tugging on his sleeve "Neji were a team that mea...." she couldn't finish instead she was pushed to the ground by him.

He glared down at his other half in disgust "What ever gives you the right to touch me or even speak to me my mission is to capture you, so stop acting like your my equal because your not we may have the same DNA forms but we are fare from the same I will finish my mission I don't know how your different somehow from before more calm but that's not going to stop me you got that" he said harshly walking away from her at a brisk pace.

Hinata was still there thinking about what Neji just said to her coming up with an exact answer.

* * *

Naruto saw Ten-ten coming over with a tired expression on her face "hey what happened to you Ten-ten?"

"That guy almost gave me a cold that'll last me a year that's what's wrong!" she said sitting beside the blond pissed on the log by the already lit campfire.

Naruto chuckled deeply "so you seen Hinata yet is she in her tent I wanted to talk to her about something" he said smiling.

Ten-ten sat up strait "what do you mean I thought Neji was somewhere on you guys side doing some more sight seeing in the area?"

Naruto stopped smiling "What wait you mean there not back yet the Scavenger hunt ending a half an hour ago and there still not back yet!!!" he said

**"Damn it!!"**getting up rushing over to Iruka's tent while Ten-ten went to Kurenai sensei's

* * *

Neji was studying more of the area knowing he was way off the trail they were suppose to be at but didn't care in the least 'why would I obey some humans orders' he thought pulling out more rocks from a ledge of the mountain getting a better look at the plants growing there but made a miss calculation on the unsteady rocks he was moving with his amazing strength large boulders coming down from the mountain side.

Neji saw the ledge of the mountain unsteady before but ignored it now knowing he'd should have been more observant of the situation at hand. He jumped out of the way of the fallen rocks and trees causing a huge crash in the area making the rode way cut off from anybody trying to get by Neji thought he dodged all the fallen debris missed the limps of the trees coming down on top of the lavender eyed boy caused him to strain getting back up he looked a his leg seeing it bruised from the boulders on him covering almost his entire boy in dirt and mud.

Neji knew he was stuck in a situation he couldn't get out of just by his powers or he'll make a bigger rockslide using his full powers. His breath was getting ragged from the rocks and fallen limb on top of his body crushing him this was the end of the line for him he then heard rustling from the bushes seeing someone coming in his direction.

Naruto and Ten-ten and the other campers were forced to wait back at camp with Iruka, while Kurenai and Asuma sensei went to search for there lost friends. Naruto was outraged knowing Hinata was out there all alone knowing Neji doesn't give a damn about what happens to her if she was even in danger anger ran through his veins just thinking about Neji not caring about Hinata's safety.

Ten-ten was also worried about Hinata and Neji out in the woods at night _'please be okay you two'_ she prayed for there safe return

* * *

Hinata rushed over to her fallen teammate she pulled the branches off him "don't worry Neji I'll get these off you don't strain yourself more by moving okay" she said pushing the big bolder off brushing the dirt from his form.

Neji was surprised and confused at the same time not knowing what to say in this kind of situation he saw her eyes in the darker colored slits when her other side was taking over but taking at good look at her Hinata was pushing back her other side in shire will power he then know now how her was different from before when they first met he looked down to the ground asking the only question he wanted to know "why did you come?" he demanded warily.

Hinata smiled at herself still having trouble pushing back her evil side (her eyes were changing back and fourth) "because were on the same team and you are my classmate now and Ten-ten will be upset if you weren't there, but most importantly you my not believe this Neji but were like family you and I...." she trailed off.

Neji eyes widened at her explanation for being here. He thought about it thinking she was right in a way they were family in a way they have the same DNA and there sources of power are the same and the way they look are quite similar as well pale white and lavender eyes. For the first time since Neji came here to earth was ashamed at what he was doing.

Hinata moved the final tree branch from her fallen teammate she whipped her brow of the sweat "thank goodness I followed you or I've wouldn't have found you" she pulled on his arm tugging him out of the dirt brushing off his clothes

"Are you hurt Neji don't worry when we get back to camp Kurenai sensei will patch it up for you" she felt her other side finally stopped trying to take over at him pulled his arm over her shoulder making him more balanced.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine in a few minutes" he said softly looking at the ground.

Hinata confused at his response "okay lets head back then I bet well get into trouble since were the last ones getting there I bet Naruto and Ten-ten are pulling there hair out knowing were out here" she said giggling at the position there in.

Still looking down limping with her "Thank you...Hinata" he said.

Hinata gasped because it was the first time he called her by her given name, she still not able to see his face smiled anyway "Your welcome...cousin Neji"

* * *

Getting back on the main rode they ran into Kurenai and Asuma sensei on the way they were scolded in leaving the mapped rode and consequence will be done but first needed to get Neji medical attention 'even though he won't need it'.

Naruto was the first one spotting Hinata and Kurenai walking side by side toward the camp sight. Then surprised to see Asuma carrying an injured Neji on his back 'what the hell happened out there?' thinking about that later when Hinata dashed forward embracing the blonde nuzzling his neck missing his company during there time apart.

When they let go of their long hug Kurenai sensei told Hinata to follower her and Asuma over to the medical tent to tell the whole story in what happened out there. Ten-ten and Naruto were by then tent make observations as they called it 'they were so spying'.

"Okay Hinata tell me what exactly happened?" Iruka said in a stern voice crossing his arms standing in front of the lavender eyed girl.

Hinata was playing with her fingers being so nervous "well me and Neji were going to the...." suddenly Neji sat up from his position on one of the medical bed cutting her off

"It's my fault Hinata came after me I'm the one that went off in a different part of the forest not her she tried telling me we should stick together but I didn't listen to her and went off anyway I'll except any punishment there is Hinata was only trying to help me I'm the one that did wrong not her" he finished.

Hinata was smiling with tears in her eyes _'cousin Neji'_she thought. Ten-ten and Naruto eyes were wide thinking the same thing.

_'What the fuck happened Neji's sticking up for Hinata?!' _

Iruka was also shocked at the boys small outburst "alright Neji then since your responsible I'll decide your punish later on" he said before he told them to get ready for bed.

Of course Naruto and Ten-ten waited for the two to leave the tent to talk to them both wanting to know the real story Naruto led Hinata to his tent while Ten-ten took Neji by the hand with a smile back to the medical tent to make sure his injures weren't serious.

* * *

Hinata explained everything that happened adding the part when Neji pushed her away and when she helped him out of the fierce rockslide (she didn't mention anything about her other side). Naruto had his arms cross over his broad chest with his eyes closed listening to the whole story. Naruto opened his clear blue skies smiling at her _'she has such a kind heart no matter who it is' _

He grinned "so no more hate from Neji?" he said going over to his bag getting out something but she didn't know what.

"I don't think so I hope well be able to get along now, I'm glad' he's like the only kind of family I got now" she smiled to herself thinking of Neji as a part of her family member.

Naruto turned around to look at her "Hinata you already have a family Sakura, Ten-ten, Pervy Sage, Tsunade-baachan, Shizune, Sasuke-teme, Ayame and her father Teuchi, and now Neji, and Me" he finished with a big smile.

Hinata smiled pulling the red blonde against her large bosoms giggling when he gave an awkward chuckle while patting her arm. "H-Hinata… I can't breath," he wheezed.

They shared a small laugh before Hinata looked at what Naruto pulled out of his bag before "what's that Naruto?" pointing to the Gram crackers and Marshmallows that was on his black and orange sleeping bag.

"This is the best part of every campout S 'more, here I'll so you how to make one Hinata" he pulled out a single Gram cracker putting chocolate on first the marshmallow and squeezed the two together making an s 'more (there so goooood!!XD).

Hinata followed Naruto's instructions taking a small bite out of the sweet treat she licked her lips "you like it" he asked eating his already she nodded making another one.

Naruto was glad Hinata like her treat then she stopped eating one of the chocolate bars that was in her mouth staring at him "what's wrong?" she smiled coming closer to his face he started to blush red when she licked his whiskered cheek a few to times "H-Hina-Hinata-w-wha..."

"You had some chocolate on your cheek I was only getting it off" she giggled at his red face still very close to him.

Naruto was getting so hard just being this close to her "uhm Hinata we sh..." not being able to finish she kissed him on the lips molding her mouth with his. Naruto couldn't help the mindless moan that ran through his throat the moment their mouths made contact. Naruto wrapped his arms around the girl leaning her down onto his sleeping bag with her underneath him. Hinata weaved her small nimble fingers through his spiky blond locks making him grunt.

He slanted his mouth over hers and ran his tongue over her lips, both begging for entrance and tasting her at the same time. His tongue rammed into her mouth with such force. Never had he felt so frantic to be this close to another person, he had never felt this primal need, this animalistic desire he never felt before. Their tongues moved together hotly, the fire began to spread even more. Down their throats and into their stomachs it raged, burning and flaming until their bodies were too hot to comprehend anything else but their passion and need.

Naruto could smell her unique scent of lavender and flowers, he pulled away from her pink lips to go down to her milky white skin, he gazed into her beautiful eyes, and he could clearly see how her midnight long hair was spread out all around his sleeping bag.

"Hinata," he whispered, pressing his nose into her nimble neck and inhaling deeply.

Her scent filled his body. His hunger to have her even closer to him began to drive his senses into mania. The blond bit down hard onto her neck "Naruto," she whispered, her voice was muffled against the fabric of his black wife beater he was wearing.

"Naruto" Her arms tightened around his shoulders and she smothered her body against him. He began, kissing her chin and kissed her cheek.

Naruto planting soft butterfly kisses along her neck. She turning away to give her him her neck for greater access. He continued kissing her everywhere along her face and neck.

She could feel his muscles, he moved further against her, and his lips caressed the base of her throat down her collarbone. Naruto started getting a little over heated and removed his black wife beater showing off his sculpted chest. Hinata suddenly felt something poking her in her leg she looked into blue skies when he noticed her confused face.

"What's wrong Hinata did you want to stop?"

"Uhm you poked me"

"Wha..?" he thought then looked down seeing the large bulge in his sweats.

"Ahh Fuck!!!" he said turning away from her trying to think of anything non-sexual to calm down his little friend.

Hinata gave him a puzzled looked until she started to giggle "Naruto you shouldn't be embarrassed"

"Huh?"

"I've been reading out this kind of thing it's a normal reaction" she smiled getting closer to 'her' Naruto turning him around to face her.

Naruto was clearly embarrassed when Hinata took his own hands off his throbbing erect "Hi-Hinata I-I..." she put her hand on top his bludge stroking him.

Naruto was in total bliss just letting her touch him "is this okay Naruto?" she asked innocently.

His only response was a short grunt and a nod so she continued her ministrations on his body. She squeezed him, making him growl, he moved his hips inwards, so her hands slid down his shaft, and then pulled outwards again, he started ravishing her neck as he did so. Hinata snaked her hand into his sweats passed his boxer shorts reaching her mark but this time the blond in front of her didn't protest this time. He hissed when feeling 'his' Hinata grasp him around his cock was hard enough to bare, the throbbing feeling between his legs was almost becoming too much for her to handle.

Sweat rolled down his muscular back, she felt his hips slowly grinding against her soft hands. He was sweating and trembling under her touch. While Naruto was in pleasure she took the opportunity to trace over the long scar over his chest (from the beach before), he'd risked his life to save her. Naruto couldn't take it anymore; she could hear his breathing quickened.

"Hinata I'm gonna cumm I-I" before he released his full load onto her fingers.

The blond turned away from her trying to hide his slight blush. Hinata removed her hand from the blue eyed teens pants staring at the white substance on her hand giving it a quizzed look be fore putting the cum in her mouth licking her fingers clean. Naruto was looking at her like his eyes were about to leave his head in a minute Naruto pulled her hand out of her mouth gently.

"Could you please not do that Hinata" he said hiding his ultra red face under his bangs know if she kept that up he'll get hard all over again.

"Okay Naruto" she said sweetly like she did nothing out of the ordinary.

Hinata got up out of her sitting position, but not before evaded Naruto's mouth with her small pink tongue telling him 'goodnight' before she went off to her own tent.

After Hinata left his tent for the night Naruto fell backward onto his sleeping bag letting out a huge breath he didn't know he was holding. Asking himself the big question he could only think of at the moment his brain was still fuzzy from the previous events that just happened.

_'Hinata what are you doing to me?'_

**Huh so what you think I'll have my next chapter very soon I promise in a couple of days so if any of you have any kinds of ideas for me feel free to review ok I got my laptop I wanted for Christmas I'm so Happy See ya my peeps!!!XD**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Now without further a due I present chapter 12 enjoy!!!**_

The blond knuckle head sighed dreamily thinking of what he and Hinata did last weekend.

_'she wasn't embarrassed at all I hope the books she was talking about wasn't one of Pervy Sages books, but all the same it was awesome I wonder if she would want the same thing done to her?' _he thought.

"Damn it Dope keep that ladder still or I'll come down and kick your ass!!" the angry Uchiha shouted at the other teen below.

"Oh sorry about that Sasu-gay! I spaced out for a minute!" he gave a small apologetic grinned to his friend.

"I bet it was something perverted about Hinata" he suggested when he put the finishing touches on the banner.

He slid down the ladder landing beside the red blond ignoring his angry insults toward him.

"Did Shikamaru finish that stupid meeting about the schools festival for our homeroom class?" he picked up the rest of the fliers off the ground carrying them back inside the school building with Naruto beside.

"I don't know I'll have to ask him I get the feeling if he did go to the meeting he wouldn't even stay awake for it" he shrugged carrying some spare boxes with supplies in it.

They passed many other classrooms with their very own themes they picked for the festival coming up soon.

"You're probably right about that one" he slid the door open it there homeroom.

"Oh good you guys are finally back did the banner stay up?" Temari asked coming over to them with a clipboard.

"Yep no prob it should last up until next week" Naruto said putting the spare boxes down by the door.

"great I can't believe I'm stuck doing this even though I'm part of the student council but Shikamaru's the Class Rep. he should be doing this not me that lazy ass where is he anyway!!" she said enraged tightening her hold on the poor clipboard.

"I bet taking a nap somewhere just to get out of doing work" Sasuke smirked.

"AAhhh I can't believe him wait till I get my hands on that pineapple headed bum I'm going to rip off his balls!!" she shout stomping away red faced mad.

"Hehe I wouldn't want to be in Shikamaru's shoes at this moment" Kiba laughed when pushing some desk back to the wall.

"Yeah I hear ya" Naruto went up to the board to look at the date and theme for the festival for their class, remembering back when this whole thing started in the first place it happened just 2 days ago on a Tuesday.

_Naruto was sitting in his seat in homeroom beside his favorite person in the whole world she was taking notes _(she was really getting use to being a real high school student 'hell I don't even take notes in class')._ He put his left hand on his cheek leaning on the desk gazing at her dreamily like in a trance 'I can't believe we actually did that just this weekend I couldn't even sleep right when she left my tent that night man I'm getting hard again I got to stop thinking about that, well while I'm in school mostly' he chuckled to himself. __Kurenai saw this. _

_"Oh is there something funny that you'll like to share with the whole class Mr. Namikaze?" she shot him a skeptical look. Naruto head straight up blushing when everyone was looking at him. _

_"Ah no no no I'm sorry Kurenai-sensei I guess I just spaced out a bit" he gave a nervous grin. _

_"I see, well let's try not to let it happen again alright" he nodded. _

_Kurenai sat her white chalk down by the board when she finished turning toward the class "alright everyone eyes front" see stated everybody looked up at their sensei. _

_"You all know the schools festivals coming up in a few weeks" the class went into an uproar in talking about what they wanted to do for their class. _

_"I'm not finished yet!!" she shouted and the whole class got silent in seconds. _

_"Thank you, now you have a couple hours until schools over for the day so you all have to come up with something soon If you need me I'll be in the meeting room by the Teachers lounge if you have any trouble I hope you'll old enough to behave while I'm gone for a few hours so you can discuss what you want to do" she picked up her extra folders off her desk _

_"And I expect the Class Rep for a full report in the planning am I right class rep?" _

_"Class Rep?" _

_"Class Rep?" _

_"Class Rep?" _

_"Mr. Nara!" the pineapple headed teen sat up from his desk with a little drool coming down his mouth._

_"Huh?" he said rubbing his eyes _

_She sighed "Please Mr. Nara if you assist on to take a nap please do it during your own time like Kakashi's class, I'm putting up in charge until my return okay and no napping on the job understood" she left sliding the door behind her. _

_Shikamaru went to the front of the room leaning on Kurenai's desk 'what a drag I don't know why I was pick to be class rep?' he thought cracking his neck getting the kinks out. _

_"This is so troublesome okay who got some ideas for this year's festival?" he asked lazily hands started flying up yelling out random ideas. _

_Hinata looked around wondering what was going on. Hinata tapped the pink haired teens shoulder "Sakura what a School festival?" _

_"A school festival is when we pick a theme for our class to do to raise money for the school like for new books, equipment for the gym, etc." she explained._

_"The best thing about it no work until the festival completely over" Naruto grinned excited pushing away his literature book from him (hell I don't blame him). _

_Hinata looked over at the dark haired teen "do you like the school festivals Sasuke?" she asked with a smile. _

_He looked over at her "not really I could care less really as the dope said over there less works fine with me" he stated leaning back on his chair closing his eyes._

_"I say a huge BBQ restaurant" the chubby teen suggested munching on his BBQ chips he had in his desk._

_"Sorry Choji but I doubt anyone would overall vote for that" he gave a sad smile over to his chubby best friend when he saw him sulk in his sit in disappointment._

_"Hey Shika how about a small cafe there always popular!" the bubbly blond said waving her hand in the air trying to get some attention. _

_The lazy Nara yawned "let's so what everybody has to say Ino". _

_"Okay who votes for cafe this year?" he said waiting for the raised hands. _

_Almost all the girls raised their hands thinking it'll be fun, but not the guys thinking it'll be all sissy until Kiba whispered to them. _

_"if the girls work than think about the maid uniforms they'll have to wear a friend of my mom's will make them so if anyone of you want to back down now?" he said it softly so the girls wouldn't hear their conversation on the topic._

_The boys grinned slyly nodding in agreement saying they'll choose for the theme writing down there classes idea on the sheet. Temari walked in holding some folders and a clipboard in her hands looking up at her pineapple haired boyfriend smirking. _

_"Hi Temari!" Hinata waved. Temari grinned at the girl waving back also hearing some 'hi's' from other students she knew. _

_"I'm surprised you're up so early" she smiled going over to him. _

_"Sensei said I had to stay up" he leaned back on the board. _

_"So what are you doing here?" crossing his arms over his chest._

_"well for you information I'm part you know I'm a part of the student council so I'm also in charge of getting the theme you picked for the festival, I'll be helping out your class this year for the theme well be work together so hand over the files Shika-bear" she said his nickname softly only for his ears to hear. _

_"What a drag here woman" he handing it to her lazily. _

_She stepped forward snatching the folder out his hands whacking him upside the head with it before she left saying 'bye' to everyone else before shutting the door behind her. _

_'Troublesome woman'_

Naruto grinned to himself thinking about Hinata in a cafe maids outfit 'I wonder if she'll mind if we fore-play?' he thought with a blush.

"What ya blushing for dope?" his friend smirked like he knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Nothing teme" he said turning away to hide his red face.

"I can't wait for the festival to start" he grinned.

"Why?"

"So I can see Hinata in a maids uniform you can say I'm curious" he smiled.

Sasuke looked over to the blond teen knowing Kiba struck a core. Naruto ground his teeth in trying to stay calm.

"Listen here dog breath I'm about 2 seconds into..."

"Hey guys I need your help in moving this platform from out the hall, oh and Kiba they want you in the office for a minute the uniforms are here" Temari said sticking her head in the doorway.

Kiba smiled signaling Shino to help him with the boxes in the office.

"Ya okay dope?"

"Yeah" he said rubbing his blond hair going out in the hall to help Temari with the platform with the young Uchiha following behind.

* * *

"What the hell are they really expect use to wear this?!" the pink emerald eyed teen yelled shaking a skirt that'll barely fit.

"Foreheads right I'm not wearing something that'll barely fit around my ass and boobs even though the colors are cute but I'm not wearing this we'll look like sluts!"

The other females nodding in agreement in their disapproval in the uniform that were picked out for them.

"Listen if you want to blame anyone blame Kiba and the whole male population in class they're the ones who designed all the uniforms for you guys to wear anyway" the person said dropping off the uniforms.

"_I'm gonna kill them all Cha!!!" _Sakura thought with an angry vein popped in her forehead.

Hinata walked out of the changing room dressed in the maids uniform her luscious legs were shown off in her breast were smashed together with her apron, but it didn't show much just some cleavage and her shoulders were shown off as well as in with her bangs hanging down her from her face in 2 long braids going down her shoulders in a cute fashion showing off her elegant neck and the maids bonnet sat perfectly on top her head her stockings up to her thighs and with strapped sandal heels (like what Tsunade wears).

The girls were speechless at the sight the guy delivering the uniforms was even lost for words looking at the lavender eyed girl.

"uh this is what were suppose to wear right?" she asked innocently

"aahhhhhh" high pitch squeals in the room.

"Hinata you look so cute!!" Sakura hugged her clueless friend

"if I knew it was going to look that good I've would have put it on a long time ago" Ino added fixing the ruffles on Hinata's skirt.

The girls were chattering and going into the changing room to put on their uniforms to see how they fit.

* * *

"I think Konoha high would be perfect for you. Your education means everything to us the pool is be the gym and the library's on the 2nd floor of the main building and you new class will be class A-3" Iruka said leading the new student into the room swarmed of teens.

"What are they doing?" the newbie asked.

"There still making preparations for the upcoming school festival next week" he said getting everyone attention when he walked in.

"alright everyone would you mind settling down for a sec we all have a new student She's all the way from Korea make her feel welcome okay and her name is..."

He wrote her name on the dusty blackboard Yakumo Kurama"_**(she that crazy art chick from Kureani's past)**_

"I'll get your new seat assigned after the festival okay"

"You may all continue what you were doing" he said leaving the classroom.

Karin and her group shifted their eyes over to the new girl and walked over.

"Hey new girl" she waved her over to their table.

"Hi"

"Hey where you from Yakumo?"

"Oh from a small town called Kurimu it's not that far away from here"

"Hey guys did you here Sasuke's and Naruto's home rooms doing a maids cafe this year"

"Really"

"Yeah, I bet Sasuke and Naruto would look cute in a waiters uniform" she sighed dreamily with a blush on her cheeks

"Huh did you say Naruto.....like Naruto Namikaze?"

"Hey you know him?"

"yeah I long time ago me went to Konoha elementary together we were good friends until I moved away from Konoha I wonder if he'll remember me?"

"Come on I'll show you his class Yakumo" Yumi said getting up to lead her to the class

Karin grinned evilly "I think this little get together could be a little more interesting don't you think girls?"

She gave them a cat like smile over to them they shared a smile in return.

* * *

Sliding the doors open and Naruto was hugged from behind "Naruto!" Hinata smiled at her blond

Naruto grinned tickling the girl from behind making her squeal in happiness

"I was getting worried for a second if you guys were gonna show up" the blond said pull Hinata in front of him snaking his arms around her waist

Sakura gave them the evil eye "ya'll pervs think your off the hook that easy huh?!" she cracked both her knuckles "those uniforms are beyond perverted they barely cover anything!" she yelled pointing a lone finger in their direction.

Naruto was out in La la land blushing and drooling thinking about how 'sexy' Hinata would look in the uniform

'_Maybe I'll ask her if he cause see how she'll look in it when they got home this afternoon'_ he thought with a grin.

But his thoughts were over with a hard smack in the head by his pink headed friend

"hey what the hell you do that for Sakura?!" he rubbed his head a bump was already being to foam

"Stop having perverted day-dreams about Hinata Perv!!" shaking her fist at him

The door slid open again a golden eyed girl walked up to the small group

"still the same Naruto I remember" she chuckled

The blue eyed teen turned around and came face to face with a familiar face and gasped

"Yakumo is that you!" he walked up to her

"yep I've seen you haven't changed a bit since way back when" she grinned

"man it's been forever" asking question after question.

"how have you been?"

"where do you live now?"

"when did you get her?"

"whoa woah hold on their one question at a time okay" she put her hands up in front of her backing up a bit.

"Ahem" Sasuke nudged the blonds shoulder telling him they were still present

"oh sorry guys hey Yakumo these are my friends this is Sasuke-teme" he grin dodging a swing that was coming from the dark haired teen

"It's Sasuke Uchiha" he said crossing him arms shooting Naruto a small glare his way

"Hello I'm Sakura Harano it's nice to meet you" she shock the other girls' hand

"And this is Hinata" Naruto said grinning with a blush pushing the girl forward

Yakumo smiled holding out her hand to the paled eyed girl but Hinata just looked at her with a blank look and turned her head like she wasn't even there.

"huh Hinata what's wrong?"

"I don't like her" Hinata bluntly said _**(ha you guys thought she was going to say something nice got ya don't I)**_.

"Hinata, I'm sorry about that she's still a little dizzy in the head from early would you excuse us" Sakura guided the lavender eyed girl away from them out of the room in a hurry.

Naruto and Sasuke still in shock of what Hinata just said "ah sorry about that Hinata's still kind of new here as well and just kind of says what's on her mind" Naruto said scratching the back of his head embarrassed.

"ah don't worry about I bet well become friend before the festival ends" she grinned

Naruto nodded

* * *

When walking home together Hinata's head was down stealing glances at Naruto every so often still knowing he was a little disappointed in her actions this afternoon when meeting up with his old friend.

"Hinata" he still not looking in her direction

"Yes Naruto?"

"What you said today wasn't very nice you know?" he finally looked her in the eye when he stopped walking.

"I know I'm sorry" she looked down at the pavement almost in tears ashamed at what she done.

He sighed bringing her closer into a comforting hug burying his face into her soft ink locks

"It's okay just promise me you'll apologize alright" he said taking her hand entwining them together.

She sniffled softly while he whipped her tears from her eyes when she looked up at him.

"I promise"

Walking home hand in hand Naruto finally remember "uhm Hinata how did you maid uniform, I mean did it fit you?" trying to come up with a non-pervert way of saying it.

Hinata smiled running ahead of him "You have to catch me first if you want to see how it fits me!" she laughed at him over her shoulder heading to the house

"Hey that's not fair Hinata you got a head start!" he pouting then grinned sprinting after 'his' Hinata for there soon afternoon 'play'.

* * *

_'Hm something's a little off I can't put my finger on it but I just have this feeling'_ the lavender eyed male thought to himself looking out on Konoha.

"Neji what are you doing all the way up on the roof come inside already it's getting late and I made dinner tonight1" she yelled up at him.

"I'll be down shortly" he responded getting up from his position.

Ten-ten put her hands on her hips huffing "fine but come on before dinner gets cold!" going inside to fix the table.

Neji looked back into the sky still on edge but let the felling waver for now. He jumped off the roof going inside to help Ten-ten fix the table.

* * *

The Schools Festival was today and everyone got up early pitching in to do their part for the festival.

Naruto was outside handing out pantalets to the visitors that came with Sasuke beside him also getting the same job.

"man this is boring as hell, when do was get a break?" the blond said rolling his sore neck from all the aches.

"I don't know Shikamaru suppose to be here an hour ago to switch shifts with us" the Uchiha said annoyed with the situation there in

"damn it I bet he's sleeping on the job again!" Naruto crossed his arms angrily _'that asshole'._

"hey guys you can take a break know!" Temari said waving to them out of the window.

"really did you find that lazy ass pineapple?!" he yelled up at her

"Not yet but I'm gonna keep looking, but Sai and Sora offered to take your place!"

"kay well thank them later!" he and Sasuke walked inside.

The two passing by all the other class decorated and cleaned up for the occasion.

"wow I forgot how hectic it gets every year" the blue eyed teen looked around

"hm" putting his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Naruto-senpai, Sasuke-senpai come check out our classroom!" said an overly excited 6th grader waving at the trying to get their attention.

"I guess a quick pit stop wouldn't hurt come on teme" he grinned running into the middles scholars' room trying to get away from his angry best friend.

* * *

"Sakura I need you on table 4!" someone yelled from the back room

"okay I'm coming!" the pink haired teen was carrying 2 trays of tea and cakes in her hands to table 4.

_'I bet those idiots knew the girls had to do all the work'_ she sighed putting on a scary fake smile on leaving the table

But not before she kicked a guy in the_ 'you know where'_ that was trying to look up her skirt

She sighed look to the door seeing Hinata putting 4 trays of ice cream sundaes with one hand.

"wow Hinata your really good at this" she complemented the other girl.

Hinata smiled "I read yesterday on how to serve in a restaurant it was quite helpful"

Sakura shook her head smiling "well we could use more workers like you we still got more customers coming in most of them guys as usual, no one tried to feel you up right because if they even try I'll kick there ass just tell me okay" she smiled.

Hinata nodded but then thought of what was her goal for today "oh Sakura would you mind if you took over for a moment please I have something I have to do right quick" she said taking her apron off picking up some sweet dumplings in a small bento.

"oh sure thing why a you taking dumplings with you?" she ask curiously.

"Going to make things right and find Naruto to see if he was hungry" she smiled walking out of the room in a hurry.

* * *

"Hey Yakumo your cell ringing!"

"Thanks and Yumi tell Karin I'll be back in a bit to help out in cleaning up 'kay"

"where you going Yakumo?" she called out to her.

"oh nowhere I'll be back!" she smirked

Hinata slid the door open right after it just closed coming into the room looking for Yakumo trying to apologize.

"um have you seen Yakumo I wanted to talk to her?" she shyly tapped her fingers together.

"yeah she, but she said she'll be back in a minute?"

"thank you I'm going to go look for her" she ran out again to look for the golden eyed girl.

"_Is she there?"_

"_oh hey, yeah she here"_

"_I think it almost time"_

"_okay when?"_

"_what time is it?"_

"_it 5:30 right now" she smiled looking at her wristwatch _

"_I think it's time for you to make an appearance"_

"_understood"_

She flipped her phone off walking back to the school

* * *

Hinata ran all around the school looking for Yakumo but couldn't find her anywhere

"oh I hope she didn't leave yet" thinking she wasn't going to get the chance to apologize to the said girl

When stopping to take a break leaning out the window seeing Naruto coming from out the teachers' lounge.

She was so excited not seeing him all day she was about to call out to him but stopped when she saw Yakumo waving at him with a smile. He grinned at her.

"hey Naruto where were you all day?"

"handing out pamphlets to the visitors really boring shit to tell you the truth"

"yeah I know what you mean" she grinned back at him.

He nodded

"we never talked one on one like this since you know" she said looking down at the tiled floors

"oh yeah its okay if you don't feel comfortable talking about it I understand"

"no no I'm fine now really it's been years ago since then"

"hey Yakumo you ever need someone to talk to I'm here for you okay" putting a hand on her shoulder

She still looked down, then looked up with tears in her eyes grabbing the blood into a taught hug

And what really surprised Hinata the most Naruto was hugging her back.

Hinata was backing up not able to watch anymore she dropped the small bento and ran down the hall with tears in her eyes coming down like a waterfall.

* * *

Naruto looked behind him hearing something drop to the floor then someone running away.

"did you hear something just now?" he asked her walking to the corner.

Yakumo pulled him back to her about to kiss him on the lips but stopped her just in time.

"Yakumo what the…-"

"I like you okay" she admitted.

"Yakumo" he said in a whisper.

"don't you like me to?" she waited for his response

The blond looked to the floor his blond locks covering his eyes shocking his head.

"I'm sorry Yakumo but I just don't like you that way hope you can understand that we'll always be friends okay" he said looking over his shoulder giving her a sad smile.

She looked at him smiling back "yeah I get it"

He nodded "I'm still here if you need someone to talk to okay"

"yeah thanks Naruto see ya" she waved walking in the other direction down the hall.

Naruto saw the small bento on the ground picking it up spotting a tiny note connected it

"what's this?" reading the note.

_Dear, Naruto_

_I know we didn't get to see each other all day and just wanted to have a small treat for all your had work for the festival._

_Love, Hinata_

"Damn it!" he ran down the hall a top speed trying to find Hinata to set thing right.

'_She must have seen me and Yakumo together and got the wrong idea please forgive me_ Hinata' he said in a panic.

* * *

Hinata ran up the stairs even if her legs were about to give out from underneath her. When making it to the top she opened the big steel door looking left and right wind the brisk breeze blew her hair all around in every direction.

'_I can't believe it, I won't! I won't!' _she told herself repeatedly.

The pale eyed girl walked slowly over to the edge griping the bars of the roof top looking down with fresh tears still in her eyes looking to the back of the school seeing students already piling stuff for the big bonfire that was happening soon.

"Sakura told me when the bonfire begins people go around telling the ones they have feelings for how they feel for each other"

"I wish Naruto would do that with me?" she looked up at seeing the sun already going down

She wiped her tears way from her pale cheeks trying to be strong.

"I better go back inside I've shouldn't leave Sakura to do all the cleaning up by herself" she was about to walk back inside, but not before a of red beam of light aiming strait for her.

Hinata jumped out the way just in time before it hit her. She was shocked and confused at what just happened.

"what's the matter, crybaby?" said a strange deep voice behind her.

Hinata got up looking behind her wide eyed seeing another one of those soldiers in black uniforms with black sunglass on her eyes hiding their eyes and face covered to holding what looked like daggers in the stranger's hands twirling them with such ease.

"w-who are y-you?" finally found her voice.

"hm you don't need to know that you bitch all you need to worry about me ripping you limb from limb"

Hinata gasped taking a step back.

"You're lucky I have orders to not kill, but there wasn't any orders in saying I can't ruff you up a bit before you be tore apart bit by bit" she said emotionless bringing out several daggers from her sleeves.

"Wait I-!"

Not getting a chance to finish what she was about to say the known person threw the daggers with such procession and accuracy it almost hit the scared girl if it wasn't for the small beams of dark energy burning the weapons to snider throwing them off target from the fragile girl.

Hinata and the Stranger were surprised looking up at the same time to see who've saved her.

The person had on a Samurai type on outfit he had pale skin, dark brown long hair up in a ponytail, but similar lavender eyes looking down onto the rooftop in what looked like anger on his face _**(bet your wondering what the hell he wearing huh well his and Ten-tens class was doing a play and Neji was casted as one of the leading rolls ha-ha poor Neji).**_

'_Neji'_ Hinata smiled up at him despite her situation right now.

The stranger dressed in black narrowed their eyes at Neji "Who the hell are you?!" they said in rage.

Neji landed down upon the roof walking until he came in front of Hinata stopping so she wasn't in view of the enemy.

"Who I am doesn't concern you human!" he said with such venom in his voice glaring at the person dressed in black.

The known person stepped back a bit from the lavender eyed male from the sound of his voice.

"Are you injured?" he asked still staring at their known visitor.

"No I'm fine, thanks Neji" she answered softly.

He nodded signaling that he heard her.

"Well if you two dicks are done with your little act I'll just take you both down I was only suppose to take the girl but with you here I have the feeling this is just a bigger bonus!!" she threw more daggers at the pair.

Neji grabbed Hinata moving her out the way of the sharp weapons and kept dodging them when they kept coming toward them when they hid behind one of the air conditioners on the roof.

"What's the matter why ya running?!" she called out to them.

"Stay here Hinata" he said in a firmly getting up pushing energy into his body making his wings spread out taking off into the sky.

"Well looks like someone's getting serious" they sneered putting her daggers away bringing her hands together forming another red beam.

_'so she isn't human after all I've should have known for the beginning, but her energy fairly low it was hard of knowing if she was a human or not'_ he threw another beam of light at her.

The smoke of the blast cleared not spotting the perpetrator at all he looked left and right trying to since her presence anywhere.

"Hey up here!" the soldier sent Neji toppling out of the sky from her glowing palm down to the ground of the roof creating a small crater of where he landed.

"Neji!" Hinata rushed over to him.

"Hey you hurt yourself?!" she laughed at him when he was struggling to get up.

Hinata was in her knees seeing if he was alright.

"That's a new one" he said getting back up onto his feet.

"What do you mean?" she asked tugging on his long sleeves waiting for an answer.

"She adsorbed some of my energy trying to make herself stronger, I was right she's not that strong after all just making her enemies weak to keep herself healed" he responded to her question.

"Hinata say close".

She nodded

"Hey what ya talking about down there?!" she yelled still suspended in the air above them.

The pair glared up at her sharing the same facile expression.

"Aww not gonna answer huh well you both want be talking anymore for now on let's do this!"

The soldier shot down at them like a missile from the sky.

Neji and Hinata not letting their guard down for even a second knowing they'll need everything once of their strength in this upcoming fight.

* * *

"Hey Sakura"

"Oh hi Ten-ten"

"so how's the café?"

She sighed "tiring and aggravating as hell but at least it over now" she whipped of the smaller tables cleaning up.

"Yeah same for us to the play was fun to do by the way have you seen Neji I can't find him anywhere it like he just poofed into thin air?"

Sakura shock her head "No I've haven't seen him speaking of poofing out of thin air Hinata still hasn't come back yet and were all ready cleaning up?"

"Well if Neji's with her she should be fine"

"yeah I guess you right. Hey can't wait for the bonfire tonight I'm so excited!" Sakura squealed

"yea I was actually hoping you know Neji would ask me" the brown eye teen blushed pink fidgeting with the bottom of her costume nervously.

"I'm positive he'll ask you hang in there okay" she patted her shoulder.

* * *

Neji collided into the metal bars of the fence panting getting back onto his feet looking over to Hinata to see her safe, he turned back to face their opponent.

"What's the matter you two tired yet" the soldier said panting also with their hands on their knees.

_'I guess were not the only ones out of breath were running out of options here'_

"Don't even try escaping it isn't going to work"

The soldier rushed forward about punch Neji in the gut but he blocked the hit "you have to do better than that"

"Oh do I?"

The black soldier held up some daggers Neji thinking they were getting thrown at him he was sadly mistaken were thrown swiftly to the right coming straight for Hinata.

**"HINATA RUN!"**

But he couldn't reach her in time the sharp weapon impaled her arm and scratching up her legs in the process.

She was on the ground her arm and legs cut and was bleeding at an enormous rate.

"Oh well she just die of blood lose I don't even have to lift a finger"

Neji was about to blast this _**basterds**_ head off even if he had to blow up the entire roof top.

"I sick and tired of this shit" said an annoyed voice coming from Hinata's direction.

The two looked at the girl seeing one of her hands holding her head like she had a major headache.

Hinata got up her bangs covering he eyes walking toward them a little sluggish dragging her feet.

"Well well the bitch is up, what's the matter you gonna cry" in a teasing voice pushing Neji away letting him fall into the wall again.

Hinata stopped in her tracks grinning showing off her fangs and slit eyes and ominous aura spreading while surrounding her foe.

The black soldier was now shaking from how much dark energy coming from the girl, thinking she was a weakling just a few minutes ago.

"What the hell are you?" still trying to be brave.

"he he he I go by many names, but-"

Not finishing dashing forward with a hand wrapped around the soldiers entire neck pinning the enemy against the concrete walls the soldiers air supply was at a low dark orbs gazed into hers, malicious and cold.

There was no doubt about it.

_**'This was the true target'**_

"Hm who's the bitch now?"

Leather covered hands trembling wrapped at her wrist and arms trying in desperation to get her to let them breath.

She wasn't letting go anytime soon, not budging an inch.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you." Her dark voice hissed with such hate it sent shivers down Neji's spine.

"P-please." there raspy cries did nothing but make her cold eyes stay locked on the black soldiers.

"Sorry to disappoint you but you can say my killing meteors on empty right now so sad I have to dispose of you so soon aw oh well have a nice afterlife!" she lifted her hand to cut right through the black soldiers body before Hinata started to take control of her body again.

"Ahhhhhhhh stop it you stupid wretch I was actually doing you a favor damn you to hell!!!" holding her head in pain backing you from the now fallen soldier scooting away quickly from Hinata in fear.

Hinata head was shaking back and forth screaming until she lost her footing landing on her knees with her bangs down in her face once again breathing heavily.

Neji came to her side putting his hand on her shoulder letting her know he was there, looking up toward the black soldier shaking like they were back from hell.

"I know I don't have the strength to kill her I'm aware of that but that doesn't mean this is over" jumping off the roof top disappearing right before their eyes."

"We have a real problem on our hands".

Neji looked down at his 'cousin' seeing the hurt in her eyes.

"Hinata are you alright can you move" he asked lifting her up by her arms.

She looked up at him with her clear opal eyes nodding.

"Come on we should get cleaned up" leading her back inside.

* * *

Naruto was helping clean up the class from the café.

_'Hinata where are you?'_ thinking he was going to have a panic attack soon if she didn't show up anytime soon.

When the door slide open Naruto Sasuke Sakura and Ten-ten looked up seeing Neji in tattered samurai clothing.

"What the hell?!" Naruto stood up walking toward him.

"Neji!" Ten-ten dragged him over to sit on the desk so she could wrap up his wounds.

"Neji what in the hell happened to you?" Sasuke responded walking over.

"Neji what happened!" Sakura questioned bringing over a first-aid kit to Ten-ten.

He shook his head "I'm fine I'm already healed so there's not need to worry alright" looking around the room at them especially Ten-ten.

Hinata soon walked still in her dirty uniform she took off her stockings showing off her smooth pale legs.

Naruto started to blush red he still couldn't get over how 'sexy' she looked in that uniform.

Hinata didn't even look at him in the eyes remembering what happened earlier.

"I'm sorry for not coming back when I suppose to" she said looking over to Sakura.

"hey it's okay really most of the costumers were gone away so don't worry about it okay" the emerald eyed girl shook her hands in front of her.

"I'm going to take out the trash now" picking up one of the plastic bags taking it outside.

Naruto was looking down ashamed that Hinata heard earlier.

Until a hard fist came into the back of his head sending him to the ground. The blue eyed boy looked up the first thing he saw was pink.

"What did you do you moron?!"

"What makes you think it was me?"

"Because 1 if it was someone else who made Hinata upset she would how come crying into your arms and number 2 I've never seen that kind of expression on Hinata's face before"

"None of us have so it had to be something that you did to her and you better fix it or else!" the furry of pink pointed a angry finger at him walking out the room pissed.

With Ten-ten and Neji behind her.

Sasuke looked over seeing Naruto get up moving the desk back to their original spots.

"You know you got to fix this right?" he said getting up heading toward the door.

He looked over his shoulder seeing the blond look out the window watching the sun going down nodding.

"I know I would never forgive myself if she was still upset with me"

The Uchiha smirked nodding in agreement sliding the door back behind him.

* * *

Hinata was carrying the broom s back into the dark homeroom putting them in the closet where they belonged.

When turning around she was caught in familiar embrace falling gently to the floor the presence of someone very special to her.

"Naruto?"

He looked deep into her lavender eyes seeing a betrayed kind of look.

"Hinata would you please hear me out for a minute?"

She looked down then up at him seeing a pleading look in his deep cerulean eyes

She nodded

"I know you're upset with me because of Yakumo and what happened earlier I know I understand if I was in your position I would be pissed to"

"Naruto you don't have to aplo...-"

**"YES I DO!!"** he yelled out.

Hinata was appalled at his outburst just now.

"Hinata you're more important to me than anyone in the entire world" he admitted.

Hinata looked into his eyes seeing he was telling the truth.

"I don't really know how to express how you really mean to me Hinata ever since me and Sasuke found you in that crater I just felt like we were connected somehow like it was fate that you came here to earth"

"I'm so sorry if I hurt you I already told Yakumo it'll never work because I already fallen in love with somebody else" he whispered the last part looking down red in the face.

Hinata palmed his check turning him around to face her direction she smiled up at him with tears glistening in her eyes.

He bent down kissing her fully on the lips trying to make her understand how deep his feelings were for her

"I want you in my life forever" he continued looking into her eyes with such desire.

Her eyes widened softly from his whispered statement.

"You are the only one I have thought about doing this with . . . I want to touch you so badly that just the mere thought is getting me hard again,"

To prove his point his hips moved and she felt a familiar hardness against her core; a soft moan leaving her lips, "But if you don't want me to . . . I'll stop"

She stared at him before finally she shook her head.

Grinning like an idiot he leaned back down, to kiss her briefly on the lips before pulling away. Rolling off of Hinata he moved to sit on the desk patting his lap signaling for her to sit on him.

She wasted no time getting up to straddle the blond grinding herself onto his hard groin.

Hinatapulled his belt off, tossing it to the floor, the buckle clanging on the tiled floor. Undoing his jeans, he leaned to remove them, pausing when she touched his pants his eyes softened.

Large hands gripped her waist, lifting her up onto his own, Hinata's legs hugging his slim hips. Naruto lightly pecked at her lips her delicate hands buried themselves in his hair, Naruto pulled her into a deep kiss; they breathed heavily through their noses, refusing to break apart, Naruto's rough warm tongue caressing Hinata's.

She ran her smooth hands down his neck to his chest, curving around his waist onto his back, slowly, tauntingly running them up along his spine, Naruto moaned into her tantalizing mouth, cupping her jaw to pull her even closer, sliding his warm hands under her skirt.

Desperate for air, Hinata pushed on Naruto's chest, the male biting on her lip before giving her up. Hinata kept her eyes locked on Naruto's, both gasping for air, Naruto's hands massaging her thighs roughly. Hinata's hands paused for a second at the hem of her shirt, the heated body in front of her pushing her desire, her skirt pulled up a little.

Their bodies slick with sweat, Naruto unclasped Hinata's bra for her to slip off, his mouth on her neck as he palmed her soft breasts.

Naruto's hand shot out against the desk for support, his other arm cradling her hips as he continued his assault on her neck, soothing his bites along her skin with a warm caress of his tongue.

Naruto kissed her neck before pulling back, his hands cupping her glowing face; pressing his lips against hers, he released her to kiss her temple, running a hand through her hair before cupping her jaw again.

He took one of her nipples into in his mouth and sucked.

Hinata bucked onto his groin. While his tongue circled one nipple, his hand tweaked the other. Her hands held him tightly making sure he didn't move from where he was. She was so hot right now.

Naruto's rough hand palmed her breast, pushing further against her, moaning at the feel of their naked chests against each other, sweat covering their heated bodies.

He hungrily kissed her neck as he continued to massage her breast, his other hand sliding around the curve of her thighs, grinding his hips against her.

Hinata openly moaned for the male, her soft pants fueling him on, her hands on his back as she held tightly onto him; "N-Naruto…."

His warm lips found her own, his hand leaving her breast to hook under her thigh, spreading her legs further as he pushed against her, her cries muffled by his mouth. Naruto's sliding his hand between her legs just over the thin lace covering her wet folds.

She bit down onto Naruto's lip at the feel of his hand caressing her.

Shaking his head, he leaned in to kiss her shoulder, moving up along her neck, ending his trail of gentle kisses on her lips.

Naruto straightened up, slowly unwrapping her legs from his waist; dropping each leg at a time Hinata stood before him, leaning against the door. He bent to pick up her discarded uniform shirt, handing it to her silently.

She blushed lightly, standing still for a moment, the shirt in her hand, arms still covering her large breasts. Naruto coughed awkwardly once he realized his fixated stare on her, letting her get dressed.

He pressed his lips to her temples, walking back down the hallway to the bonfire that was starting soon.

Hestayed lost in a haze for several minutes looking at their entwined hands. When he finally came back to himself, before he knew it he was holding Hinata by her waist. He looked into her eyes as she smiled seeing what must be the same satisfied expression he had.

'_I love you Hinata' _

* * *

When they met up with the group outside they didn't see the shadow in the darkness looking upon the bonfire her golden eyes blazing in hatred rubbing her neck soothing the dark bruised that started to form upon her pale skin.

* * *

_**So what do you think? good right you have no idea how long this chapter took yawn man I so sleepy night peeps I'm going to sleep until next time state tune piece out…….zzzzzz.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry I've haven't updated in a while I've been having writers block and I just can't put those Authors notes up I just don't like them and that'll just get my readers disappointed waiting for a new chapter and finding out your getting a Authors note and that gets me mad too! **

**So further a due I present to you Chapter 13 of Ugly but yet Beautiful enjoy!**

Second period seem like it was going on forever all Iruka sensei was doing was flapping his gums about the Korean War that really doesn't make any kind of since to him. The blue eyed blond turned too looked out the window watching the clouds roll by.

'_if I keep this up he'll start saying troublesome and what a drag all the time he laugh to himself thinking of becoming another Shikamaru' _he chuckled to himself.

He looked over to his right side watching Hinata taking notes _'wow Hinata's catching on fast in school' _he giving her a warm smile.

"Mr. Namikage I enjoy that you're staying awake during my class now but I would appreciate to your at least looking at me on at Hinata!" he said fairly loudly taping his ruler on the board get his attention quick.

The whole class was busting out in giggles looking at the red faced blond looking down at his desk embarrassed in being found out.

"Ah sorry about that sensei" he grinned scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yes even the athletic groups need an education...all right back to what I was saying…"

Naruto sighed laying down on his desk when a paper ball hit his head he looked up seeing Sasuke looking bored then he looked over telling him to 'read the note'.

Naruto unfolded the small note.

_**After Soccer practice the whole team's going out for a while, you coming?**_

Naruto scribbled down his repose throwing it back to him when Iruka's back was turned.

_**I would, but what about Hinata? I don't want her walking home alone**_

The note was sent back to him

_**I'll ask Sakura to walk her home**_

The young Namikage looked up at the Uchiha nodding in agreement.

* * *

When class was over for the day students flooded from the classrooms to leave for the day

"Hey dope coach says after practice he wants to talk to the team about the upcoming game" Sasuke said leaning back onto the lockers with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh yeah I bet I mean this games really important if we win our school goes to the finals" he grinned shutting his locker back.

"Hey you talked to Sakura right? About walking Hinata home right?"

"Yeah I just texted her and speaking of the girls here they come right now" he nodded toward down the hall.

The blond turn around seeing a crying _(anime style)_ Hinata jumping into his arms making him take a couple steps back from the sudden impact.

"Oh Naruto why can't you walk me home?" she asked rubbing her head on his chest.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her form rubbing her back softly trying to comfort the pale eyed girl

"Hey Hinata its okay it'll only be for today okay I'll be home this afternoon okay" he smiled at her whipping her tears from her eyes with his thumb.

She looked down when he whipped the rest of his tears away nodding.

"Besides Hinata we can catch up on some quality girl time together we barely get anytime like that messing around with this blond goof-ball" she said pulling Hinata away from the baffled Naruto.

"Hey who you calling a……" getting angry from being ignored,

"Come on Hinata let's go!" the pink haired teen dragging the poor girl away from 'her' Naruto down the hall.

Naruto kept his eyes on Hinata until she wasn't in view anymore.

He sighed "alright hope coach won't chew us out for being late again" Naruto said grabbing his soccer gear tossing it onto his shoulder waiting for Sasuke to follow.

* * *

"Okay Hinata it's a good thing we've got the evening to ourselves" the bubbly pink headed teen cheered sitting down at a picnic setting outside a restaurant.

"Huh why Sakura?" she asked confused eating her vanilla ice cream.

"Because silly it's getting close to Naruto's birthday and I know you want to get him something really special" she winked at the other girl giggling.

Hinata cocked her head to the side still confused.

"Huh a birthday, what's a birthday Sakura?"

"Oh man I totally forgot I'm sorry Hinata a birthday is a day when the person you're celebrating it for is born you understand?" she asked smiling leaning on the table taking another sip of her drink.

"Oh I get it now hey Sakura do I have a birthday?!" she asked excitedly.

Sakura nearly choked on her straw coughing while holding a hand to her mouth.

"Sakura are you okay?" Hinata asked worriedly patting her back gently.

She smiled nodding her head.

"Yeah I'm fine" she laughed nervously.

"Come on Hinata let's shopping let's go find things Naruto might like I'm sure he'll like anything you pick out for him anyway" she said taking the other girls hand pulling her in a different direction not answering her previous question.

* * *

Jiraiya was giggling like a school girl looking into the women's bathhouse close by where he was suppose to be meeting someone, but got distracted on the way there.

'_Oh man! I hit the jackpot today women everywhere in nothing but wet towels well I shouldn't just waste my time like this'_ he thought to himself pulling out a thick note book from his pocket.

'_I should be writing every second of this down before it slips away!'_ he thought happily with a red blush and small nose bleed with drool coming out of his mouth.

"Jiraiya shouldn't you be somewhere?" said a familiar voice behind him.

'_Huh?_' he thought before turning his head a little face first into a pair of huge breast.

Jiraiya started to panic looking up when coming face to face with an overly annoyed Tsunade with her arms crossed glaring daggers at the now frightened man.

When Jiraiya was trying to come up with different scenarios to get out of this alive, missing the swift punch colliding to his jaw sent him sailing to the other side of the wall into unconsciousness.

The busty blond sighed rubbing her temples already getting a headache going over the unconscious man dragging to her car by his pants leg not caring that his face was getting scratched up on the pavement.

"Oink oink!" Ton-ton squealed he toddled over to the window, wagging his tail wildly when seeing his master pull up to the drive way of the laboratory

Seizure was working on some files her boss left over from the other day she looked up when she saw Ton-ton getting excited looking out the window.

'_hm thanks strange usually Tsunade-sama get here around 5:00 it's 4:34 she's early today I hope nothing's wrong'_ she thought going over to the door to open to for her boss.

"Oh Tsunade-sama you're………" Shizune sweat dropped seeing her boss carrying an unconscious Jiraiya over her shoulder walking in side dropping him over on the floor right next to the file cabinet like he was a sack of potatoes.

"Tsunade-sama what happened to Jiraiya-sama is he okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about him right now Shizune what about those files from before also the blood samples I've gave you?"She asked sitting down in her chair sitting Ton-ton in her lap petting his head gently.

"Oh yes" she rushed over picking up the papers handing them to her boss to see.

"Hm I've should have known he'd try a stunt like this" Tsunade said turning in her chair to face her desk.

"Uhm what do you mean Tsunade-sama?" she asked curiously.

"Come on Shizune even you should know this who's behind this madness"

Shizune looked down again gasping missing the huge clue on the left side of the signature a snake insignia.

"Orochimaru" she hissed in anger can't believe she missed it and it was right in front of her face.

"Right and I think he's getting a real kick out of messing with Naruto and his friends causing them all kinds of trouble" she looked over at her photo frames of Naruto at the age of 5 grinning like idiot at the park on the swings on her desk picking it up smiling a second seeing the blue jeweled necklace she gave him around his neck, putting it back down where it was.

"I think we should wake up Jiraiya-sama for more questions don't you think?"

"I guess wake you the old pervert with some smelling salts" pointing to the cabinet.

Shizune walked over to the white haired pervert putting the smelling salts close to his nose waking him up in a groan placing his hand on his cheek where it was swollen.

He glared at the blond across the room.

"Here let me get you some ice Jiraiya-sama" Shizune got up getting out an ice pack from the mini refrigerator handing it to him to nurse his hurt face.

"Thanks Shizune" taking the cool ice putting it to his face.

"So what you want?" he asked annoyed

"What makes you think I want something?" she responded with attitude

"Well you brought me here for some reason" he fired back.

Turning away to look at the picture on her desk again "how's Naruto and Hinata?" asking out of the blue.

"There fine you know Naruto's birthday's coming up in a couple weeks you thinking of showing up?" he asked grinning.

Her eyebrow arched "maybe for a small visit just to drop off a small gift" she smiled to herself.

"I think he'll enjoy that his Tsunade-baachan coming to visit him" he chuckled.

"You're going to have another knot on your head to match if you call me that ever again, got it!" she bawled her fist up at him in a threatening manner.

He held up his hands defensively "relax it was only a joke" he grinned.

"The real reason I brought you here was to tell you a few things and ask you a couple of questions" turning around to face him.

"What is it?" asked in a serious voice.

"Has Hinata been acting strangely lately?"

"No she hasn't not more than she already has been acting" he shrugged.

"I see……well our old friend Orochimaru sent me a letter with a few things I think you may want to see" she said handing him the papers and photos.

Jiraiya looked them over gasping at what he saw pictures of a small child in an experimental pod in a breathing mask on and she had tubes sticking out of her.

Jiraiya glared at the contract that he set up for assistances from Tsunade to sign to help him with his work

'_Orochimaru really gone off the deep end for this'_ he rack his fingers through his white locks trying to piece all this together.

"I already refused his offer the minute I got the letter his attentions toward this is quite disturbing to say the least" she said looking at Jiraiya's facial expression.

"Do you know what he's planning?" Shizune asked bringing over cups of coffee over to the two trying to get them to relax.

"I'm afraid I don't have an answer to that" thanking her assistance with a nod taking a cup.

"Yeah I'm totally stomped" taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ahhh were not going to get any ideas now so why not call this a day okay" Jiraiya suggested.

"Your right Shizune would you please lock up for the day" looking over to her.

"Yes Tsunade-sama" she gave a small bow.

"Yeah Jiraiya how about a drink?" she asked with a smirk when they were outside in the driveway.

He grinned back "You can count me in on some of that" he walked over to her car getting in on the passenger side when she got in driving them to the corner bar up the street for some late night sake drinking.

* * *

"Sakura what about this?!" Hinata held up a black watch.

Sakura walked over looking at it thinking it was nice but then looked at the price tag and lost her eyeballs when she looked at the price of it.

"Ahh I think we should get something less expensive okay Hinata" pushing her away from the watch.

The two girls were out for about two hours in different shops trying to look for a perfect gift for their favorite blond knucklehead.

Sakura was about to say they should try again tomorrow, but Hinata wasn't about to give up so easily so walked into a fabric store spotting a jacket like coat with black flames on the _bottom (it's his red Sage coat he wears in the Shippuden series)_.

Sakura came up behind her spotting what see was starting at and grinned.

"You know what will make your present even more special?"

"What Sakura?" like she was pleading to her for an answer.

"If you made it yourself instead of store bought"

"I don't think I can I'm not very good" she said in a whisper twiddling her fingers embarrassed.

"Don't worry Hinata I'll help you okay" she smiled at her.

"Okay I'll try" she agreed softly

The pink haired teen smiled helping Hinata get all the materials she'll need to make it needles, fabric, thread, etc.

Leaving with bags of materials of a homemade jacket, Hinata was satisfied with a smile hoping Naruto would like her gift.

The girls walked into the big Namikage home putting the bags in Hinata's room until later on when Hinata was changing out of her uniform Sakura turned on the TV to the NEWS bulletin when she was make her and Hinata some sandwiches when they started on their homework.

When a special announcement came up talking about the incident that happened when they went to the theme park awhile ago she turned up the volume a little.

_**'T**__**he convicts that were captured but still being questioned as we speak, still no clue on what their real intentions are but the police are still investigating with no leads yet but further new it's going to be cloudy tomorrow afternoon………..' **_

Sakura sighed turning the volume on mute taking a couple sodas out the fridge for them.

'_It's a good thing Hinata's safe here I just can't imagine anybody taking her away locking her up in some dark creepy laboratory doing strange test on her' _she shivered at the thought quickly crossing it out from her mind thinking of spending some quality time with the lost girl.

* * *

"Man practice was rough today" the blond stretched his sore muscles above his head getting the feeling back in them.

"So turning 18 in a few weeks what you planning for your birthday?" the young Uchiha asked curiously.

"You know I don't know I guess dinner with you guys and pervy Sage noting to big this year" he shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I was going to plain……" stop in the middle of his sentence racing over to the auto parts store across the street.

The blond grinning bending down running his hands on the leather seat of the new black and orange 2010 Kawaski Ninja ZX-14 _(an awesome ride)._

"Man what I'll do to get my hands on one of these" he grinned over looking at his dark haired friend.

"When have you ever ridden a motorcycle?" he asked.

"Remember that summer I can back to school with bruises and a broken arm?"

"Don't tell me….."

"yep old Pervy Sage taught me even though he knew I'll get hurt n the first place but I didn't give up I kept practicing until I can't get back on" he chuckled.

"Hey Naruto back for another visit?" a friendly voice shouted out at his direction.

"Hey Yamato!" the blond waved at him when he came over.

Sasuke looked confused Naruto noticed he's look nudging his shoulder.

"This is Yamato he owns this place he's old friend of Kakashi sensei and got me a hookup on the new bikes coming in since a while back" he rubbed the back of his head explaining.

Yamato smiled at the two boys "hey there you must be Sasuke Uchiha am I right?" he asked holding out his hand to Sasuke shaking it.

"Yeah?" wondering how he knew his name.

"Oh Naruto says Sasuke-teme all the time and I just assumed and me and Kakashi still talk so yeah" he grinned chuckling when the Uchiha glared daggers at the blond being refer to 'teme' when being introduced.

"So you back ready to take her out today" Yamato smiled.

Naruto sighed shaking his head "nah not today, but I will soon" smiled sadly looking at the bike.

Yamato noticed the teens down casted look looking back to make sure no one was watching.

"Hey don't be like that how about you take her out for a spin for a while" he smiled seeing the blond perk up from his offer.

"You really met it Yamato?!" he smiled

"Yeah I trust you just make sure you get it back her before closing okay"

"Wait I thought you couldn't do that for customers?" he raised a blond brow at the man.

"There's no rules against it if you suddenly found the keys and was just returning the bike back to the shop" he smiled looking away from the teens.

"But how am I going to……" he paused when Yamato suddenly pulled some keys out of his pocket and dropped them close to the bike on purpose.

"Oh no I suddenly lost my keys and I can't find them oh well they'll turn up sooner or later" said in a fake worried voice and shrugging walling back in the shop.

Naruto was speechless to say the least and picked up the keys to the new bike and laughed grasping the keys in his hands excited.

"Hey want a ride?" he smiled asking the Uchiha when getting on the bike putting on a black helmet that covers the whole face nearby.

"Nah I'm good I'll just go inside the auto store seeing if they do layaway on the same model, but a black and red one" he smirked seeing his friend on the bike turning the gas backing up.

Naruto nodded, his face still cover by the blackness of the helmet flipping the kick stand up pulling out the drive way and onto the road putting more gas for speed.

'_The first thing I'm going to do when I get this is take Hinata out for a ride I think she'll enjoy that'_ he smiled to himself thinking of her happy expression.

* * *

Sakura and Hinata were in her room getting started her present for Naruto.

**"Achoo!" **Hinata sneezed softly whipping her nose with a tissue Sakura handed her.

"Are you catching a cold?" she asked worriedly.

"No I don't think some I don't feel sick" she responded to her question.

"Alright the cut out pieces are in place now all we need to do is sewing them together like in the picture this parts going to take some time Hinata so I think we should stop for today and start on it tomorrow" she suggested looking at the clock seeing 6:56PM.

"Oh okay I'll read some books on sewing tonight" she smiled nodding.

"Hey Hinata, Sakura I'm home and Sasuke's here too!" they heard they yell all the way from down stairs.

"hurry Hinata we have to hide these before Naruto gets up here and figures out what's going on" she said rushing putting the fabric back in the bags while Hinata pushed the needles and thread in her nightstand draw quickly.

Naruto opened the door confused seeing the two females giggling nervously_. 'Okay?'_

"Hey Hinata Sakura did you guys eat something?"

"Oh yeah I fixed us some sandwiches"

"Okay Sasuke's down stairs waiting to walk you home" he said leaving out the room when his pink haired friend pick up her things getting ready to leave.

She turned back around when he walked out the room Sakura gave a smile wink to the lost girl smiling walking out the room.

* * *

When his two friends left he started making dinner he was leaning back on the stove waiting for the nabe to be done boiling in the pot not noticing the lavender eyed girl wrapping her arms around his slim waist.

He looked behind him seeing Hinata in a white sundress giving him a bright smile.

"Hey Hinata sorry I couldn't walk you home today we'll walk home tomorrow okay" he held to her hands that were still around his waist.

"Naruto is there something you want pacific for your birthday anything special?" she asked rubbing his chest in circles with her finger while she asked.

Naruto started to sweat a little _(oh poor Naruto)._

"You don't have to do anything for me for my birthday Hinata, I'm fine if you're here by my side I'm happy" he gave her a foxy smirk.

Hinata was so surprised at his answer she starting to shed tears.

"Hinata what's wrong did I say something to make you upset?" he asked trying to stop the girls tears.

"I'm fine Naruto thank you" she said softly when lifting her hand tracing his whisker like birthmarks.

He smiled each time she did this.

Hinata stood on her tip-toes kissing the blond on the lips passionately.

He was shocked for a second before kissing her back with even more passion then her.

She ran her finger through his golden mane making him groan in bliss.

Top the island of the kitchen still in the lip-lock.

Their tongues battled for dominance over the other with Naruto winning.

Hinata wrapped her soft thighs around the blond male grinding her pelvis against his groin making it bigger each second.

"Hin-Hinata w-we ca-can't not n-n-now and Pervy S-sage could come ho-home any m-m-minute" he stuttered when she stared licking his ear lobe breathing hotly in his ear.

"Please Naruto just a little while we don't have to do 'that' but we could still do something right?" she asked nibbling on his ear.

A growled coming from him trying so hard to resist but reluctantly nodded his head giving the green light saying 'just for a little while'.

Hinata showered kisses all over his face licking his lower lip to open his mouth for her he immediately obeyed her request battling with her tongue again.

Naruto pulls down a part of her white dress getting a better view at her chest area seeing a white lacy bra covering her breast from view.

He pulled down her bra straps making the twins come into view he leaning forward licking her pink tips softly at first until he covered the whole tip with his mouth sucking on her.

Hinata leaned back on the cabinets of the kitchen lost in pleasure at what he was doing to her he switch giving attention to her other breast.

She already felt his enlarged shaft in his pants like it was going to bust out at every given second.

"Naruto can you do me a favor please" like she was pleading.

"What is it?"Still licking her breast.

"You remember what I did to you when we went to that trip camping when we were in your tent that night can you do that to me?" she asked blushing shyly.

He looked up surprised by her request but nodded.

He pulled down the rest of her dress letting it fall onto the tiled floors of the kitchen in only her white cotton panties that already had a wet dark spot in the canyon of her thighs.

The blond gulped bending down on his knees hooking his index fingers on the hem of her soaked panties bring them down to the floor she was as naked as the day they first met.

The blond leaned forward opening her legs more giving her a short lick on her vagina _(testing the waters I guess) _before licking around her soft thighs cleaning the rest of her fluids off her long luscious legs.

Naruto was intoxicated after the first taste of her juices and seeing it leaking out of her was getting him even harder than before if that was even possible.

While Naruto was sucking on her nub Hinata was on cloud 9 having his skilled tongue devour her lower regions was mind blowing.

"Naruto something happening?!" she yelped experiencing her first ever organism.

The blond cleaned up her mess with his long pink tongue licking his lips like he just finished a tasty meal.

He started getting up from his previous position breathing hard pulling up her drenched panties.

Hinata was getting up off the counter Naruto caught her when she stumbling a little trying to get her balance.

He chuckled looking deep into her lavender eyes seeing bliss and love.

The front door slammed open and a really drunken Jiraiya came in tripping over his two feet holding a single sake bottle in his hand grinning like an idiot and laughing.

Naruto sighed knowing his and Hinata's special moment was ruined.

"Ah hey Kid what for dinner I'm hungry?" he whining talking to a lamp thinking it was Naruto.

He laughed to himself knowing for a fact he's going to have a major hang-over in the morning.

Naruto pulled the petite girl to her feet telling her to go wash up for dinner she left toward the bathroom in a hurry.

Then looked over at his drunken godfather telling him to get out the kitchen before he beats him over the head.

Hinata came back down sitting at the table with a smile.

He put the homemade steaming bowl of nabe in front of her.

"Thank you Naruto 'Itadaki-masu!" she picked up her chopsticks eating the warm meal.

Naruto nodded digging in as well enjoying the dinner.

* * *

"Naruto your birthday's today you sure you don't want to do anything exciting?!" Sakura waved her arms in the air dramatically.

"No really nothing big this year" he said aying down on her bed next to Hinata.

Sakura huffed crossing her arms upset through all the playing she was putting in for the ultimate 18th birthday bash.

'_Fine if he wants a nice dinner then I just that's fine to but when my birthday comes around I expect a huge get together! Chaaa!'_ she thought to herself with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

Her, Sasuke, and Hinata were in his room relaxing since it was over and it was a Saturday and nothing to do except be boring until they leave for Naruto's birthday dinner in a few hours.

"Well this is exciting I'm going to go home to change for later" Sakura said lifting up form out his desk chair leaving.

"See you guys later!" she waved.

"Yeah me to I'm out see you later dope" Sasuke said leaving behind her.

"Well that leaves you and me Hinata" he smiled looking her way seeing nobody there.

"Ahhh Hinata not you too!" he whined.

Hinata just finished her gift for Naruto yesterday when he was at practice and was overjoyed with happiness wanting to see the look on his face when he sees her present.

She was in the library putting back the book she used climbing up the ladder putting it back in its rightful place on the shelf she slipped of the ladder causing books to tumble down off the shelves into a messy heap.

Hinata landed and some books braking her fall uninjured she was about to clean up when spotting a glass frame that fell over with a painting on it. When she went to pick it up the glass that held the picture of his family together cracked down the middle.

'O_h no Naruto told me about this he told me they go this painted a few weeks right before the plane crash and his mother handmade crafted this frame herself'_ she racked her finger across the cracked glass.

"What am I going to do?" she said worriedly.

"Hinata are you alright I heard a crash and…." He stopped staring at the frame and photo of his parents and him cracked down the middle.

Hinata got up in a hurry when she saw the blond in the doorway of the library.

"Naruto I'm so sorry I was trying to put a book back and I was clumsy and made a mess I should have watched what I was doing and I so sorry" she rambled on almost in tears.

Naruto didn't say anything he just walked forward to pick up the picture looking at it for a minute and walked back out in silence holding the picture in his hands.

Hinata had tears still in her eyes but they wouldn't fall she knew he'd be upset and it was all her fault at he's this way something that was so precious and important in his life and I'm the one that destroyed it.

"This is all my fault if only I wasn't so clumsy I wouldn't have ripped the one thing Naruto had before the incident and I destroyed it" she cupped her hands into her face and cried softly hopping he would forgive her.

'_**Only if you wasn't here he'll still have those good memories before you were ever here'**_

'_Huh?'_

"_**Hello princess it's been a while hasn't it?' her dark self talking to her.**_

'_What do you want?'_

'_**Oh nothing if you're worried about me taking over I decided to give you a break for today seeing you already made someone miserable in just under 5 minutes bet my record congratulations' she chuckled evilly.**_

'_I didn't mean to!'_ she cried out.

'_**Oh right you didn't mean to brake the one thing his has of his parent before there death I'm actually impressed I didn't think you had it in you your becoming more like me every day you should be very proud I know I am'**_

'_Stop it I'm nothing like you!'_ she shouted out held her head.

'_**Only if you weren't here he wouldn't be upset and also that other girl he knew way back the one with the golden eyes does she ring a bell? When they kissed at that moment you ran I think he enjoyed it very much" she sneered.**_

'_No! your lying he told me he had no feelings toward her!'_

'_**How do you really know that was true and he's not just using you for a good fuck!'**_

'_Shut up Naruto isn't like that at all!'_

'_**Hm that's what you feel then why hasn't he ever told you he loved you?! He would have said it already if he really cares about you!'**_

Hinata looked up at her reflection in the window seeing herself with dark slits in her eyes and fangs.

'_**That's right he hasn't told you have he?'**_

Hinata looked down _'he's just having a difficult time right now'_

'_**Please give me a break I wouldn't be surprised if he came in right now telling you to leave for good because you broke the most only important thing he has of his parents'**_

She knows it's a touchy subject for him whenever anybody brings them up.

"Naruto, I'm sorry" she said tears streaming down her lavender eyes.

* * *

"Hey were here open up!" Sakura voice boomed when knocking on the door.

Jiraiya opened the door with a smile "hey come on in were leaving soon".

Sakura walking in wearing a red strapless satin bubble dress with red flats to match with her hair pinned up.

Sasuke walked in behind her wearing a black suit with dark red dress shirt in a black tie (I just noticed they're matching).

Jiraiya motioned Naruto was in the kitchen.

"Hey guys" he waved at them.

"Hey yourself you actually look decent for one"

"Yeah I didn't know you could clean you so nicely" the pink haired teen giggled.

"What does that suppose to mean?!" an angry vein bulged out of his head.

"Oh nothing" she smiled to herself handing the blond a gift with Sasuke handing him one also.

"Hey thanks guys were waiting for Tsunade-baachan and her assistant Shizune to get here" he said walking away to put the presents on the table.

"Before we start this little party Naruto there's a little something in the garage for you" Jiraiya smiled motioning him toward outside.

Naruto looked spectacle for a moment thinking it was a trick, but went anyway.

The 3 teens were outside when Jiraiya opened the garage door.

Naruto's mouth hung to the ground.

Sakura and Sasuke's mouth was down there to.

Sitting in the entre way was the black and orange 2010 Kawaski Ninja ZX-14 with a big red bow on it.

The blond looking up at him.

"But how?"

"Finding out were you were one day looking at a bike so I made a few calls" he shrugged and smiled down at the blond.

"Happy birthday kid" Jiraiya said ruffling his hair affectionately.

Naruto grinned running over to the bike "thanks Pervy Sage this is awesome I can't wait to ride!" he laughed running his hand in the seat.

"Hey where's Hinata isn't she dressed yet?" Sakura asked.

Jiraiya looked up seeing her light off in her room "hm I told her to get dressed a hour ago I hope she isn't having any trouble, but if she is then I'll be there to give her a hand in making her outfit more comfortable to wear" he said in a perverted grin going in the house.

"I don't think so!" Naruto said slamming his face against the wall making a face print in the wall of the house.

"Sakura why don't you check on her" Sasuke suggest.

She nodded while Sasuke watched Naruto beat on Jiraiya's limp body.

She knocked on her door softly.

"Hey Hinata is everything okay?" she waited for an answer but didn't get a response.

"Alright I'm coming in" she opened the door, but the problem was Hinata wasn't there.

"Huh I thought Jiraiya said she was up here?" wondering where she gone.

Sakura walked more into the room seeing a neatly wrapped gift on her bed with Naruto's name on it and her party dress she suppose to be putting on tonight on her bed.

Sakura looked on her bed again seeing her jewelry box with a piece of paper hanging out the opening she quickly picked it up shaking when reading the letter. She gasped tears wielding up in her eyes about to fall.

"**Naruto!!! Sasuke!!!"** she screamed running outside in tears.

**So what you think? Good huh! I know please hold you applause hahahaha just kidding! If you want to know yeah her evil self talks to her every so often and it's starting to get hard to hide from the others Neji's the only one that knows and maybe Tsunade hmm I wonder? so you'll just have to find out next chapter ha! **

**Remember to review okay peace out my peeps!! Until next time!!XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**So sorry for the long wait! Here we go folks! Chapter 14 of Ugly but yet Beautiful and role the clip… I mean the story hehehe.**

The engine echoed through the night. A lone figure rode along the road, his face covered by his black helmet that covered his face. He swerved through cars on the crowded roads; the sleek metal of the 2010 Kawaski Ninja ZX-14 glistened when passing the street lights.

"Damn it, damn it, Damn it! This is my entire fucking fault only if I've been--"

Naruto shook his head trying to focus on the road and finding Hinata wherever she could be. His hands gripped tightly around the handles of the bike as he pushed down on the accelerator picking up even more speed than before know already he was going over the speed limit.

* * *

"I should have really thought this through before actually running away" she sighed.

Pale eyes roaming the streets bare footed in only a red jersey that was ten times bigger than her (it's Naruto's) with short shorts on trying to find a place to spend the night.

"Maybe if I ask directions but the signs are confusing to read and it's so dark and what are these strange marking on this yellow sign mean anyway? _(She's trying to read a directory sign Lol!)._

****

Sakura running at top speed still in her red party dress but changed her shoes _(I wouldn't want to be running for hours in high heel you feel me girls?)_

She leaning on a fire hydrant to catch her breath when her cell was ringing in her purse 'Sasuke' came up she immediately opened it.

"Did you find her?" she asked worriedly.

"No I looked at the antique store, at school, at the subway too. How about you any luck?"

Sasuke was standing in the middle of the soccer field looking up at the night sky.

"No I check the soccer field, the Mall, even the restaurant we had lunch in not too long ago but still nothing"

"We just have to keep looking we'll find her"

"I know I'm just so worried I mean anything can happen to her when were not around" Sakura was on the verge of tears.

"I know but think how the idiot feels right now" he said.

"Oh I hope he not pushing himself to hard just to end up in the emergency room" she saying her thoughts out loud.

"Even if he ended up in the ER I highly doubt that'll stop him from find Hinata" he chuckled.

"Yeah your right that moron going to get himself killed one day from doing stupid stuff" she giggled whipping the rest of her tears from her emerald eyes.

"Naruto already called Ten-ten and there looking for her to so we'll have more people searching"

"Yeah since Neji and Hinata have the same DNA maybe he'll find her before us"

"Call Ten-ten to seeing if she found anything"

"Okay bye Sasuke" she hung up calling the brown haired teen quickly.

****

The concrete of the pavement barefooted made sores on her feet from walking so long without stopping.

"I'm so tired and hungry" her stomach made a loud gurgling sound telling her it agreed with her.

"I know tummy, but I have no money for food I'm sorry" she rubbed her smooth belly the gurgling softened.

"I didn't want to burden Jiraiya-sama or Naruto anymore with my selfishness I'll try to make it on my own from now on"

****

Neji flew over Konoha black wings flapping undetected by any watchful eyes searching for his cousin.

'_This is pretty ironic'_ he smirked to himself thinking back when he was only to find Hinata and eliminate her from existence but now he's search to find her and bring her back home where she belongs.

The pale eyed male landed on a skyscraper looking down at Konoha at night. The lights glittering onto the streets while the smell of food and car fumes full the air.

'_Where she belongs huh?'_

"This place"

"This world"

"These people will soon be a distant memory"

Neji sighed returning back to his search.

* * *

"Are you sure Orochimaru-sama we still should run some more test to run before she's full capable of going off by herself?" the silver haired man said pushing up his glasses when typing on the computer with his right hand.

"Nonsense Kabuto what better way to test a new toy if you're not going to play with it a little" hissing in glee.

"Of course Orochimaru-sama"

"Bring her in" he said in a small speaker.

The tubes of the machine unconnected a hissing noise when opening. The huge steel doors of the pod creaked making hot steam instant evaporated when entering the room. A small pale delicate foot stepped out of the container.

Orochimaru grinned evilly "are you ready child?" getting only a nod out of the small girl.

"Good your first assignment is to bring that girl to me it should be pretty easy to find her with your more superior tracking skills you're an more advance copy of the a regular with a few modifications"

She looked at Hinata's picture getting the image.

"Don't forget to destroy anyone who gets in your way of the target"

"Understood" she bowed getting ready to leave out the door.

"Hold it" Orochimaru said turning to the other shadow leaning on the wall.

"Make sure my toy makes it back and try not to mess up to bad this time don't disappoint me"

The shadow emerged with a cruel smirk under the black mask, wearing the black soldier uniform twirling the sharp daggers. Golden eyes burned with rage looking at the picture of Hinata in the screen.

"I'll try to bring her back in one piece" tucking her knife back in her pocket.

"Have fun my dear Yakumo" he shoot her a creepy grin.

Golden eyes looked onto the snake smiling in excitement putting he black shades onto her eyes smirking.

"Oh I plan to" she promised walking out with the child by her side.

* * *

Naruto kicked up the kick stand running into _**Ichiraku's. **_

_**Ayame was the first to notice the blond coming in with a scared look on his face.**_

_"**Hey Naruto what's the matter?" she asked concerned.**_

_"**Have Hinata came by here any chance?!" he shout getting strange looks from some of the customers eating. **_

"What Hinata's gone? What happened?!" she raised her voice getting everyone attention.

"It's all my fault but I have to find her Sasuke, Sakura Pervy Sage, Baachan, Shizune, Neji, Ten-ten are all out looking for her" he said in one breathe.

"Aw shit I wish I was off shift so I could help but dads out making a delivery while I'm watching the shop for now, but I promise I'll keep an eye out for her if she shows up"

"Thanks Ayame" he gave her a sad smile running out of the shop down casted.

"Hinata where are you?" he asked himself

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ten-ten asking around inside stores, shops for any kind of clues in finding their lost friend.

"Please be okay Hinata" she prayed.

****

Hinata smiled at the elderly woman handing her a bag of bag of 'Hello Kitty Coconut Milk Wafers' walking out the market patting her head softly

"Hope you enjoy them deary my granddaughter just adores these treats how you're a big fan of Hello Kitty as much as she is"

'_What's a Hello Kitty?'_ looking at the elder confused.

"Well I must be on my way you better head inside dear It's getting quite nippy out here with just what little you have on and it's not save out here a child your age"

"Don't stay out to long deary" she said patting her head walking down the street.

She opened the pink bag, nibbling on the cookies hungrily. Walking forward not noticing she walked into the Park.

Hinata sat in a bench saddened that her Hello Kitty wafers are gone. Putting the bag in the trash she before stepping onto the nice cool grass. The grass tickled her feet soothing the soreness from walking so long.

Sitting on the smooth rocks by the lake looking at her refection.

"I remember now Naruto said this was called 'Moon Lake' because how the moon reflects off the water"

She looked over to the field by the trees remembering the picnic her and Naruto had one day when Jiraiya-sama was out on **'business'** (ha! yeah right! business my ass).

**Flashback (it's getting wavy)**

_Sitting on the checkered blanket enjoying the day while children playing in the area. Runners passing by in a rush. The two sitting together in a nice secluded part of the park. _

_The blond knuckle head laughed at the dark haired girl trying to open almond nut with her teeth seeing the girl struggling he took the nut from her soft fingers cracking it with the metal cracker handing it to her. Hinata looked amazed at the almond cracker. _

'_How can something so small break something so hard?' she thought._

_He laughed at her confused face._

_Hinata was smiling looking at the lake at the swans by the sand of the bay swimming._

"_That's called 'Moon Lake' me and Sasuke-teme fond up right by there that night you remember?"_

_She nodded happily._

_Naruto picked up a rice ball taking a bite leaving some pieces around his mouth. Hinata leaned forward getting up close and licked the rice of his cheek. Naruto blushed falling back onto the blanket embarrassed._

"_Hi-hi-hina-hinata w-we-were in p-public we can't d-d-do that!" whispering quite loudly with red cheeks._

_She just giggled at his red face._

**Flashback over (undue the wavy)**

Hinata smiled at the pleasant memory. Not hearing the whizzing sound of the object flying right toward her. The dagger made contact with her cheek making Hinata turn around to whoever threw the dagger get a feeling she knew who it was already.

"Well, well, well what do we have here the bitch all alone now your little sidekick isn't here to save you this time" she stepped forward making Hinata take a couple steps back.

"Aw what's the matter, scared lucky for you this isn't my fight it's hers" she said point to the shadowy figure coming out of the trees.

Hinata gasped seeing the young child's eyes that looked exactly like hers. Her white jumpsuit made skin even paler by the moonlight. Long brown hair covered her shoulders leaving a small strip in the middle. Pupil less lavender eyes that looked lifeless.

"What have you done?" Hinata said looking at the younger version of her.

"Hmf you don't need to know anything" Yakumo nodded her head toward Hinata's direction telling the child to attack.

The child dashed forward with incredible speed Hinata didn't even get a chance to dodge it. Hinata was knocked backwards onto her back groaning in pain. The child looked her over wait for Hinata to get up.

"Like the new toy we abstract some your DNA from the blood we took a while back"

Hinata looked up one eye closed stating at the child lifeless eyes filled with pain.

Hinata got back up huffing from just being tackled onto the ground from hunger, also all the walking she'd done not get a chance to fully recuperate.

"Tired already I know this won't last very long" snapping her fingers the child lifted her palms charge them with purplish bright light pointing it toward Hinata's kneeling form.

"Say good-bye bitch" she blasted the beam toward Hinata.

The beam felt like it was coming at her in slow motion. Hinata closed her eyes ready for the beam to hit wishing she could see Naruto one last time before she go.

"I'm sorry Naruto" she whispered.

* * *

The beam hit making dirt rocks and the water on the lake to splash in all different directions. The smoke started to clear. Yakumo grinned waited patiently for the mist of the water to clear up to see Hinata's body blasted to bits. But her excitement vanished instantly, seeing blond hair in front of Hinata's form.

Hinata could believe her eyes. Naruto took the blast head on and didn't even flinch. His feet rooted to the spot. His eyes crimson that held rage and hate, and whisker makers visible. He growled at them show off his white pointy canines. His muscles fixed getting the feeling back in his body from the huge blast.

Hinata looked down not met Naruto eyes still thinking he didn't want her around anymore.

"Hinata are you alright?" he said in his demonic deep voice.

Lavender eyes filled with tears. Hinata whipped them away.

"Why did you come?" tears coming down her eyes.

"Why you save me?" shaking her head she didn't understand.

"I thought you hated me?" she could stop the stream of tears from her eyes this time.

Naruto bent down on his knee whipping her tears away from her pale cheeks with his thumb like he'd done so many times before.

"Hinata what are you talking about? Why in the world would I hate you Hinata?" he asked truly confused.

"Your parent's picture that's the only resent thing you have before they passed way it's your special treasure and I destroyed it" she whispered but he heard it.

Hinata I may have been a little disappointed but I wasn't mad I still have the picture of them I'll just get a new frame to put it up" he smiled at her.

"Really, you're not going to get rid of me?" she leaned onto Naruto for comfort.

"What get rid of you? Who in the hell said that bullshit?!" he angrily thought but still keep her in a gentle embrace.

Hinata thought about her other self at that moment remembering not ever trust her judgment.

"That was such a touching little love scene it, I think a tear is coming on" she said sarcastically.

Naruto red eyes glared at the two females standing up putting Hinata behind him.

"Who are you?!" he shouted in a deep voice.

"Are names aren't important but capturing her is so if you just step aside Naruto maybe you'll survive not be destroyed where you stand"

"How do you know my name?!" He yelled.

"so many question so little time I don't have time for this so move or I'll make you!" pulling out her daggers from one of her variety of pockets.

Yakumo dashed strait aiming for Naruto's neck but not getting even close to them.

**"Phoenix flower!"** fire balls rained down from the night sky like missiles. The flames crashed to the ground making it hazy and a little hard to breathe.

Naruto and Hinata started lightly coughing.

"That stupid teme he was suppose to hit them not us!" he said putting his hand over his mouth.

Sasuke landed beside Hinata thumping her back gently get her breathing normally again.

"Are you hurt Hinata?" he said calmly still a bit of worry in his voice.

"Yes thank you Sasuke" she smiled at the Uchiha. He nodded looking at his blond friend annoyed

"Come on dope it was that bad suck it up"

"Suck it up you were suppose to hit them not us you teme!" he point the finger at his friend.

"Whatever just take Hinata and hide her somewhere" he said running into the smoke.

Naruto mumbled to himself about _'the bastard talking high and mighty just because he can shoot fire from his mouth doesn't mean anything' _he scuffed.

Naruto picked Hinata up putting her in the bushes for her to hide for now.

"Stay here Hinata and don't move" he kissed her forehead softly rubbing her cheek_._

"_Naruto" _said to herself when she saw him run back into the frenzy.

"You fools protect a worthless Zeon!" she shouted pointing.

"What the hell is a Zeon?" Sasuke asked red eyes watching each move she made.

"I see you haven't even been informed about that thing you're protecting?" she snobbishly laughed.

"That thing has a name it's Hinata, bitch!" Naruto landed next to Sasuke snarling in anger.

The dark haired teen put his hand on the blonds shoulder securing hold him down. Trying to scuff out more information out of her.

"Zeon's are known species with unique abilities. They've say there only purpose in life is destruction and obliterating other worlds. There usually a genderless species but considering this situation there's males or females"

The dirt finally cleared the two teens saw a kid standing there just looking at them frowning.

"Why in the hell did she bring a kid here?" Naruto asked confused about to yell at the girl to move.

"Hold it dope take a good look at her" Sasuke held up a hand to keep Naruto from stepping closer.

Blue eyes locked onto the girl gasping getting a better look at her facial features.

'_Hinata_' Naruto thought to himself.

"What's the matter boys surprised?" Yakumo grinned walking forward to pat the girls head.

"Most Zeon's have the ability to change its appearance to suit whatever situation they may be in. They have the keen ability to regenerate any part of its body that it may have lost during any battle. And feed off of the world's energy".

Yakumo snapped her fingers again making the shot beams of light at the two teens. They barely dodged the rays of light coming straight for them.

Sasuke blew a huge fireball hitting the beams in the end it just made bigger explosions. Sasuke cursed when the child came forward attacking him head on.

Yakumo and Naruto stood on opposite sides. Yakumo had a few daggers in her left hand just in case while Yakumo had a smirk on her face.

Yakumo looked at Naruto in the eye "anytime you're ready"

Naruto began to gather red energy and his hands swirling around in his palm wildly like a top. Yakumo was frightened, but didn't show it not really expecting what she was seeing when looking at the blond haired teen.

Naruto ran at top speed shouting "**Rasengan!" **

He thrusting his palm into the ground making a creature the size of a small l pool about 6 feet into the ground.

Naruto saw the daggers being tossed at him as soon as he jumped out the creator he dogged them. Seeing this Yakumo smirked giving a smile seeing the potential Naruto had in him not just depending on brood force.

Naruto was disappointed that his attack missed so he had to think of something else to catch her off guard. Yakumo got ready for his next attack. Throwing a hand full of daggers at Naruto so fast he wasn't able to dodge them fast enough, impaling him with 2 daggers one to his shoulder, the other into his right thigh.

Naruto was breathing heavily do to how much blood he'd loss and not knowing how many more of those rays he'd be able to avoid. Naruto slumped to the ground eyesight getting a little blurry.

"I've got you now!" she said getting ready to slit his throat clean off his shoulder.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled ran close to the blond cradling his form in her breast getting Yakumo attention. She looked up seeing Hinata worried face.

"Found you" she smiled.

"That's what you think bitch!" Hinata eyes had dark slits in them shooting her a fanged grin.

"You again!" she hissed in rage.

"That's right" she said in a singing voice.

Naruto looked into Hinata eyes seeing dark slits in her eyes and her facial features changed a little spotting the small fangs on the corner of her lips.

'Hinata what's happening to you?' Naruto thought in fear of something bad happening to 'his' Hinata.

Hinata was about to stand, but a huge wave of pain causing her to kneel back down onto the ground again covering her head making her grunt in pain.

'_Damn it what the hell is that?! Is it that child?!'_ Her other side thought angrily before falling into unconsciousness.

"You guys!" a familiar voice said shooting a ray of black energy onto the field kicking up leaves, knocking down a few trees in the area.

'_Damn it I didn't expect him to be here'_ Yakumo thought to herself.

Neji landed with Sakura and Ten-ten in his arms setting them onto the ground in between Yakumo and the kneeling couple.

"Hinata, Naruto are you two alright?!" Ten-ten knelt down picking up Hinata's unconscious form close to her body.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sakura shouted.

"Yeah I'm fine nothing can in my way to save Hinata, believe it" _(OMG! I just had to put that in there his catch phase!)_

"Where's Sasuke?" she asked.

"Over here that kid was tough" he sighed in relief when the child finally back off for now.

The girl had a burn on her right shoulder and her white jumpsuit was blackened with soot.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji surrounded Yakumo and the unknown girl.

Yakumo spat "I guess we were outnumbered this time but don't even think this is over yet" she threw a smoke bomb into the ground shrouding herself and the child in smoke for a quick escape.

"Hey get back here!" Naruto yelled about to go after them.

Neji held him back shaking his head.

The blond stepped off walking back to Hinata bending down to put her on his back.

"Naruto your shoulder still bleeding I don't think you should be lifting Hinata in your condition. You to Sasuke" she said sternly to the two.

"I'll be fine Sakura just a scratch or two" he grinned trying to make Hinata more comfortable onto his back.

"A scratch are you kidding me two stab wound, a sprang wrist and a wound on your forehead hopefully you don't have a concussion"

"Come on let's get out of here before the police shows up" Sasuke suggested hearing the sirens.

"Your right, I don't want have to explain we have two Zeon's!" Naruto ran with the others following right behind.

"What's a Zeon?" Ten-ten asked curiously.

"We'll explain once we get back to my house" the blond yelled picking up speed.

Naruto ran while looking behind him at the sleeping girl on his back but kept repeating the same thing in his head.

'_**Hinata's a Zeon' **_

**So How was it There you go you happy you finally know what Hinata and Neji actually are. I hope that satisfy you guys for a while. Next Chapter the True comes out in the open. How will Naruto and the other react to Hinata's transformation? You'll find out next chapter I'm so mean lol! Oh yeah I have a new story called 'Lunar eclipse' it's for all the IchiRuki fans out there take a look it's my very first wolf fic so be nice! Piece out until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm not dead, I know I've been gone for a while I been looking at other people stories I had to keep up reading them all hehe I've been a little behind. So further a due I present chapter 15 of UBYB so sit back, grab a bowl of ramen, and relax and action!**

The Luke warm water felt refreshing over Hinata's pale skin when washing the grim and dirt off her arms and legs. Ten-ten handed her a sponge to scrub her back. Hinata still haven't talked the whole time since they brought her home. Ten-ten was worried about her seeing she didn't look them in the eye or she didn't even talk to Naruto when brought back.

"Hinata is everything alright?" she asked in a worried tone.

Hinata stopped cleaning herself for a minute to look back at the brown haired teen. Hinata looked at her for a second before looking down to the wet tiled floors not answering her question.

Ten-ten sighed "If this has anything to do with what we found out tonight it doesn't change a damn thing!" she said to Hinata with a determinate face.

Hinata looked up at ten-ten with tears running down her pale checks trying to wipe them way. Ten-ten smiled bringing the crying Zeon to her, letting her cry on her shoulder for comfort"

"You sure no one will look at me different?" she asked sniffling still trying to hold back her tears.

"Of course Hinata we'll be right by your side the whole way, especially Naruto" she said winking with a giggle when she saw her blushing pink.

"Well I should say the same for you and Neji-nii-san" she smiled holding up her pinking getting Ten-ten to blush red.

"Shudup, shudup, shudup, shudup!" she splashed Hinata with some of the water still in the tub. Hinata laughed trying to get away from Ten-ten's playful attacks. That was the first time tonight Hinata actually smiled.

* * *

"So what are we going to do about this little situation here?" Sasuke said looking at all the people in the room that helped find Hinata tonight _(minus Ten-ten)._

"I don't know Sasuke but what we do know we'll have to always stay on our guard for know on" Jiraiya said in a serious tone.

"He's right for once we have no idea what Orochimaru planning and from what you guys just told me about what happened I keep an eye out for that sick basterd" she said getting up from the couch heading to the door with Shizune right on her heels.

"I guess we'll turn in for the night it's getting pretty late anyway" Jiraiya looked up at the clock when it read 2:45AM.

"yeah my mom's going to start worrying about me I'm just going to say bye to Hinata and Ten-ten before I go" Sakura stood up brushing off her red dress while running up the stairs.

Jiraiya grinned walking over to the stairscase "I'll be up there in a minute to see if they need help in scrubbing their backs it' hard to reach back there after all" smiling with drool coming out of his mouth.

**"I DON'T THINK SO!" **Naruto and Tsunade hard fist made contact in the back of the perverts head introducing him to the floor into unconscious.

"Hold on a minute Shizune I'll be out in a second" she looked over to Naruto waving him over to her.

"Hey brat come over here for a second" Tsunade called Naruto over to the door before they left.

"What is it Tsunade-baa-chan" he folded his arms annoyed. She whacked the teen over the head creating a huge bump the size of a soft ball.

"How many times do I have to say stop calling me that?" she yelled at him.

"Sheesh sorry well what do you want?"

She hand the confused teen a medium size box wrapped in blue and orange. Naruto took the box from her hands smiling up at the scientist/medic.

"Thanks baa-chan" He grinned.

"Sorry we didn't get to celebrate if that crazy god-father of yours has something planed later on for you I'll be there okay just give me a call okay" she leaned down brushing some of his golden locks out of his face and kissed his forehead.

"Protect her okay" he nodded knowing who she was talking about while grinning with a small blush scratching the back of his head.

"Good, see ya kid" she waved at the blond walking out to the car going home.

Naruto looked over to the stairs seeing Ten-ten dressed with Sakura behind her. The other boys got up off the couch getting ready to leave.

"See you tomorrow at school dope" the blond glared at his best friend pushing him out the door. Neji nodded toward him telling him to take care of Hinata or 'else'.

Sakura smiled and saw Tsunade about to get into the car she walked up to her trying to get her attention. Tsunade saw the pink haired teen walk over to her.

"Um Tsunade-sama I wanted to ask you for a favor" she nervously asked

"Sure kid what is it?" she put her hands in her pockets.

"I wanted to ask you about if you would take me on as an apprentice to be a medic i don't want to be useless anymore" Tsunade was a little taken back by the teen request then thought about it for a minute.

"Ah what the hell welcome aboard kid" she smirked. Sakura bowed to her in respect smiling.

"Thank you so much, I won't slow you down Tsunade-sama I'll try my very best" Tsunade ruffled her short pink hair saying to meet her next week and tell get started on her studies.

Sakura waving them good-bye before walking over to a waiting Uchiha she skipped up to him with a bright smile hooking her arm around his; Ten-ten laughed when Neji made that threat toward Naruto and patted the blondes shoulder telling him he should talk to Hinata, before waving good-bye shutting the door behind.

* * *

Naruto sighed looked at his god-father still on the floor unconscious. He grabbed the red blanket that's always on the sofa covering his body up with it before walking up the stairs. He knocked on Hinata's door softly hearing a 'come in' he opened the door peeking in seeing her on her bed with her knees up to her chest. Naruto smiled walking in to sit on her bed.

Hinata looked up at Naruto, then looking down ashamed and afraid.

"Hinata why did you run away?" he asked concerned. She turned away not looking at him. She felt fingers on her chin turning her toward him.

"Hinata please look at me" he sounded if he was pleading.

"I was scared, I starting thinking all the times I burdened you and Jiraiya-sama and it'll be better if I just left so I won't get in your way and let you have your normal life back to the way it was before…" She started to cry.

"It's all my fault if I just wasn't here at all you'll be better off I-"not even getting to finish her sentence she found herself in the strong arms of her beloved while he hugged her tightly.

"Never say that again…" Hinata looked at the blond confused.

"You're not a burden never think that, you changed me for the better Hinata"

"I worried you didn't I?" Hinata asked in a soft voice, the tears now running down her face.

"I thought I had lost you for good this time." he whispered to her, Naruto pull even tighter into his arms.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"I've put you through so much lately, and with everything that has happened, I forgot to think about how you might feel if I've left for good." She said as he stood up whipping her tears away from her pearly ears.

"I don't want you to go Hinata, I . . . I . . . You mean so much to me." he said smiling down at her.

"Please don't run away again please if you're feeling down about something please come talk to me about it okay" she nodded whipping the rest of her tears smiling up at him.

Naruto stared at her with a caring look for a few moments before he looked over at the birthday present still laying at the end of her bed and grinned.

"So you got something to give me?" he chuckled

Hinata looked down to where he was looking and forgot to give him his birthday gift.

"I forgot oh I'm sorry" she handed the blond the wrapped gift.

"Happy 18th Birthday Naruto" she smiled. He grinned opening the present. Gasping seeing the red coat with black flames on the bottom with his name stitched on the back in Kanji letters. He pulled her in for another hug.

"Thank you Hinata this is the best gift I got so far all day, I bet you worked really hard on this" he said pulling away from her to feeling the soft material of the coat. She nodded smiling.

"I spent weeks making it perfect Sakura helped me read the directions properly" she explained. Naruto got up trying it on amazed at how got it fit on him. He went over kissing Hinata on the cheek softly, she blushed pink but she smiled brightly.

"I love it, thanks Hinata" he grabbed her and tickled her while she giggled. It was like nothing even happened; it felt like it was just them together in the world.

"It's getting late and school starts in the morning so rest up okay" he yawned stretching out his sore muscles kissing Hinata in the forehead before turning out the light behind him.

Hinata closed her eyes slowly going into her own self-conscious. **_"You will not decide for me anymore"_** she looked at herself in front of her glaring at those angry dark slits.

**_"This is only the beginning hime just you wait"_**

_**"I listening to you anymore so just shut the fuck up and leave me alone you crazy bitch!" **_she shouted, while her other side was surprised at her outburst and grinned turning her back to Hinata.

**_"we'll see"_** she said in a whisper walking away while Hinata ending back out of her subconscious in her warm bed smiled knowing she won't hear her other side at all tonight she laid back down covering up her cold body happy to be finally home.

* * *

Hinata woke up nice with a big smile slipping out of her nightgown into her school uniform with such speed and going downstairs seeing Jiraiya already sitting at the dining room table with a cup of coffee with today's paper in his hands. Hinata smiled waving at the older man.

"Good morning Hinata I hope you slept well" he grinned at the girl. She nodded grabbing a juice box from the freezer and some toast from the table nibbling on the sides.

"Specking of good mornings where my good for nothing godson he should have been up by now?" he scratched his head confused. Hinata did notice the loud blond wasn't present in the room she was looking confused also.

"Hinata go wake up that knuckle head for me will you, if you two don't hurry you both will be late to school" he said getting up to get another fresh cup of coffee from the stove. She nodded going up the stairs to wake Naruto.

Hinata knocked on the door a couple times before opening the door a little. She peeked inside the darken room seeing a little of the little coming in from the closed curtains. Walking inside she opened the drapes letting the light shine in the teen's room making it bright.

"Naruto it's time to wake up were going to be late" she softly shook him but still didn't stir. Hinata huffed climbing on his bed straddling the blond, when digging her knees deep into the black sheets of the bed. The girl pulled on Naruto up her hands on his broad tan shoulders and started shaking the living daylights out of the blond teenage, but still didn't even flinch. Hinata finally noticed the drool coming down from his mouth but it looked like foam to her. Hinata's reaction was priceless.

"Oh No Naruto!" she screeched running downstairs to tell Jiraiya. He looked up at her worried.

"What's wrong Hinata?" when she started to tear up.

"It's Naruto he has rabies" she sobbed. Jiraiya sighed rubbing his temples. He went up to the blonds room to see what was really happening with Hinata on beside him.

* * *

Naruto looked up at Hinata's worried face then looked over to Jiraiya's. He moved the thermometer that was wedged inside his mouth around a little. Then it started to beep loudly inside his mouth. Jiraiya pulled it out inspecting the temperature and cringed at the sight.

"So how bad is it?" Naruto asked looking over to Hinata giving her a smile telling her he'll be fine.

"well to tell you the truth you're not leaving the house at all today, you're up to 113.6 degrees you'll have to stay home until your fever goes down a little before you start moving around again"

"So Naruto doesn't have rabies" she innocently asked nervously

"No of course not I guess all that shacking you've done to him just had him drooling" he smiled.

When Jiraiya passed right by her when about to walk out the door he looked back at the blond for a minute before Hinata asked him a question "Jiraiya-sama what's a fever?" Jiraiya chuckled patting her head.

"It's just an increase in the body's temperature; don't worry Hinata he should be back to his hyperactive self by tomorrow" he looked back over to Naruto seeing him lay back into his warm sheets trying to get comfortable again.

"Jiraiya-sama is there any way I can help Naruto?" she pleaded

"I may have a good idea to help Naruto out; I'll make him heal quicker "he had a smile glint in his eye grinning rubbing his hands together devilishly cooking up a plan.

'_Hmm what's that?'_ he thought feeling something on top of him. Curious as he was, when opening his cerulean eyes, blinking twice wanting to know what he was seeing wasn't a dream.

Hinata was on top of him straddling his waist, but what she was doing wasn't what had his eyes almost popping out of his head it. It was what she was wearing. Hinata wore a white nurse's outfit the three buttons in the front where unbuttoned and her breast were practically busting out of the top. The nurses' skirt came down to her thighs the long red knee high stockings stop from showing off her creamy white long legs. There was a small hat perched on top of her head with a red cross insignia on it.

Naruto knew blood was already rushing out of his nostrils when he almost passed out on his bed. Hinata looked worried behind belief and continued to rub his tan muscular chest.

"Please don't die Naruto, I'll make you feel better" and rubbed his chest faster. Naruto stopped her rubbing on his chest and tried calming down his breathing before speaking properly.

"Hinata what crazy people said this will make me feel better?"

"Jiraiya-sama" she said with a smile.

'_Jiraiya that perverted basterd, why did I even ask that question I've should have known' _he sighed looking back up at Hinata again with a red blush stained on his cheeks.

**In some random bar in Konoha**

Jiraiya sneezed all of his sake right out of his mouth onto this huge thug that was glaring at him cracking his knuckles angrily.

Jiraiya nervously scooted down a few stools trying to get away.

"Speaking of Jiraiya where's that pervert?" he looked around trying to keep his blue eyes off Hinata's body.

"oh he left a while ago say I should stay home from school to take care of you, I already called Sasuke telling him that we won't be at school today and he'll pas the message onto Sakura" she smiled.

"Hinata I'll be better if you change clothes I'll help me relax more" he said stuffing tissues up his nose to stop the blood from gushing back out.

"Okay Naruto if that make you better" she quickly hopped out of his bed to change. Naruto watched her leave the room and lifted the sheets to look down to his boxers seeing a huge dent. He knew that it won't go away for a while.

'_This is going to be a long day'_ he fell back on his bed in a heap praying for this mini Naruto will go back to normal size before Hinata come back in.

* * *

Sasuke sat by the window looking at when student were coming inside the school. He didn't notice a blur of pink beside him poking him in the head.

"Hey Sasuke Ohayo" she grinned at her dark haired boyfriend. He nodded toward her.

"Ohayo Sakura"

"Hey where's that idiot and Hinata at?" she looked around the class room with her hands on her hips.

"The dopes sick today" he looked up at her.

"Really, well we should come over to visit after school then" she walked back to her seat thinking of inviting Ten-ten, Neji tag-a-long as well.

Sasuke smirk thinking if Hinata giving Naruto a stomach virus from making him home-made soup, the thought made him chuckle when walking back to his seat waiting for class to start.

* * *

Hinata settled for a short sleeve baby blue fowy, with the shoulders exposed. She was placing the cool ice pack from the freezer onto Naruto forehead gently. Naruto looked up into her pearly ear smiling thanking her for the pack.

She giggled when she heard his stomach growling telling him she'll make him something to eat. When she walked out of the room he felt a little worried knowing Hinata never cooked before, he was more afraid for his stomach already knowing if she used her puppy dog eyes on him he'll have to face it like a man and eat her cooking, even if it killed him in the end he'll do it to make Hinata smile _**(yeah that's right be a man Naruto).**_

The girl looked into one of the cook books in the kitchen thinking what to serve 'her' Naruto. Searching through the long, difficult recipes that were pretty confusing to follow, then spotted something she knew he would enjoy, she got start to work throwing in the ingredients into the huge pot of boiling water.

Naruto smelt something almost burning he was about to rush downstairs to save Hinata even if he felt dizzy and about to collapse. Hinata came in his room with a bowl.

'_Okay this is the moment of truth'_ he gulped nervously.

She placed a fresh hot bowl of what looked like Ramen to him at first glance. He looked up at her confused for a second before she motion for me to try some. He sighed breaking his chopsticks in half, picking up the noodles putting them in his mouth.

Hinata waited anxiously for his response to her hard work. The blond stopped chewing and put down his chopsticks slowly on the metal tray looking at the bowl of noodles. Hinata looked down disappointed at herself from falling to please Naruto. When she looked back up at him about to apologize for her failure, but shocked when she heard loud slurping coming from him.

The young Namikaze was slurping down the soup like his life dependent on it, putting the bowl down licking his lips from the delicious tasting broth. Naruto looked up at her grinning ear to ear.

"That was the best thing I've ever tasted!" he shouted thrusting his fist into the air.

"I feel better already!" he smiled thanking her for the wonderful meal she prepared for him.

"Do you really mean that Naruto?"

"Yeah seriously-" Hinata jumped on him hugging him.

"Thank you Naruto I thought I may have failed at, at least making you a simple meal" Naruto whipped her tears away.

"Please don't cry Hinata I hate it when you cry"

"I'm sorry for breaking down like that is there anything else you need Naruto?" getting up from his bedside collecting the dirty dishes he eaten from, heading toward the kitchen.

"If you could get that cold medication from downstairs in the cabinet in a bright orange pill bottle the pills are a light blue color okay" she nodded leaving out the room in a hurry.

Putting the bowl in the sink she looked in the wooden cabinet above the stove seeing the different kinds of medicines. Picking up the orange bottle on the left that was orange, but looked to her right she saw another pill bottle that was bright orange also _**(shit). **_Hinata opened the cabs seeing both bottles had light blue pills but different shades of light blue. Hinata was nervous looking to which one she should pick.

_'He said light blue so I'll just pick the light blue so light blue it is'_ she took out 2 pills putting them in her when getting some orange juice out the fridge to take with his meds.

Not knowing the pill bottle Hinata picked up was Tribulus terrestris _**(oh fuck!)**_

Naruto was reading a magazine when she came back with his pills in hand and a glass of juice. He thanked her popping the small pill guzzling down his juice with it he went back to reading. Hinata smiled.

"I'm going to wash the dishes, but I'll be right back" it didn't take her long for coming back up to his room to see him out of bed looking out the window like he was in a daze. Hinata came in walking up to him. She was a little frightened when she saw his eyes yellow _(like when in his Sage mode)_ instead of deep blue she loved. Naruto grinned walking up to her in some kind of drunken person trying to keep balanced. She held onto his shoulders wondering what the matter was. Getting pushed onto the bed wasn't what she was expecting at all.

"Naruto wha-"his lips clamped down onto hers fiercely prying her lips open plunging his tongue inside her mouth. Hinata was shocked and turned on at the same time, but she couldn't let him continue even if she wanted to.

"Naruto wait your sick we can't" she tried reasoning with him but he seemed zoned out. He placed warm wet kisses on her long elegant neck.

"Hinata I want you so bad" he slurred, proving his point she felt his cock rubbing up against her thigh. She squeaked feeling his large hands rub her breasts softly. She moaned when he started feeling up her dress inside her bra his thumbs rubbing the small mulberry nubs.

"Naruto please…" weakly trying to push him off.

"I don't want to stop" he huskily said licking her neck to her pale checks. Their lips touched lightly before he ran his tongue over her lips, asking to be let in. She slowly losing the battle she opened her mouth to allow him access and he deepened the kiss thrusting his tongue into her mouth once again. She moaned at the feeling when he started nuzzling her neck. He tightened his arms around her in an affirmative response.

With a smirk, he seductively whispered in her ear "how about we bring this up a notch" She squeaked out, trying to ignore the attractive heat exuding from him and control her accelerating heartbeat. He smelt so good, that clean masculine scent. It was so intoxicating, and it became difficult to control the urge to bury her nose in that rock hard chest and inhale deeply.

She held absolutely still as she panted softly in uncertainty. Her heart erratically skipped a beat as he leaned his head lower and pulled the bottom of her panties completely to the side right quick with one hand while he ran his tongue up the slit to that exposed nub at the top, only to draw it completely in his mouth.

Her eyes glazed in unfocused surprise and desire, while a soft audible moaned escaped from her parting mouth. She could feel herself subtlety getting wetter and wetter when he pulled out. His long fingers slipped all the way up inside of her slick wet sheath. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't seem to make herself ask him to stop.

"You like this, don't you?" he asked, pressing two long fingers all the way up inside her tight sheath and curling them slightly to scrape against her inner walls.

"Admit it Hinata" the girl shuddered at the thick sound of his voice. Pulling out his wet soaking fingers from her wet core he put them to his mouth licking the juices clean off his digits like a starving man. Before she knew it, she was on her knees in front of the bed the blond eye were glazed over.

She was speechless; she'd never thought 'her' Naruto would be so demanding. Before she could even protest, Naruto pulled down his sweatpants his upper body already exposed very masculine cut of muscle on his broad tan body.

When he pulled down his boxers lowering them the broad smooth mushroom shaped head of his cock was being pushed through, as though he read her mind, remained on his knees staring down at her.

"I know you want it" he tempted with a smirk.

She beamed, took the manhood in her hands, and started to lick the tip gently at first before gradually moving her head along the shaft, Moaned as he held a hand onto her head, begging her to continue. She did as he told her to do, increasing her speed as she sucked harder. Naruto breathed with every movement she made along his shaft, moaning in pleasure and begging her to go harder.

"Mmmph." She almost gagged when he began rhythmically thrusting deep down her throat before she adjusted slightly and decided to swallow as much as she could. His reaction was instantaneous, he trembled and a barely audible growl escaped his lips. All this was making her so incredibly wet that the sliding string against her clit was driving her insane. Just when she thought he was going to come and not finish the shoot, he pulled his cock free from her mouth with loud huffing breaths.

The pale eyed girl acquiesced and ran her tongue across the small slit tasting the salty pre-cum that leaked out. Then she slowly explored the upraised veins under his shaft curiously before she sucked hard on the smooth head of his cock, using both hands to hold the rest of his shaft steady.

She continued to pump and suck as hard as she could, and she bobbed her head up and down in a repetitive, fast motion as his tingling hand held onto her head. He knew that his orgasm was on its way, and he begged her to suck harder. His face flushed due to the excruciating pleasure that overtook him, and he felt as though he were in heaven.

Hinata took a hold of Naruto's balls and squeezed gently before rubbing them affectionately. This action aroused the blond even more and eventually he could not take it anymore. Cum shot from the tip of his penis and most of it went into her mouth, but she did not care. She was used to the salty, slimy taste of the substance for she swallowed it and licked the remainder along the sides of Naruto's penis, causing it once again to be erect just from the touch of her soft tongue against its surface.

He leaned her over onto her. She obediently spread her legs for him as he asked, shivering with anticipation.

"My Hinata" He said lustily, making Hinata get wet. Taking a whiff of her scent, he got really excited again and immediately licked Hinata's pussy, causing her to twitch and moan in pleasure. Naruto then pressed most of his face against her dripping pussy and licked everywhere he saw her honey. He followed the trails that flowed across her thighs with his hot tongue, making Hinata scream out in pleasure. Naruto knew that foreplay was over, and he told Hinata to lie down on her back.

Hinata had her legs spread wide, while Naruto rubbed his cock against her-that she thought she might die of frustration. Until she felt a huge weight on top of her, she was surprised that the blond teen passed out **'cold'.**

**

* * *

**

DING DONG!

Came the offending sound of the doorbell, jerking her back into reality. Naruto groaned, but didn't wake up. Hinata shuddered putting back on her clothes quickly and put Naruto's sweats bake on also with lighting speed. She quickly went downstairs when the doorbell rung again.

Hinata opened the door smiling at her friends coming inside. Sakura bought a fruit basket, while Sasuke had a card, Ten-ten had a pack of chicken soup, and Neji had some Tylenol for Naruto's pains.

"Hinata are you okay? You seem a little flustered and your hairs tasseled" she blushed red waving her arms around saying everything was fine.

Naruto woke up when everyone came up in his room. They asked him how he was feeling. Saying he was okay and had a weird taste in his mouth. Hinata blushed fire red when he said that comment.

"Hinata's be doing a great job taking care of me though" he grinned. Sakura got up feeling the blonds forehead nodding saying he's fever went down but still should stay in bed.

* * *

When everyone left around 7 saying they'll see them tomorrow and good well soon to Naruto. Hinata walked back up to Naruto's room just to check if he was resting okay. He was awake when she opened the door to his room.

"Hey Naruto you feeling okay?" walking over to his side of the bed.

"Hey Hinata…..you the medication you gave to me wasn't right" he whispered. Hinata was afraid she nervously looked down tipping her fingers together trying not to look into his cerulean eyes just to see hatred.

"I'm sor-" he pressed his lips to hers passionately.

"Don't apologize even though I don't remember as much of what happened, but I do know I enjoyed it… very much" he grinned seductively at her rubbing her pale cheek.

She pressed her lips against his again in excitement. She felt him suck her bottom lip into his mouth and he bit it lightly. She gasped and he pushed his tongue into her mouth. She was letting him explore her mouth.

"Better get off to bed its late" he said pulling back from the breathtaking kiss. She smiled nodding to him happily walking over to the door with a skip.

"Hey Hinata before you go have you seen my boxers anywhere I mean I've been going commando ever since the guy came over" he asked suspiciously.

Hinata shock her head quickly blushing closing the door behind her walking out carrying a pair of orange boxers in her pocket going into her room shutting the door with small grin and blush.

**Just thought I should do a fun chapter from all the drama and tension that have been going on so far I work really hard on the lemony part of the story so I hope you really enjoyed it. Review for any opinions okay piece out peeps.**

_**-I know for a fact you guys are curious: Tribulus works very well in curing sexual dysfunctions and maximizing sexual performance when taken regularly. It usually doesn't work immediately. Level or an imbalance in the body's level of sex hormones, the active ingredients of Tribulus acts as a natural precursor to these hormones.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello readers soooo sorry about not updating in a long time but I hope this makes up for it had to get new ideas for this chapter so enjoy it and Action!**

* * *

Hinata ran down the hallway passing by numerous of student leaving the building for home. Sakura was trying to keep up with her lavender eyed friend, but she was falling behind. Hinata pushed open the steel doors that lead to the soccer field by the gymnasium. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai were kicking the soccer ball back and forth to each other just passing the time.

Hinata smiled seeing the blonde teen shouting at Sai for some reason. She raced toward the field to get to him quickly.

"Sai shut the fuck up!" Naruto yelled pointing a finger at him.

"What all I said is that you have a small penis?" he showed a fake smile.

"Chill out dope" Sasuke said frowning.

"yes there's nothing wrong in having a small dick" Naruto brawled his fist getting ready to knock Sai into next week, but saw lavender eyes heading his way.

"Hey Hinata are you and Sakura finished cleaning the classroom?" he smiled his anger vanished instantly.

Hinata clasped her hands into his looking into his deep sky blue eyes lovingly.

"Hinata are you okay?" he asked worriedly about to feel her forehead if she was sick or something, but got the surprised of a life time when she kissed the back of his hand then got on her knee asking those four heartfelt words.

'_Will you marry me?' _Naruto was scarlet red his voice lost in his throat.

There was an awkward silence at first before a loud **'WHAT!'** heard across the campus. Sakura sighed sweat sticking to her forehead knowing already she'll have to explain the whole thing.

_**Orochimaru's Lab**_

"Kabuto how long until the process will be completed?" Orochimaru asked in a hiss.

"It'll take a while longer Orochimaru-sama it still isn't responding to the dosages of chemicals we put into her nervous system like before"

"Is that so?" he looked at the glass container.

The child was kept in a glass container filled with green substance keeping her stabilized for the moment so they could test if her body functions well. The tubes and wires on her little body healed her wounds and the breathing mask on her face kept her from drowning in the green liquid.

"we'll use her soon I don't care if she full recovers or not this is just a toy well just make a new one if it breaks again" he smiled evilly.

"Of course sir even if it's a waist could always recycle used parts we already have" Kabuto pushed up his glasses with a similar kind of smile.

"of course what use she is if she didn't have the data we needed on the other Zeon's mind calling up our little helper would you tell her to do a little investigating' he left out the room letting the doors close behind him.

Kabuto nodded at his bosses orders then gone back to typing in a few more codes, then calling up there used guinea pig.

"XD626 we have a mission assigned for you" he smirked looking at their latest test subject in the green glowing container.

"So that's the whole story Hinata kind of took that soap opera to heart when she saw it" Sakura gave a weak smile.

* * *

Naruto was behind red and embarrassed at the same time knowing now why Hinata did what she have done.

**Flashback (wavy begins) **

**A couple hours ago in class**

"_Hinata it's your turn to clean up the classroom today alright" Kurenai said before she dismissed the other students from class._

"_Yes Kurenai-sensei" she smiled._

"_Alright then you all dismissed make sure you finish reading chapter 27 in your text books by tomorrow okay" the whole class packed up for the day._

_Naruto looked over at Hinata were she went to get the cleaning supplies from the back of the room in the cabinet. She pulled out the bucket of rags and glass cleaners setting them on the desk getting ready to clean._

"_Hey dope you headed home?" Sasuke asked looking also at the confused Zeon trying to sound out the word 'Clorox' on the white container._

"_What huh, oh yeah in a little while but I'll wait for Hinata to get through with cleaning" he looked over at his friend. They heard a small squeal coming from behind him._

_Hinata sprayed herself with the air freshener and now smell like 'lemons and limes' she sneezed making her land on the ground knocking the whole bucket and the objects in it scatter all over on the floor._

"_ow Naruto" she whined. Their sweat dropped._

"_On second thought I'll stick around to help Hinata" he scratched the back of his head and went to help her up off the floor._

"_Don't worry about it I'll help Hinata clean up" Sakura volunteered._

"_You sure don't you have to be home?" Naruto questioned._

"_Not until seven it's 3:00 right now so I still got some free time on my hands" she smiled getting the broom from the closet._

"_Alright then" Sasuke said._

"_If you're sure then okay we'll be on the field waiting from you guys to be done with cleaning up then we'll walk home together" Naruto walked out with Sasuke._

"_Come on Hinata let's hurry so we can walk with our men home" the orpal eyed girl nodded. _

_They cleaned for a whole hour none stop until they decided for a little break. Sakura turned on the T.V. in the corner in the room flipping through random channels just seeing what was on._

"_Oh Hinata look at this!" the pink haired teen waved her over to look at the tragic soap opera that was playing __**(One my best friends watches Korean Soap Operas all the time it's so funny seeing her getting into the mood).**_

"_What's a Soap opera?" she asked Sakura sitting at a desk entranced at the characters on the television._

"_A soap opera is just a dramatic fiction that's on T.V. or the radio" she shrugged thinking it wasn't a big deal, but this was a whole new thing for Hinata. Then seeing the man get down on one knee presenting a diamond ring to the woman, then when she started crying really hard this action got her confused._

"_He asked her to marry her" Sakura sighed romantically._

"_That's when the person you love asks you if you want to be with them forever it's the ultimate commitment" Sakura smiled thinking about a beautiful wedding with Sasuke._

'_Marry?' Hinata thought for a second before she made up her mind._

**Flashback over (reverse the wavy)**

"And here we are now" she finished sitting down hunched over on the metal bleachers beside the field.

Naruto was still red in the face from the small exchange from his pale eyed goddess while he listened why she did it in the first place the explanation made him even redder if that was even possible.

Sasuke chuckled seeing his best friend almost passed out from how red his face is, and then looked over to Hinata seeing a smile on her face.

"If ya'll do get married I want to plan the whole thing!" Sakura grinned at the red faced blond.

"Were too young to be thing about marriage right now" Naruto said embarrassedly looking away from his friends.

"You just turned 18 last month and I'm 18 Sakura is 17 so were practically young adults" the emo said off handily.

"Do I have a age?" Hinata asked hopefully.

The three teens looked at each other a little fearful not wanting to explain to her she was never was really born she kind of just crashed to earth.

"um sure your um" Naruto scratched his head while sweating bullets trying to think of something that won't hurt her feelings somehow.

"well?" Sasuke was trying not to say something insulting to make her cry.

"you see…Hinata" Sakura was trying to avoid the question.

"It was around a leap year Hinata so you should be around the same age as us 17 as well" Ten-ten walked over to the 4 teens and sat around them with Neji by her side.

"Really" Hinata eyes shined.

"Yep and Neji too he's about 18" she smiled.

"Hey Hinata can you do me a favor and get us a couple of sodas up there by the gym please"

"Sodas, yes I'll be right back" Ten-ten handed her a few dollars for the drinks.

"Hold on a minute, Neji mind going with her just in case" Neji nodded getting up with Hinata in the lead to the drink machines with her cousin behind.

"thanks Ten-ten we owe you one" They all let out a loud sighed when Sakura smiled.

"I had to help you guys out…really" she gave them a weak smile.

"A Leap year how come we never came up with something like that?" Naruto thought.

"Never once came to mind" Sasuke said.

"Now about this marriage thing I heard about?" the bun teen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How did you-?" the blond started.

"I heard your fan girls having a hissy fit walking from the field talking about it saying stuff about that Neji's cousin clinging on to Namikaze-san saying they've already tying the knot" she pointed at Naruto.

"It was all misunderstanding" he said looking away not meeting their gazes.

"Well of course ya'll didn't even go on a decent date yet" she shrugged.

"hey your right you didn't even take Hinata out on a date yeah and don't try saying the theme park because that was all 6 of us not just the two of you guys" Sakura waved her finger in front of him.

Naruto thought about it for a minute thinking they were right he'd haven't token Hinata on not even one date yet.

"Damn it your right all the crazy shit that have been going on now I completely forgot about even asking her" he put his hands on his face sighing.

"That's understandable" the Uchiha

"So have any ideas?" the blond asked hopefully.

They all thought for a moment.

"Hey isn't there a festival close to down town by that huge field tonight?" Ten-ten said.

"oh yeah I heard that on the news this morning the Winter festival right and the cities doing the fireworks this year for it?" Sakura questioned.

"That's perfect and it's tonight to this'll be great!" he pumped his fist in the air excitedly.

"not so fast me and Neji will be there as well we never had an official date either with the craziness going around" Ten-ten huffed.

"As long as ya'll keep a good image this could be a double date for you two" Sakura giggled at the amusement.

"I guess but we'll split up so we can be alone with our dates deal?" Naruto held his hand out to the girl.

"Deal" the double bun girl shuck back. Hinata and Neji came back carrying a sodas and juices in her arms.

"Here you go I didn't know what kind of drink you wanted Ten-ten so I brought more" she smiled passed out the drinks to the others.

"Um Hinata I only gave you a 3 dollars, how in the world did you get all these?" she pointed to the drinks.

"oh well I put the money in the machine but the machine eat the money I asked very nice to give the money back but it didn't respond so I thought it didn't want to speak to me then Neji told me to scoot away from the machine and when I stood behind him he blasted the machine and then money came out and drinks too. Oh that reminds me" she pulled out the wad of bills and change from her pocket.

"Here you go now Mr. Machine gave you money back plus more wasn't that very generous of him?" she smiled.

The group broke out laughing except Ten-ten she just shuck her head know to think up a lie about the now obliterated soda machine.

* * *

Naruto told Hinata about the plan to the winter Festival when they got home and to dress nice to go out that night. Naruto looked around for his crazy godfather seeing if he was home but no such luck until he found a note on the fridge addressed to him saying…

_Dear, Naruto may sure you lock up tonight if you're going out I'll be at Tsunade's lab tonight for some more details about Hinata and Nejis background we just may found something out by tonight when I get home just make sure you look after Hinata for the time being Orochimaru may still try something sneaky if you don't keep your guard up it has been pretty quiet lately from them but still keep a sharp eye see you tonight._

_Sincerely, Jiraiya_

Naruto smiled with pride seeing his guardian looking out for their safety then he looked down on the letter seeing something else written there.

_P.S. if you want to try a little research with Hinata make sure you use a condom thanks goodness I went shopping today there are one that smell like oranges under your pillow if you use them make sure you write down every detail for my newest book 'Icha Icha Lovers'! _

'_And now my respect for you just went away you super pervert!'_ Naruto crumbled the paper with his fist angered and annoyance. He heard footsteps coming from down the wooden stairs, looking up he saw the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Hinata was wearing a deep blue kimono with pike plum blossoms going around the whole robe garb. Her obi was white with golden trim on the edges of the sleeves and bottom; Chinese flowers were in her soft dark elegant hair keeping her hair up perfectly.

"Um is this okay it was from the day we went shopping with Temari and Shikamaru" Hinata smiled brightly at him. He could say anything even if he tried he just nodded not trusting his voice at the moment.

"Let's g-g-go it sh-should be st-starting- so-soon" he stuttered with a huge blush on his face trying to keep the blood from rushing to his manhood.

Ten-ten held a stuffed Koi fish in her left arm and a goldfish in her left. She was having a blast with Neji and she could tell he was enjoying himself too, he'd got to try some shaved ice and a candy apple as well they both was having a fun first date hopefully many more to come she grinned at that thought.

Hinata clapped when Naruto just won her a cute stuffed deep blue frog from throwing darts at the balloons. She squeezed the frog tightly happy then kissed the blonds cheek thanking him which made him blush pink scratching his head in embarrassment.

They've ate cotton candy, funnel cake, milk shakes, French fries and corn dogs _**(oohh man I ate all this stuff at the Carnival once and I couldn't move the next day I felt like I had a hang-over hahaha it was that bad).**_ Hinata loved it reminded her of the theme park.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata!" they heard a shout in the distance. Thy couple turned around seeing Neji and Ten-ten just getting off a ride together.

"Hey guys having a good time" Naruto asked holding Hinata's hand while facing them.

"Yeah it's been fun and we just got here and for the rest of the night too" she giggled holding tighter onto Neji's arm lovingly while he nodded.

"Oh I've got to go to the bathroom right quick Naruto" Hinata said rushing to the restroom.

"I'll go with you I have to go to" Ten-ten ran after the girl to the bathroom, leaving the guys to themselves.

Hinata washed her hands just finishing up grabbing a paper towel drying her hands waiting for Ten-ten to finish up.

'**You think you can just tune me out'** Hinata froze looking at her reflection the big mirror in the room seeing herself in her other form with dark slits and fangs.

'_What do you want now?'_ she glared

'**Oh don't be like that Hina I just want to talk to my favorite hostess'** she sneered.

'_Well I don't want to talk to you'_ she finished drying her hands trying to ignore her other.

'**oh that hurt deeply Hina I just want to chat for a while about what's coming'** she looked at Hinata in the eyes.

'_What, what's coming?'_ she looked at her other worriedly.

'**Oh now you want to listen?'** she grinned showing off her sharp fangs.

'_Just tell me!'_ she slammed her hand and the sink counter.

'**No need to get testy now just a small warning….don't weaken your guard it's coming'** she said hiding her face inside her bangs.

'_What do you mean by that who's 'it?'_ she asked again

'**You'll find out soon enough'** she smiled evilly disappearing with Hinata with her regular reflection.

"Hey Hinata I'm done let's go" Ten-ten washed her hands.

"Oh yeah lets go" she said shaking.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked concerned for her friend.

"Yeah fine just a little cold that's all" she lied hope Ten-ten would drop the subject.

"Okay if you're sure" she nodded going out the door with Hinata behind to their dates.

Naruto held Hinata's hand gentle but firmly going over to look at the fireworks that were about to start soon. He was too distracted on what Neji just told him a while ago before the girls came back.

**Flashback (it's getting wavy)**

"_Be on your guard tonight" Neji said right out of the blue._

"_Huh, why did your scene something ominous?" he looked around._

"_A little but it disappeared just be careful and watch Hinata like a hawk" he said seeing the girls coming back._

"_Okay same to you as well" the blond nodded over to the lavender eyed male._

**Flashback over (undue the wavy)**

"Naruto is something wrong?" Hinata asked.

"huh oh no nothing wrong Hinata just think about something, but let's not worry about me now let's find a spot for a better view to watch the fireworks okay" he smiled down at her.

"Okay" she smiled back at him.

"Is everything ready for her to departure?"

The air lock opened sending out steam everywhere and the child walked out of the glass-like container a little wobbly but straightened up when they opened the steel doors for her as she opened her lavender colored eyes scanning the outside world before leaping into action to her primary designated.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama she just left the station" he responded.

"Good if 'it' comes back failing the mission failed dispose of it immediately"

"Yes sir" he nodded at his boss.

* * *

"Here looks like a good spot Hinata" Naruto sat down by the river back pulling Hinata down on his lap making themselves as comfortable as possible getting a good view of the bright night sky.

"This has be fun Naruto lets do this again" she smiled looking into his deep blue skies in a trance.

"Yeah let's" Naruto nodded leaning in to kiss her but stopped seeing a fire coming from the distance inside the festival. Naruto shot up seeing a green blast of some kind of energy shooting into the sky in different kinds of directions.

"Hinata we need to get out of here you're not safe!" Naruto pulled her away from the festival down below.

"We can't Naruto what about all the other civilians down there and Neji ant Ten-ten" she stood her ground pulling him back.

"Your right, but I don't want them to take you again" he grimaced.

"I'll be okay Naruto I just don't want other innocent people to get involved because of me" she started to cry. Naruto pulled her forward in a comforting hug getting her to calm down.

"Hinata this isn't your fault at all we just need to keep trying that's all and I doubt Neji or any of us especially me let something ever happen to you were in this mess together until the very end okay" he said looking into her eyes lovingly.

She smiled tears going down her pale cheeks nodding kissing him on the lips, soon running down into the fray of people running away.

Neji held back the child for a moment before she hit him into one of the tents making the whole thing fall down. The people just cleared out the whole area in no time flat.

"now I'll ask you again tell me where she is?" the child walked forward a mask covering her face but you can still see familiar lavender eyes of their attacker.

"I'm not telling you anything" he got back up again wounded on his shoulder.

"Very well then you shall parish like the others" she charged forward but Ten-ten got in the way stopping the child in her tracks. Ten-ten knelled down to Nejis level of sight checking on his wound.

"Neji are you alright" she had tears in her eyes.

"Ten-ten I told you to stay back it's to dangerous here for you leave now!" he shouted at the girl to get away to safety.

"No I'm not leaving you Neji!" she hugged him close.

'_Should I kill both of them, or just him? The objective was just to get the Zeon?' _The child was confused at this action and didn't know how to respond to this. She held her head it started to hurt very badly seeing them together not understanding.

She felt a darker power coming in fast she leaped out the way from the blue swirling ball of doom before it hit her. Her eyes had a glint in them seeing her intended target in view.

"Ten-ten, Neji are you guys okay!" Hinata ran over to the pair on the ground. They both nodded.

"So this is the new threat?" Naruto blood red eyes looked over to the child a few feet away staring at them silently observing them.

"I'm just her e for her don't get in my way" she charged up another beam of light about to release it.

"I don't think so brat" Naruto charged forward with blinding speed getting behind the kid hitting her and she flew into carts of food making them fly everywhere.

"Well that was easy" Naruto looked over to Neji seeing him shake his head.

"It's not over yet" he stood up getting ready.

The child flew down on they like an arrow; Naruto and Neji grabbed the girls dodging out of the way just in time.

Naruto hid Hinata inside an empty tent kissing her telling her to stay quiet while he handled the kid.

"Be careful" she said before her left out again to face their newest enemy.

"Neji!" Naruto looked around for his friend. Neji landed beside him in a flash telling him he hide Ten-ten as well.

The mysterious child found them walking out of the flames with not even a scratch on her pale petite body walking closer ready. Naruto and Neji got ready.

Hinata closed her eyes praying they'll be okay and return safely.

'_**There going to die'**_ Hinata was caught by surprise heard her other self.

'not now please' she cried into her hands hoping what her other self said was a lie.

**'if you really want to safe them you know what you have to do you know that'**

Hinata looked down at her hands again gripping onto her blue kimono that was slightly ripped at the bottom with dirt stains on them knowing there was no other option.

* * *

Naruto and Neji landed in different directions in the flames one hit the merry-go-round and the other at a snack shack destroying it into pieces.

The child walked over to the merry-go-round seeing the blond try to get up but failed blood oozed from his freshly made wounds on his body. He glared up at the girl panting from using too much energy his eyes still crimson red.

"why do you protect her she's not worth protecting soon she'll just be a lab just for testing" the child spoke to him calmly but still confused wanting to know the reason there protecting here so much.

"because she's my friend and I want to also I….he paused for a moment I love her" he grinned up even if he was in pain.

"Love her?" she cocked her head to the said trying to calculate to this new form of information but found no response to this word.

"yes I'm deeply in love with Hinata even if she's different and not a human, dumb shit like that doesn't matter to me" he grounded out getting up again even if his muscles were screaming in agony.

"I will protect her with my life even if I'm sacrificing my very life for her" he gave a distant smile to her.

"I see so there's no way in stopping you made up your mind" her hands glowed a deep shade of black and green aiming them at Naruto trying to make him disappear in one blow.

"I'm not going back on my word I promised her" he softly looked down hiding his face behind his blond bangs knowing his last attack will kill him but he could move so he excepted his death.

"good-bye" she said releasing it but missed. Naruto looked up getting the shock of his life.

Hinata kicked the child in the face sending her into the ground a ways away from where they were. Hinata landed perfectly turning toward him.

He could make out the dark slits and the sharp fangs sticking out from her lips. She walked over to him and bonked him on the head pretty hard.

"hey that hurt!" he said rubbing his already hurt head.

"well you shouldn't be stupid enough to just give up that easily you blond moron if you die I'll have to listen to my other side bitch and cry about how you died and I really don't want the hear any of that bullshit" she folded her arms annoyed.

The child charged with a fiery punch at Hinata.

"Look out!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata held the kids fist with just one hand gripping it making it bend backwards hearing the child scream in pain from the brutal strength Hinata. Hinata threw the kid to the ground harshly and stepped on her body kicking her to the side seeing her not get back up.

"what a damn bitch that was pathetic I didn't even break a sweat this time" She looked over to Naruto grinning showing her sharp canines.

"tell my other half this any a onetime thing I'm not doing this again unless I get a better fight you got that blondie" she pointed over to Naruto when he nodded in agreement.

"catch ya later" she closed her eyes losing the evil aura. Naruto caught her when she fell backwards to the ground.

"I got you Hinata" he softly said. Hinata opened her eye seeing Naruto and smiled up at him with nothing but love. He sat them on the ground to rest while they recovered from the ordeal.

"why do you protect them?" they heard a raspy voice of the child looked at them with dead eyes. Hinata sat up looking at the child.

"It's because we are all together and I really care about my friends deeply I'll put my life on the line for them I was alone thinking I was different and didn't belong in this world at all because I'm a Zeon, but I was wrong it took a caring friend to remind me of the really stupid mistake I'd made" Hinata glanced at Naruto for a moment before turning back to the child.

"they are very precious to me all of them and many other that except what I am I couldn't be any happier and wanted since I came here" she smiled.

"being wanted" the kid repeated looking up at the stairs with a look of longing in the depts. of her orpal eyes.

"you cans till be apart of all that you know" Naruto looked surprised at Hinata's offer to the kid.

"what?" the kid stared.

"Come with us we would like you as a friend instead of an enemy" Hinata smiled.

"I don't know my master will be angery and my just kill me if I return without you" she felt her face seeing tears fall and was shock seeing something like this happening.

'_I'm I afraid?' _she thought.

"Then isn't better for you to stay with us then that's just common scene" Naruto encouraged her choice.

"Really you'll let me be a part of you even from all the stuff I did to you?" she soft looked up at the same lavender eyes.

Hinata nodded getting up out of Naruto's strong comforting embrace and walking over to the child laying on the ground while holding out her hand to her.

The child looked into her eyes full of hope reaching out grabbing Hinata's hand while she pulled her up slung her arm around her shoulder so they both can walk together.

"Are you sure it's okay?" she asked Hinata.

"Of course" she nodded at the child.

Neji and Ten-ten came into view shock seeing Hinata helping her.

"Hinata she's the enemy why are you helping her?" Neji yelled.

"It's okay Neji she's cool" Naruto looked up at the other Zeon to prove is point getting up to pat the kids head seeing it was okay.

"I apologize my current behavior was childish" she bowed deeply hoping they'll accept her and her for their forgiveness.

"I guess its okay I mean she's just a kid" Ten-ten tried to reason with Neji about this.

"Well we got that straightened hey you, you got a name kid?" Naruto looked at the mini Zeon.

"Um I'm sorry no I have no name except XD626 that's my current status name is that to your satisfactory?" she looked up innocently.

"Um not really…" He thought on this for a moment until fireworks started up on the horizon on city limits the bright colors sparkled in the night.

The childs eyes got wide and for the first time since she was created she smiled at the lights in the sky. Naruto saw this and grinned patting her head again.

"you know I just have the perfect name" he grinned the other looked at him.

"I think Hanabi best fits for you" his eyes softened and he grinned when Hinata nodded in agreement with a smile.

The young Zeon looked back at the couples for a moment before looking up at the sky seeing the collision of colorful explosives dancing in the sky above.

"Welcome to the family Hanabi!" Naruto grinned ruffling her hair playfully and Hinata hugged the young child, Ten-ten smiled while Neji still frowned, but kept silent watching the fireworks.

_'So Hanabi is who I am' _she smiled.

* * *

**Yeah guys hope you liked it sorry again for taking a long time had school and online classes and writers block I don't like sending out that I have writers block online that'll just cause more reader to be diapointed well anyway hope everyone have's a Happy Holiday where ever you are and a Happy New Year too! See ya next year! X3**


End file.
